Die Welt von Tiberius Livingston
by jinkizu
Summary: Dr. Jekyll hat sich in Mina Harker verliebt, sieht für sich aber keine Chance bei dieser außergewöhnlichen Frau. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören 20th Century Fox
1. Chapter 1

Der Freak und die Lady in schwarz

Wir hatten gewonnen. Die Schlacht war vorüber. Unsere Verlust waren gering zu nennen und doch sehr schmerzhaft. Ich hatte nie viele Freunde und konnte es mir nicht leisten auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren, doch genau das war geschehen.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus. Kapitän Nemo räusperte sich vernehmlich. Er hatte ein Schiff zu führen, aber in erster Linie zu reparieren. Die Nautilus hatte durch unseren Auftrag schweren Schaden genommen. Die Nautilus ein Meisterwerk grandioser Baukunst. Ein Schiff das seinesgleichen suchte und nie finden würde.

Sie war einzigartig auf allen sieben Weltmeeren. Seine Mannschaft erwartete ihn bereits. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf dem Schiff zu reisen, auch wenn es mich schnell zurück in meine Heimat hätte bringen können. London!

Durch meinen Beitrag bei dieser Expedition zur Rettung der Welt, hatte mein Freund Mr. Hyde die Erlaubnis in unsere Heimatstadt zurück zu kehren. Wie sehr sehnten wir uns danach, aber dennoch wählte ich für uns den langsamen, beschwerlichen Landweg.

Wir waren weit weg von Zuhause. Es würde viele Wochen und Monate dauern, ehe wir einen Fuß auf englischen Boden setzten konnten, was mir nur recht war. Ich hatte vieles über das ich nachdenken musste.

Eine fliesende Bewegung an meiner Seite erinnerte mich an einen anderen Teilnehmer an unserm abenteuerlichen Unterfangen. Mina Harker. Selten sah ich eine schönere, faszinierendere Frau als sie. Selbst Hyde der Frauen sehr skeptisch und eher feindselig gegenüberstand, hatte nur Bewunderung für sie übrig. Sie war ein gute Kämpferin, eine starke Kameradin und deshalb für mich unerreichbar.

Ich, Dr. Jekyll, war für die meisten Frauen zu langweilig, zu trocken, einfach zu unscheinbar, als das sie mich eines weiteren Blickes würdigten. Und sie – sie war die ehemalige Geliebte von Vlad Tepes Fürsten der Walachei, Ehefrau von Jonathan Harker und ehemalige Freundin von dem nun Toten Dorian Gray.

Das waren Männer, die Geschichte schrieben, die schon alleine wegen ihres Namens aufregend waren. Henry Jekyll klang bestimmt nicht aufregend oder gar nach Abendteuer. Edward Hyde dagegen schon.

Er war auch der Grund warum ich hier in diesem Abendteuer gelandet war und habe sie dabei kennen gelernt. Immer wenn sie an mir vorüber schritt, wehte ein Hauch ihres Parfüms in meine Nase, die seit Edward in meine Leben getreten war, um ein vielfaches empfindlicher war und verwirrte mich.

Mein Herz schlug schneller sobald sie einen Raum betrat und ich begann zu schwitzen. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich so ungelenk und tölpelhaft. Selbst meine Aussprache litt darunter, kaum einen vernünftigen Satz brachte ich, durchaus ein gebildeter Mann, zustande. Was musste sie mich für einen Einfaltspinsel halten? Innerlich schüttelte ich mich.

Es war dumm darüber weiter nach zudenken. Wenn ich und Hyde von hier fort gingen, war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sich unsere Wege jemals wieder kreuzen würden. Leicht wehmütig blickten wir ihr hinterher. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort um Kapitän Nemo die Hand zu schütteln. Auch sie würde nicht mit ihm zurück fahren.

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles, aber wenn Dr. Jekyll es erlaubt, würde ich mich gerne ihm anschließen."

Ich schluckte und meine Augen wurden groß. Hatte sie tatsächlich das gesagt, was ich gehört hatte? Ungläubig starrte ich auf ihren schönen, schlanken Rücken. Anmutig stand sie da, dann drehte sie sich zu mir um. Sie legte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte mich offen.

„Erlauben Sie, dass ich Sie begleite?" fragte sie mich höflich.

Ihre Stimme war eine einzige Melodie und zog mich magisch an. Nicht nur mich, auch mein Freund Hyde reagierte darauf. Sie wollte tatsächlich mich – uns begleiten. Ich stand erstarrt. Meine Handflächen wurden schweißnass. Hyde war es der mich aus meiner Erstarrung riss. Sein drohendes Knurren in mir, ließ mich einen Schritt nach vorne zu ihr machen und höflich meinen Kopf neigen.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre!" brachte ich mühselig über die Lippen, meine Stimme ein einziges Krächzen, was Hyde ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.

„Was wird ihr Freund dazu sagen, wenn ich mich Ihnen anschließe?"

Auch Hyde war von ihrer Stimme nicht unberührt, sie lullte ihn sanft ein, er wurde ruhiger wenn sie sprach.

„Ich versichere Ihnen auch er wäre mehr als erfreut über ihre Gesellschaft."

Wie gut das meine Mutter einst streng über meine Erziehung wachte, so gelang es mir, wenn auch nur unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte, einen weiteren durchaus vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen, ohne dabei erbärmlich zu stottern. Sie sah mir mit ihren kristallblauen, wachen Augen in die meinen. Ich fürchtete sie könnte darin die Wahrheit entdecken, dass ich sie insgeheim sehr verehrte, und so senkte ich rasch meinen Kopf.

„Ich denke wir sollten unsere Sachen von Board der Nautilus holen und uns anschließend hier wieder treffen." Schlug ich zaghaft vor.

Ich war kein Mann der Befehle erteilte, der Anordnungen verfügte, ich war ein Wissenschaftler, ein Forscher und selbst da miserabel um es Gelinde auszudrücken. Um von mir abzulenken, zückte ich meine Taschenuhr und warf einen Blick darauf. Eine Geste die mir lieb und teuer geworden war.

Half sie mir doch meine Hände zu beschäftigen und meinem Gegenüber den Eindruck zu vermitteln, das dieser meine kostbare Zeit stahl. Auch bei Mrs. Harker zeigte er Wirkung. Unverzüglich machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schiff. Ihre schwarzen Kleider wehten hinter ihr her. Sie trug niemals eine andere Farbe, oder besser gesagt ich sah sie niemals eine andere Farbe tragen.

Ihre schlanke Gestalt, ihr anmutiges Wesen – ich konnte kaum meine Augen von ihr losreißen. Kapitän Nemos wissender Blick kreuzte sich mit dem meinen. Hastig senkte ich erneut den Kopf und machte mich auch auf den Weg. Kapitän Nemo war ein Mann der viel gesehen hatte auf dieser Welt und auch darunter. Ihm konnte man nicht so schnell etwas vormachen.

*

Eine knappe Stunde später stand sie neben mir, ein kleine Reisetasche in der Hand. Unsterblichkeit war zuweilen sehr praktisch. Sie brauchte nicht viel Zeit für ihre Schönheit aufwenden, denn die ihrige war Zeitlos geworden. Sie würde für immer so schön sein wie sie jetzt vor mir stand. Ich war zu ihrem heimlichen Bewunderer geworden, der sich aber ihr mit keinster Silbe je offenbaren würde.

Ich hob meinen abgenutzten, braunen Koffer auf, winkte unseren Freunden, die sich auf den Weg nach Afrika machten, zu und begann den eisigen Hügel vor mir zu erklimmen. Es würde eine Reise ins Unbekannte werden, aber davor hatte ich keine Angst, denn Edward war bei mir. In meiner Tasche befanden sich einige Anzüge und mein Elixier. Das einzig nützliche das ich je entwickelt hatte.

Es brachte mir neben meiner Gesundheit, davor war ich sterbenskrank, auch meinen geschätzten Freund Mr. Hyde. Doch zu schätzen hatte ich ihn erst auf dieser Reise gelernt. Zuvor hatte ich Angst vor ihm und lehnte ihn im Grunde meines Wesens ab. Er war so ungeschliffen, roh, ohne jegliche Manieren. Sein Umgang ließ mehr als zu wünsche übrig und ständig strahlte er ein gewisse Aggression und Feindseligkeit aus.

Sein Umfeld, besser gesagt meines, kam nur schwer mit ihm zurecht, eigentlich gar nicht, wenn man es genau nahm. Wir mussten London verlassen und waren in Paris im Exil, doch unser Herz war in London. Dorthin würden wir auch nun zurückkehren. Doch vorher wollte ich einige Dinge zwischen uns klären.

Vieles hatte auch ich falsch gemacht nicht nur er. Wir waren uns auf dieser Reise in einer Weise näher gekommen, die ich als ehrliche, aufrichtige Freundschaft bezeichnen möchte. Er versuchte mich nicht mehr ständig zu verdrängen und ich ließ ihm Platz. Wir stellten fest, dass wir einander brauchten. Wo er schwach war, war ich stark. Wo ich versagte, siegte er und gemeinsam gelang es uns wesentlich dazu beizutragen die Welt zu retten.

Mrs. Harker lief leichtfüßig neben mir her. Sie schien keine Kälte zu verspüren, noch ein Vorteil, den die Unsterblichkeit mit sich brachte. Außer ihrem Kleid trug sie nur einen dünnen Mantel und auf ihrem Kopf thronte ein kecker Hut. So wie sie sich bewegte könnte man meinen sie liefe die Pall Mall entlang und nicht in dieser Eiswüste oberhalb Sibiriens.

Ich dagegen froh erbärmlich. Selbst der dicke, wattierte Parker in den ich mich gehüllt hatte, mochte den kalten, eisigen Wind kaum abhalten. Auch Edward fühlte sich unwohl. Er kannte vor dieser Reise Schnee und Eis in dieser Dimension gar nicht. Natürlich gab es auch mal in London Schnee, doch dieses Ereignis war kaum nennenswert. So schnell er vom Himmel viel, so schnell schmolz er bereits wieder, als er auf der Erde aufkam.

Edward hatte sie mit seinen großen Händen aufzufangen versucht, aber eine Schneeflocke festhalten war unmöglich. So flüchtig wie ein Wimpernschlag, schmolz sie sofort in der Hand. Hier dagegen waren Eis und Schnee für die Ewigkeit.

„Die Nacht ist bald vorüber." Stellte Mrs. Harker neben mir ruhig fest.

Nicht einmal außer Atem war sie, aber soweit mir bekannt war besaß sie auch keinen mehr. Der Forscher in mir drängte danach ihr Nahe genug zu kommen um diese Behauptung persönlich zu überprüfen, oder war es doch der Mann in mir der einfach ihren schön geschwungenen Mund aus nächster Nähe sehen wollte? Unwillig verdrängte ich diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf das was sie gesagt hatte.

„Sie reisen nur bei Nacht, das ist mir wohl bekannt." Erwiderte ich forsch und mit keuchendem Atem.

In ihren Augen blitze es kurz auf, ein Fauchen wollte sich von ihren Lippen drängen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so grob angesprochen zu werden.

„Es ist mir auch möglich bei Tage zu reisen wie Sie sehr wohl wissen!" Ihre Stimme klang eine Spur verletzt, oder bildete ich mir das wegen meinem schlechten Gewissen nur ein?

„Wir werden nach einer Herberge Ausschau halten und dort den Tag verbringen." meinte ich nun wesentlich freundlicher.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Warum hatte ich mich so im Ton vergriffen? Es war nicht meine Art Damen schlecht zu behandeln und bei dieser sollte es gerade mir ein besonders Anliegen sein mich freundlich und zuvorkommend zu geben. Ich wollte die Gunst der Dame und nicht ihre Ablehnung. Obwohl letzteres wahrscheinlicher war.

Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und stapfte entschlossen weiter. Sie würde vermutlich jetzt schon bereuen mit mir gekommen zu sein. Wir erklommen den Hügel und entdeckten in der Ferne eine Ansammlung von einfachen oder besser Ausgedrückt schäbigen Behausungen.

„Wir sollten uns dort eine Unterkunft nehmen." Schlug ich zuversichtlich vor.

Vielleicht entpuppten sie sich beim Näher kommen als durch aus schmucke kleine Häuser mit einem eigenwilligen Charme. Nun eigenwilliger Charme war noch das freundlichste was man über diese windigen, hässlichen Bauten sagen konnte. Sie entbehrten jeden Komfort. Im Grunde waren es nur vier Wände die dem schlimmsten Wind und der bittersten Kälte trotzen sollten, mehr nicht. Ich klopfte an eine der Türen und gemeinsam warteten wir.

Ich wagte es nicht Mrs. Harker anzusehen. Was musste sie nur von mir denken? Ich war nichts weiter als ein grober Klotz. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und eine rundliche kleine Frau steckte ihren Kopf heraus. Misstrauisch musterte sie uns und blickte fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, aber gibt es hier eine Möglichkeit ein Zimmer zu bekommen?"

Argwöhnisch sah sie mich mehrere Minuten lang an. Ich glaube, ihr war es möglich Edward zu sehen. Ihre feindseligen kleinen Augen wirkten so als könnten sie jeder Seele auf den Grund blicken. Was würde sie wohl bei Mrs. Harker entdecken?

Bevor ich diese Frage weiterverfolgen konnte, wies die Frau auf eine kleine Hütte am anderen Ende der Siedlung, dann schlug sie die Tür zu. Aufmunternd und bemüht freundlich lächelte ich Mrs. Harker an.

„Ich denke, dort können wir bleiben. Was meinen Sie?"

Wieder ruhten ihre blauen Augen ungewöhnlich lange auf mir, ich war erneut geneigt den Blick abzuwenden, aber ich gab mir selber einen Ruck, oder sollte ich sagen Edward gab mir einen und hielt ihrem stand. Schließlich nickte sie zustimmend und gemeinsam gingen wir das kurze Stück zu der baufälligen Hütte.

Ich hoffte im Stillen sie würde genug Schutz vor der Sonne bieten. Mrs. Harker vertrug ihr Licht nicht gut. Die Tür erwies sich als sehr widerspenstig und so versuchte ich mein Glück mit roher Gewalt. Ich warf mich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen, meine Schulter durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz, ich hätte am liebsten aufgeheult, aber natürlich gehörte sich so etwas vor einer Dame nicht.

Die Tür war noch immer zu, gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Edward brüllte in mir, er wollte freigelassen werden. Für ihn war dieses Hindernis nichts weiter als ein Fingerschnippen und schon war es entfernt. Zu gern hätte ich ihm den Vortritt gelassen, nur gab es ein kleines Problem – meinen Stolz.

Ich wollte es sein der die Tür aufbrachte, ich wollte mich vor der Lady beweisen. Glücklicherweise hatte die Tür ein einsehen mit mir und sprang nach meinem zweiten kläglichen Versuch auf, oder war es doch eher Alterschwäche? Galant ließ ich Mrs. Harker den Vortritt und trat sogleich hinter ihr ein. Der Anblick der Hütte schockierte selbst mich und ich war weiß Gott einiges gewöhnt.

Es gab nur ein schmales Bett, zwei grob gezimmerte Stühle und einen kleinen Tisch. Das war alles. Der Boden selbst war kaum als solcher zu erkennen, da dieser dick mit all möglichem undefinierbarem Unrat bedeckt war, aber wenigstens bot das Dach ausreichend Schutz vor der Sonne. Das war kein Ort für eine Frau. Beschämt sie hier her gebracht zu haben starrte ich auf die Seite.

„Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich hätte nicht darauf drängen sollen hier her zu kommen. Jetzt sind Sie wegen mir in dieser misslichen Lage!"

Ich fühlte eine Berührung an meinem Arm. In beschwichtigender Art strich sie darüber.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Dr. Jekyll! Ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt." Meint sie sanft und sah mich freundlich an.

Ihre Augen. Ich hätte in ihnen ertrinken können. Automatisch neigte ich mich ihr ein Stück zu, doch schnell hatte ich mich wieder im Griff. Was war ich gerade im Begriff gewesen zu tun! Ich fühlte Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen.

Verlegen spielte ich mit meiner Uhr. Ließ den Deckel auf und zu klappen. Mrs. Harker besaß den Anstand sich nicht zu diesem Vorfall zu äußern. Sie war eine echte Lady. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle nieder und wartete bis auch ich Platz genommen hatte. Sie nahm ihren Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Anmutig neigte sie ihren Kopf.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Ihre Stimme wirkte in der enge der Hütte noch stärker auf meine Sinne, es fiel mir schwer gelassen auf meinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben und so brauchte ich einen Augenblick um ihre Frage zu verstehen. Überrascht hob ich meinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Na-Natürlich!" Nun war es doch passiert. Ich stotterte wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Die Frage ist mehr von persönlicher Natur!" Immer noch ruhten ihre Augen offen auf mir.

„Stellen Sie ihre Frage." Ich hatte meine Uhr wieder sorgfältig verstaut und versuchte nun meine Hände ruhig im Schoss zu halten.

„Nun Sie und Mr. Hyde – wie kam das?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wollte sie lediglich die Zeit totschlagen, oder interessierte es sie wirklich? Ich entschied mich letzteres zu glauben und antwortete ehrlich und aufrichtig.

„Ich war krank, sehr krank und forschte nach einem Heilmittel." Begann ich zu erzählen und sie hörte zu.

„Ich fand tatsächlich ein Heilmittel und nicht nur das. Ich fand Mr. Hyde."

Ich war nie ein großer Redner gewesen. Wortgewandtheit lag mir einfach nicht. Das war kein mir von Gott gegebenes Talent. Nun war eigentlich der Moment gekommen, wo sie vor Abscheu wegsehen müsste, doch sie tat es nicht.

„Sie sind ein sehr interessanter Mann, Dr. Jekyll!"

Ich blinzelte kurz ob dieses unerwarteten Kompliments.

„Madam sie überschätzen mich! Ich bin nicht interessant. Langweilig und mit einem höchst trockenen Geist ausgestattet, das bin ich, aber ganz bestimmt nicht interessant!" bestritt ich heftigs.

Sie hatte das sicher nur so gesagt. Bestimmt machte sie sich über mich lustig, anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Um Mrs. Harkers Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Warum glauben Sie bin ich mit ihnen gegangen?" Stellte sie die nächste Frage, die sich auch mir schon aufgedrängt hatte, aber da ich keine befriedigende Antwort gefunden hatte, hatte ich mich nicht weiter damit befasst.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte ich.

„Vielleicht wollten Sie auch der enge des Schiffes entkommen oder der Nähe von Mr. Saywer?"

Mr. Saywer war wie ich von ihr sehr angetan gewesen, doch Mrs. Harker konnte dem jungen Mann keinerlei Sympathie entgegenbringen. Manchmal gewann ich sogar den Eindruck sie konnte ihn und sein angeberisches Gehabe nicht leiden.

„Ich kann mir keinen guten Grund nennen, warum Sie sich ausgerechnet uns angeschlossen haben!"

„Dann will ich Ihnen einen nennen! Diese Reise hat mir mehr und mehr gezeigt, was für ein Mann sie sind. Ich möchte Sie näher kennen lernen. Ich möchte Ihnen nahe sein."

Ich fühlte die Hitze durch meinen Körper rieseln, bei ihren offenen Worten. Ich schloss die Augen und schluckte mühsam. Mein Mund war staubtrocken.

„Spielen Sie nicht mit mir, Madam! Ich bitte Sie, spielen Sie nicht mit mir!" flehte ich.

Ein leises Rascheln ließ mich schnell den Blick heben. Sie stand vor mir. Ihr musste der gequälte Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht aufgefallen sein, wie sonst sollte ich mir erklären was sie dann tat?

Sachte legte sie zwei Finger unter mein Kinn und hob es eine Spur an. Sehnsüchtig hingen ihre Augen an meinen Lippen. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sie mich begehrte? Bevor ich diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, wurde ich von völlig neuen Gefühlen überrumpelt.

Weiche Lippen trafen auf meine und liebkosten mich aufs zärtlichste. Mrs. Harker – Mina küsste mich!

Zuerst wagte ich es nicht mich zu rühren, doch plötzlich ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich den Kuss zu erwidern begann und nicht nur das. Wie ich nach mehr hungerte. Selbst Edward knurrte in mir nach mehr. Wir begehrten sie.

Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich ganz diesen zauberhaften Empfindungen die sie in mir auslöste hin. Die Frau wusste was sie tat – so wurde ich noch nie geküsst. Doch plötzlich war sie fort und ließ nichts als Kühle zurück.

Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen und suchte nach ihr. Sie stand einen Schritt von mir entfernt.

„Denken Sie nicht, das könnte der Beginn für etwas ganz wunderbares sein?" neckte sie mich.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Konnten Träume wahr werden? Ich erhob mich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dicht vor ihr blieb ich stehen. Ich vergrub meine Hand in ihrem langen Haar. Der ordentliche Knoten zu dem sie es hochgesteckt hatte, löste sich dabei auf und eine wahre Flut ergoss sich über meine Hand.

Sanft zog ich sie näher zu mir heran. Ich neigte meinen Kopf und brachte meinen Mund dicht über ihren, aber noch berührte ich sie nicht.

„Wie Sie wissen versuche ich immer den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Zumeist mit unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen. Lassen Sie uns sehen was hierbei herauskommt!" forderte ich sie heraus.

Ihre Worte, ihre Gesten gaben mir den nötigen Mut, dass ich das hier wagte. Hungrig schloss ich meinen Mund über ihren. Das war kein sanftes Herantasten mehr, sondern ein alles fordernder Kuss. Unsere Lippen berührten sich nicht einfach, sie verschmolzen ineinander. Zufrieden löste sie sich von meinen Lippen.

„Nun da wir das geklärt haben, könnten wir doch unsere Reise fortsetzten und diesen Ort verlassen. Was meinst du, Henry?"


	2. Chapter 2

2 The dark site in my soul

Es mag einem Wunder gleichkommen, dass sie tatsächlich an mir interessiert war. Zumindest war es das für mich. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich sie immer wieder neugierig von der Seite her musterte umso zu ergründen was sie in mir sah. Zuweilen umspielte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln ihre Lippen. Ich denke sie war sich meiner Blicke sehr wohl bewusst und ließ mich gewähren.

Was für eine Frau. Nie – nie, nicht in meinen kühnsten und gewagtesten Träumen hätte ich mir erlaubt daran zu glauben sie könnte so empfinden wie ich. Ich hatte auch schon frührer Interesse an Frauen, wenn auch sicher nicht in dem Ausmaß wie Hyde, aber doch war ich dem schönen Geschlecht durchaus zugetan, aber ich war nie verliebt. Keiner gelang es mein sprödes Herz zu erweichen und in Liebe zu entflammen.

Zuweilen dachte ich es ist mir unmöglich zu solch höheren Gefühlen fähig zu sein und hatte mich mit meinem Leben in Stille und Einsamkeit schon abgefunden, bis… Bis Hyde kam und alles, wirklich alles auf den Kopf stellte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich aus mir selbst heraus zu was er fähig war. Welche Taten er vollbrachte und nicht wenige davon waren abscheulich. Anders kann ich sie nicht nennen und doch der Wissenschaftler in mir war selbst von diesen Hässlichkeiten auf eine perfide Art angezogen.

Was Mina in mir sah kann ich noch weniger verstehen. Ich betrachte mich immer noch als wenig aufregend und anziehend. Nun gut ich sollte aufhören mich solch fruchtlosen Gedanken hinzugeben. Wir waren seit drei Tagen gemeinsam unterwegs. Unsere Gespräche waren von anregender Natur. Jedes Mal aufs Neue verblüfften mich ihr wacher Geist und ihr tiefes Verständnis für chemische und organische Verbindungen.

Auch der Gedankenaustausch über Geisteswissenschaften, in der Literatur oder einfach oberflächliche Plauderei war mit ihr ein einziger Genuss. Nur die immer währende Kälte und der beißende, Nadelstichen gleichende Wind waren für mich und Edward kaum zu ertragen.

Schnell kamen wir so voran, bis wir vor einer eisigen Mulde erschrocken und neugierig zugleich innehielten. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein Leichenfeld. Unzählige Körper lagen vergessen und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt im Schnee. Schneeflocken stoben über sie hinweg so als versuchten sie sie zuzudecken und somit das grausige Bild zu verbergen.

„Was…" entfuhr es mir.

Hyde ließ mich schnell den Kopf in alle Richtungen drehen. Wir wurden beide das Gefühl nicht los, nicht länger mehr alleine zu sein und das lag nicht an den Leichen. Dort draußen im Schnee und Eis lauerte wer oder es. Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Es war nur ein Kribbeln im Nacken, nichts fassbares, Sichtbares.

Nur wie ein leichtes Vibrieren einer dünnen Seite auf einem Spinnennetz, wo ein unachtsames Tier seinen Fuß gesetzt hatte, so fühlte es sich an. Zu unbestimmt um es fassen zu können und doch unleugbar da.

Auch Mina konnte es fühlen, auch sie richtete ihren Blick in die Ferne. Ihre ganze Haltung nahm eine lauernde Stellung ein. Fast bildete ich mir ein ein leichtes Knurren von ihr zu vernehmen. Wir lauschten über die Stille der Ebene, aber es blieb still. Einzig der frostige Wind fegte über das Land und trieb den Schnee vor sich her.

*

Der lange, schwarze Mantel schlug ihm getrieben vom Wind gegen die Beine, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Viel mehr waren seine Augen auf die Fremden in seinem Tal gerichtet. Wer waren sie und was wollten sie? Sein Experiment war wieder einmal gescheitert, was für ihn schon ärgerlich genug war, aber das sich Fremde auf seinem Gelände rum trieben, das konnte er nicht dulden.

Tief zog er sich den Hut ins Gesicht und verbarg so seine unmenschlich kalten Augen vor der Welt. Um seinen Mund und seine Nase hatte er einen dicken Schal gebunden, weniger um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, sondern um sein Antlitz vor allzu neugierige Augen zu verbergen. Zorn umwölkte seine wulstige Stirn.

Er musste sie loswerden. Sie waren ihm durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit lästig und was wenn sie Fragen zu stellen begannen? Nein das konnte er nicht brauchen. Er sah sie sich genau an und prägte sich ihre Gesichter ein. Eigentlich war er zu weit weg um genaueres zu sehen, aber eigentlich galt bei ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Er war nicht an die menschlichen Grenzen gebunden und so war es ihm möglich die Beiden genau zu studieren.

Ein Mann und eine Frau. Er war eher unscheinbar, blass und hager zu nennen. Seine Statur warf automatisch die Frage auf was er hier in dieser Wildnis zu suchen hatte. Er wirkte nicht wie jemand der zu lange von seinem Zuhause fern blieb, sondern eher wie jemand der gemütlich seine Zeitung in einem bequemen Sessel lass und dabei ein gutes Glas Wein oder einen Brandy genoss.

Sie dagegen war da ganz anders. Sie schien der Inbegriff einer modernen Frau zu sein, was sonst würde sie dazu verleiten sich in diese Hölle nur mit einem Mann als Begleiter zu begeben? Es war anzunehmen, dass die Beiden verheiratet waren, ansonsten war es sehr unschicklich von ihr sich mit ihm alleine auf Wanderschaft zu begeben.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte von seinem Aussichtspunkt hinab. Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen öffnete sich vor ihm der Schnee und eine dunkle Höhle wurde sichtbar. Als er durchschritt erwartete ihn einer seiner Männer.

„Fremde sind dort draußen! Erledige sie!" zischte er ihm krächzend zu.

Das einzige was nicht besser geworden war an ihm, war seine Stimme. Sie klang als würde man mit einer Nadel über eine Schalplatte kratzten. Sie war abstoßend und regelmäßig, auch wenn sie versuchten es zu verbergen, zuckten seine Männer, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, erschrocken zusammen. Der Klang war für sie beinahe unerträglich.

„Und schaff endlich die verdammten Leichen weg!"

Der Mann schlug ehrerbietig die Haken zusammen und salutierte, doch sein Herr hatte sich bereits abgewandt und schritt tiefer in die Höhle, zurück in sein Labor. Er war noch nicht fertig. Die letzte Testreihe war ein weiterer Fehlschlag gewesen.

*

Fragend wandte sie sich zu mir um.

„Nun was hältst du davon?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich davon halten sollte.

„Es sieht so aus als wären sie vom Himmel gefallen!" Mit der Hand deutete ich auf die erste Leiche.

Rund um sie war der Schnee unberührt. Überhaupt gab es keine sichtbaren Spuren, denn falls es sie gegeben hatte, hatte der Schnee, das Eis und der Wind sie bereits vernichtet. Es sei den sie lagen erst ganz kurze Zeit hier, aber um das Feststellen zu können müsste ich einen von ihnen berühren. Ich war ein Mann der mit neuen Elixieren herumexperimentierte – Mr. Hyde konnte das ohne Zweifel bestätigen-, aber nicht jemand der sich mit Leichen beschäftigte.

Mein Haus in England beinhaltet auch ein Labor das früher ein Chirurge bewohnt hatte. Mich überliefen jedes Mal kalte Schauer, wenn ich durch den Sezierraum gehen musste, denn nur so konnte ich in mein Labor gelangen. Dort hatte ich mir einen Spiegel aufgestellt um meine eigene Verwandlung zu sehen. Denn Mr. Hyde war nichts anderes als das Produkt eines an mir selber durchgeführten Experimentes.

Der Mensch besitzt in sich zwei Seiten. Die Gute und Freundliche und die andere. Mr. Hyde war definitiv die andere Seite. Zu Anfang war er von kleiner gebeugter Gestalt, fast mickrig zu nennen, aber ich erlaubte es ihm – nein ich förderte es sogar – zu wachsen und zu gedeihen. Niemand würde ihn, wenn er ihn jetzt sah als mickrig und klein bezeichnen.

Er war riesig und von unglaublicher Stärke, die er nur sehr selten zum Guten einsetzte. Auf der Nautilus hatte er es einmal getan, doch da stellte sich mir die Frage: Tat er es um zu überleben oder aus Nächstenliebe? Später dann bei Professor Moriarty half er tatkräftig mit den Sieg davon zu tragen.

Seit dem quält mich die Frage ob ich ihm unrecht getan habe. Er war vielleicht nicht nur ein grausames, hirnloses Monster der Spaß dabei empfand anderen Schmerzen zu zufügen, sondern hatte durch mich auch Mitgefühl kennen gelernt. Das war auch der ursprüngliche Grund für mich gewesen diesen beschwerlichen Landweg zu wählen.

Ich wollte meine dunkle Seite – Mr. Hyde – verstehen lernen.

„Du hast Recht! Es gibt keine Spuren im Schnee." Mina schritt näher an den uns am nächsten gelegenen Körper heran und ging in die Hocke.

Vorsichtig, lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie den toten Körper.

„Kalt!" stellte sie ruhig und sachlich fest.

„Sie waren sehr großer Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen, den der menschliche Körper geht nicht so leicht in Flammen auf, dementsprechend hätte ihr Fleisch mit Sicherheit lange nachdem sie hier abgelegt wurden, oder was auch immer, die Wärme gespeichert. Ich würde sagen, mit Berücksichtigung der niedrigen Temperaturen, dass sie trotzdem mindestens ein bis zwei Stunden schon hier liegen. Was aber natürlich nur eine wage Aussage ist, da ich keine Möglichkeit habe es genauer festzustellen."

Ernst richtete sie sich wieder auf, schützte ihre Augen mit der Hand vor dem grellen Licht und begann zu zählen.

„27!" rief sie aus.

„Ich denke die Theorie, dass es sich hier um einen bedauernswerten Unfall handelt, können wir schon einmal getrost vergessen." Fügte sie noch trocken an.

Ich musste ihr Recht geben. Nach einem Unfall sah das hier bestimmt nicht aus.

„Wir sollten im nächsten Ort halt machen und unseren "Fund" den örtlichen Behörden melden!" Schlug ich vor.

Es war nicht an uns, uns hier einzumischen. Mina klopfte sich imaginären Staub von den Händen, ich denke sie mochte es genauso wenig einen toten Körper zu berühren, blickte noch einmal lauernd um sich um dann zustimmend zu nicken.

„Mir gefällt das Ganze hier nicht. Irgendetwas ist da draußen und beobachtet uns, oder hat es zumindest getan. Und diese Menschen hier…was ist mit ihnen passiert?" Mina hatte es also auch gefühlt.

In mir entstand der unwiderstehlich Drang eine meiner kleinen Flaschen auszupacken, sie auszutrinken und somit Hyde zu entfesseln. Hyde war stark genug uns vor jeder erdenklichen Gefahr zu beschützen, ich war das nicht. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Arm. Mina blickte mich warm an.

„Nicht! Die Gefahr ist gebannt, ich fühle diese Bedrohung nicht mehr. Lass uns Mr. Hyde für später aufheben."

Ich entspannte mich wieder. Ein verlegenes Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen. Sie kannte mich schon erstaunlich gut, konnte nachempfinden was ich dachte.

„Vorerst!" stimmte ich zu.

Gemeinsam gingen wir weiter, hier gab es nichts mehr zu sehen. Sollten diese Menschen etwas bei sich getragen haben, was zu ihrer Identifikation beigetragen hätte, so war auch dieses mit ihnen verbrannt.

Wir verließen diesen unheiligen, düsteren Ort. Kaum hatten wir ihm den Rücken zugewandt, entstand das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden von neuem. Wir beide kamen schweigend darüber ein, nicht länger mehr alleine zu sein. Dieses Gefühl begleitete uns den ganzen Weg bis zum nächsten Ort. Dort sollte uns unser erster Weg zu der Behörde führen, die sich solch außergewöhnliche Dinge wie Mord annahm, führen, aber diese kleinen Ortschaften am Rande der Zivilisation waren geradezu berühmt berüchtigt für ihre eingeschworene, verschlossene Gesellschaft.

Als Fremder war es fast unmöglich eine vernünftige und brauchbare Information zu bekommen. Es war schier zum verzweifeln. Wir klopften an den unterschiedlichen Türen. Manche machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe uns zu öffnen, andere sahen uns stumm schweigend an und einige schlugen uns bevor wir unser Anliegen hervorbringen konnten, einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Wir hatten gut die Hälfte der kleinen, einfachen Häuser durch, ehe wir tatsächlich jemanden gesprächsbereiten fanden. Scheinbar hatten wir doppelt Glück, den der ältlich wirkende Mann, sein Gesicht war von unzähligen Falten übersäht, er hätte gut und gerne gegen hundert sein können, doch sein Körper strahlte noch jene Vitalität aus, die ein Mann im besten Alter besaß, war auch der örtliche Sheriff.

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hörte er sich unsere unglaubliche Gesichte an. Man konnte förmlich in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er uns für verrückt hielt. Wahrscheinlich dachte er uns spielte unser Geist einen Streich. Ließ uns Dinge sehen, in dem Fall Leichen, die es nicht gab. Müde und desinteressiert wirkte seine Miene, aber er hörte zu.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, ich hatte ihm ausführlich unsere Sichtweise erklärt, Mina hatte schweigend neben mir gestanden, nur ab und an zustimmend genickt, holte er tief Luft und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Na dann lassen sie uns einmal nach gucken gehen, was sie glauben im Schnee und Eis gefunden zu haben!"

Nun war es amtlich, er hielt uns für nicht Zurechnungsfähig. In seinen Augen waren wir nichts als Spinner! Naja in gewisser Weise hatte der gute Mann auch Recht. Wir waren alles andere als normal.


	3. Chapter 3

3 In the Shadow of the Moon

Das würde zweifellos schwierig werden zu erklären. Schoß es mir durch den Kopf. Der fast volle Mond beschien diese bizarre Szenerie und warf zuweilen seinen Schatten darüber. Mit Sicherheit bekam er hier draußen nicht oft einen Kampf zwischen Menschen, einer Vampirin und einem Freak zu sehen.

Meine Atmung ging heftig und mein Puls raste nahezu. So war das immer, wenn ich Hyde erlaubte, oh ich weiß er sieht das anders, aus meinen Schatten zu treten. Vor unseren Augen erstreckte sich ein Schlachtfeld, nur nicht das wofür wir mit dem Sheriff auszogen um es ihm zu zeigen.

Nun der Sheriff selbst war nun ein unfreiwilliger Beteiligter und weilte nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Ich fühlte mich etwas rastlos und schuldig. Wieso hörte ich sie nicht kommen? Meine Sinne waren ausgeprägter als bei einem normalen Menschen und doch entging mir ihr anpirschen und ich bemerkte sie erst als es fast zu spät war. Als Jekyll hätte ich im Zweikampf wenig gegen sie ausrichten können, aber als Hyde – das Ergebnis lag zu meinen Füßen.

Neben mir stand Mina und richtete sich ihr wunderbares langes Haar. In der Hitze des Gefechtes hatte sich ihr Knoten zur Gänze aufgelöst. Dann wischte sie sich die letzten verräterischen Spuren von den Lippen. In Blut getaucht – so sah er aus ihr Mund. Er wirkte auf mich reizvoll, wo er mich eigentlich hätte abstoßen müsste. Hyde hatte mich sehr verändert, alles was ich früher für richtig gehalten habe, verlor durch ihn seine Gültigkeit.

Ruhig wartete ich bis sie fertig war, um dann meine Fragen zu stellen. Sie schien zu spüren, dass mir so einiges auf der Seele brannte und so warf sie mir einen auffordernden Blick zu, der mir zu verstehen gab, dass sie nun bereit war.

„Der Sheriff ist tot." Stellte ich wenig geistreich fest, was mir von ihr einen leicht ironischen Blick einbrachte. Wir waren wieder dort, wo eigentlich 27 verbrannte Körper liegen sollten, doch die waren wie von Geisterhand fortgeschafft worden, stattdessen lagen frische, neue Leichen da. 8 Stück mit dem Sheriff.

Drei starben an plötzlicher Blutarmut, Minas Durst kannte manchmal keine Grenzen. Die restlichen Vier erlagen ihren schweren Knochenbrüchen. Hyde war nicht nur stark, seine Lösungen waren zuweilen, was Menschenleben betraf, endgültig. Der Sheriff selbst wurde gleich zu Beginn der Schlacht getötet. Eine verirrte Kugel bohrte sich in sein Herz und bevor er auch nur ahnen konnte was mit ihm passierte, war er bereits tot.

Mich hatte auch eine Kugel gestreift, also nicht mich sondern Edward, aber seine Haut war viel stärker und seine Wunden heilten auch schneller. So waren an meinen Armen und in meinem Gesicht bereits nur noch schwache Kratzer zu sehen. Mina war zur Gänze ohne Verwundung geblieben, aber auch wenn sie eine Kugel getroffen hätte, was ich weder bestreiten noch bestätigen kann, so würde selbst von diesen Verwundungen nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Ihre Wunden schlossen sich auf der Stelle wieder.

„Wir scheinen irgendjemanden gestört zu haben. Diese verbrannten Leichen waren nicht für unsere Augen bestimmt gewesen." Kam es von Mina.

„Wir sollten so viel wie möglich über die Männer herausfinden." Sie deutete auf die Leichen vor uns.

Unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Widerwillig stimmte ich ihr zu. Beinhaltete doch dieses herausfinden diese zu durchsuchen. Mehr als lustlos machte ich mich an diese widerwärtige Aufgabe. Ich drehte die Taschen des Mannes der mir als nächstes lag um. Er war so um die Zwanzig. Jung genug um zu sagen er hatte das ganze Leben noch vor sich, aber das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden, oder in dem Fall Edward. Er trug schlichte einfach Kleidung, so wie auch die anderen Männer. So wie auch die anderen Männer. Sie wirkten wie gedungene Mörder. In seinen Taschen fand sich nicht viel. Ein paar Münzen, Kautabak und einen kleinen Zettel Auf diesem stand nur eine Zahl – 27.

Moment mal, die Toten, die anderen Toten, das waren 27 gewesen. Ich zeigte meinen Fund Mina. Sie hatte auch wenig Brauchbares bisher vorzuweisen. Einen alten rostigen Schlüssel und ein benutztes Taschentuch, dessen Farbe vermutlich irgendwann mal weiß gewesen war.

Wir untersuchten auch noch den Rest und betrachteten anschließend unsere magere Ausbeute. Vor uns lagen eine Taschenuhr, der Schlüssel, ein kleines Stück Papier mit der Zahl 27 darauf, mehrer Messer und unterschiedliche Waffen, ein kleiner quadratischer, flacher Gegenstand, wo man weder erkennen konnte aus was er gemacht wurde, oder wozu er diente, mehrere Münzen, ein Kruzifix und ein kleiner Knochen ( Diente wahrscheinlich als Glücksbringer oder als Schutz vor bösen Geister). Das war alles. Keine Ausweise, keine Schriftstücke die belegten wer die Männer waren, oder woher sie kamen.

„Was weißt du über die Zahl 27?" fragte mich Mina plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Kurz dachte ich nach und mir kam automatisch dieser Satz in den Sinn.

„Jeden 27. Tag treffen sich Sonne und Mond um ihre Bestimmung zu teilen!" zitierte ich laut, was mir einen interessierten Blick von Mina eintrug.

„Welchen Tag haben wir eigentlich heute?" kam schon die nächste Frage von ihr.

„Den 28zigsten!" erwiderte ich, nach einem Blick auf meine Uhr, trocken.

„Im Bereich des Spirituellen bzw. Kartenlesens steht die Zahl 27 für Urborus die Schlange die sich selbst in den Schwanz beißt und steht somit für die Unendlichkeit des Universums, dem ewigen Kreislauf."

Recht viel weiter brachte uns das auch nicht.

„Du kennst dich im Kartenlesen aus?" Bevor ich es verhindern konnte hatte ich die Frage schon gestellt. Milde und leicht verrucht lächelte sie mich an.

„Dr. Jekyll du wirst noch feststellen ich Besitze eine Menge Talente und unter anderem auch die Kunst des Kartenlesens."

Ich konnte es wieder einmal nicht verhindern und lief rot an, bei ihren Worten. Natürlich war mir der körperliche Akt zwischen Mann und Frau ein Begriff und ich hatte durchaus meine Erfahrungen, aber darüber sprechen oder es auch nur andeuten, das konnte ich nicht und ich wusste auch nicht wie ich mit anzüglichen Bemerkungen umgehen sollte.

„Lass uns das alles einmal zusammenfassen!" Schlug Mina vor.

Sie bemerkte meine Verlegenheit nicht oder sah großzügig darüber hinweg. Sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt und schritt nachdenklich vor mir auf und ab. Sie war eine bemerkenswerte Frau. Bewundernd folgten ihr meine Augen.

„Wir haben 27 Leichen, die am 27. getötet und verbrannt wurden. Warum und zu welchem Zweck ist uns unbekannt. Außerdem wurden wir aus uns ebenso unbekannten Gründen angegriffen und unser momentan größtes Problem ist, dass wir nur schwer oder kaum erklären konnten was hier passiert ist." Brachte sie alles auf den Punkt.

Ins Dorf konnten wir auch nicht wieder zurück und um Hilfe bitten. Man würde uns wahrscheinlich lynchen, bevor sie uns danach fragten was hier passiert war. Der Sheriff war tot und das war einer von ihren Leuten aus dem Dorf. Wir waren lediglich Fremde.

Leicht räusperte ich mich und lenkte so Minas Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

„Nun diese Männer müssen von irgendwo hergekommen sein. Wir…vielleicht können wir ihren Spuren folgen?"

Nachdenklich sah Mina mich einen Augenblick an.

„Es bleibt uns wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig. Wir müssen herausfinden was hier passiert ist, ehe der Nächste versucht uns zu töten."

Bevor wir loszogen verbargen wir noch den Sheriff. Die anderen Männer würden kein Aufsehen erregen, aber der Sheriff hatte mit uns das Dorf verlassen und wenn ein Einheimischer hier draußen über seine Leiche stolperte, waren wir durch die Dorfbewohner in ernster Gefahr.

Wir untersuchten den Schnee genau, dazu zogen wir immer größere Kreise rund um die Toten. Noch war der Schnee mit Spuren vom Kampf übersäht, doch schon bald wurden sie weniger und dann hörten sie bis auf zwei Stellen ganz auf. Die einen gehörten uns, wie wir vom Dorf zurückkamen, aber die Anderen weckten unser Interesse.

Schweigend folgten wir den Fußspuren. Es war nicht gut Lärm zu verursachen, wer weiß wessen Aufmerksamkeit wir damit erregten. Aber dafür war es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät, wenn ich so auf die toten Männer schaute. Irgendwer war bereits auf uns Aufmerksam geworden.

*

Wütend hetzte er durch die eisigen Flure. Seine Männer hatten sich nicht zurück gemeldet, also musste er annehmen sie hatten versagt, aber das wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Er suchte seine Männer sehr genau aus. Sie mussten gewisse Kriterien erfüllen. Sie durften nicht zimperlich sein, wenn es um Menschenleben ging, egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind. Für Geld taten sie einfach alles und sie hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren. Seine Männer waren ein skrupelloser Haufen, moralischer Abschaum.

Die Meisten hatten schon getötet, oder irgendeine andere schlimme Straftat begangen. Bisher gab es noch nie Probleme mit ihnen. Solange sie pünktlich ihr Geld sahen, Frauen für ihr billiges Vergnügen bekamen und einen guten Vodka, war ihre Welt für sie in Ordnung und fügten sich klaglos in seine Befehle. Er kontrollierte wie jeden Tag die Käfige, schon bald kam die neue Lieferung. Die Schlösser funktionierten einwandfrei. De Scharniere waren stabil.

Beim vorletzten Käfig runzelte er die Stirn. Der Schlüssel fehlte. Er warf einen suchenden Blick auf den Boden, aber auch hier lag er nicht. Der Schlüssel war verschwunden. Wer hatte zuletzt die Käfige kontrolliert? Marlow! Ihn hatte er losgeschickt die beiden Fremden zu töten.

Nun gut, wenn Marlow tot war und die Fremden den Schlüssel an sich genommen hatten, würde sie das nicht wirklich weiterbringen, sie hatte keinen Ahnung von ihm und schon gar nicht von dem was er hier tat. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. 27 Käfige hingen exakt im Kreis, in der Mitte befand sich ein riesiges Pentagramm um die Energie zu bündeln, doch das eigentlich interessante befand sich darüber an der Decke.

Natürlich jetzt nicht sichtbar, da der Deckel geschlossen war. Nur an jedem 27. wurde er geöffnet und dann waren auch die Käfige voll. Ärgerlich stellte er sich in die Mitte und streckte die Arme zur Seite aus.

„Warum funktionierst du nicht?" stellte er laut die Frage, aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Irgendetwas übersah er. Verdammt. Er wusste er stand dicht davor. Greifbar war der Triumph, aber noch hielt er ihn nicht in seinen Händen. Seine Hände! Augenblicklich sah er auf seine in schwarzen Handschuhen steckenden Hände, darunter verbarg sich totes Fleisch.

Schnell ließ er sie wieder sinken und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die am Rande stehenden Tische zu. Darauf lagen seine ganzen Messgeräte und Instrumente die er brauchte um die Maschine zu kalibrieren und wieder neu einzustellen. Er hatte dreißig Tage Zeit den Fehler zu finden und dann würde ihm ein erneuter Versuch zeigen ob er diesmal erfolgreich war.

Die Zeit war sein größter Feind. Schwerfällig griff er nach einem Schraubenzieher, nur mühsam konnte er ihn in der Faust behalten. Beinahe panisch warf er ihn wieder auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum. Er brauchte seine Medizin und dann…dann würde er auch arbeiten können.

*

Wir folgten den Spuren im glitzernden Schnee. Der Mond der heute besonders schön und klar am Himmel stand, eigentlich war es eine sehr schöne, romantische Nacht und weckte in mir und auch Edward ganz andere Bedürfnisse, als irgendwelche Verbrecher zu jagen. Obwohl mit der Jagd hatten meine Gefühle sehr wohl etwas zu tun, nur nicht um einen Bösewicht zu finden und zu stellen, sondern gingen in eine ganz andere Richtung.

Sehnsüchtig blickte ich auf Minas Rücken. Ich hatte mir diese Reise anders vorgestellt, zumindest ab dem Zeitpunkt wo Mina so deutliches Interesse an mir gezeigt hatte. Jedenfalls stand nicht Mörder suchen im Mondlicht auf meiner Liste der Dinge die ich mit ihr vorhatte.

Leise seufzend ging ich hinter ihr her. Sie war ganz auf den Boden vor sich konzentriert. Ihre Augen waren bei Nacht besser als meine und so war es für sie auch ohne den Mond ein leichtes den Spuren zu folgen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und wandte sich zu mir um.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ach Gott, ihre feinen Ohren, gerade möchte ich sie verwünschen.

„Natürlich!" meinte ich bestimmt und sah ihr gerade in die Augen, dabei wuchs in mir der Drang meine Uhr hervor zu holen und den Deckel auf und zuschnappen lassen.

Energisch unterdrückte ich ihn. Ich würde mir vor ihr nicht ständig diese alberne Blöße geben, schließlich war ich ein Mann von Welt, mehr oder weniger. Leicht neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, ihr schien an mir etwas aufzufallen. Ich fühlte wie ich unruhig unter ihrem Blick wurde, wusste ich doch das ihrem scharfen Augen nicht viel entging.

„Henry?" sprach sie fragend meinen Namen aus.

„Ja?" kam es wenig geistreich von mir zurück.

Langsam kam sie auf mich zu, nervös strich ich mir über die Lippen. Hungrig folgte ihr Blick dieser Geste und blieb starr auf meinem Mund haften. Vielleicht fühlte sie es auch? Diese Nacht hatte etwas Sinnliches an sich.

Ich neigte mich ihr entgegen und brannte nach ihrem Kuss, sehnte mich nach dem Verschmelzen unserer Lippen, ich wollte sie spüren. Verdammt ich war auch nur ein Mann. Doch kurz bevor sie mich berührte wandte sie sich abrupt wieder ab.

„Das sollten wir auf später verschieben, Henry!" stellte sie mit kühler Stimme fest, aber ihr Körper sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Mina war ein sehr leidenschaftliches Geschöpf, von ihr ging ein sinnliches Knistern aus, dass mir nur zu deutlich signalisierte, das auch sie sich wünschte wir wären woanders, nur nicht hier. .


	4. Chapter 4

4 I´ll be with you

_Endlich frei! _

_Drei Tage hielt er mich gefangen, doch jetzt brauchte er mich und so kam ich frei. __Oh wie sehr liebte ich den Klang von splitternden Knochen und reißenden Fleisches. Henry dachte er würde mich verstehen, aber im Grunde hatte er keine Ahnung von meinem wahren Wesen. Er glaubte zu wissen was mich antrieb. _

_Wenn ich ihn nicht brauchen würde ich hätte mich seiner schon längst entledigt. Wir waren aneinander gebunden wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Sobald du sie umdrehst entdeckst du ein völlig neues Bild und doch ist es dasselbe. _

_Ich sah Mina dabei zu wie sie einem Mann seines letzten Tropfen Blutes beraubte. Sie war wie ich. Minas Mordlust stand meiner in nichts nach. Die Jagd und das Töten der Beute__, nichts befriedigte mehr. Kaum etwas verströmte mehr Lust. Die Männer, vier an der Zahl, waren bereits tot ehe sie ahnten das ihr Schicksal mit ihrem Angriff besiegelt war. _

_Um die restlichen Drei kümmerte sich Mina. Ich sah das Blut über ihr Kiefer laufen, was in mir eine andere Gier weckte. Ich wollte sie, ich begehrte sie. Sie sprach all meine Triebe an. Den Jagdtrieb, ich wollte ihr hinterher hechten. Den Beutetrieb, sie sollte nur mir gehören. Und schließlich den stärksten Triebe – Sex. Ich wollte sie unter mir begraben und mit ihr der Wolllust frönen. Ich wollte sie schreien und stöhnen hören. Sie sollte mich anflehen aufzuhören und darum betteln__, dass ich weitermachte. _

_Ich spürte das Entsetzen von Henry. Er würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich das tat. Er liebte die Frau, ich aber die Bestie in ihr. Das wilde Tier in ihr, die ungezähmte Kreatur die ohne zögern töten konnte. Sie dreht sich zu mir, die Lippen blutverschmiert. In mir regt sich etwas, auch Henry war davon nicht unberührt. Er mochte es leugnen, aber er besaß viel von meinem Wesen. Viel mehr als er wahrhaben wollte._

_Dre__i Tage lief er hinter ihr her, begehrte sie und bekam dennoch nicht den Mund auf. Wie oft rief ich ihm zu sich zunehmen was sie ihm anbot. Sie wollte es doch genauso sehr wie er. Aber dieser liebeskranke Trottel ging schweigend schmachtend und sabbernd hinter ihr, treu ergeben gleich einem Hund. _

_Das konnte er sie__, anschmachten, aber sie war eine Frau die genommen werden wollte, doch Henry war schwach. Er brauchte mich, aber ich brauchte ihn nicht. Ich wäre sogar besser ohne ihn daran. Gut er hatte mir damals in London geholfen zu fliehen. Hätte ich mich nicht in ihm verbergen können, dann wäre es mir nur schwerlich gelungen dem Henker zu entkommen, aber hier draußen war er nur eine Last für mich. _

_Mina hätte ihm sicher keinen zweiten Blick zugeworfen ohne mich. Im Grunde war sie sicher mehr an mir interessiert als an Henry. Was kann er schon einer Frau bieten? Seinen schwachen Körper. Er konnte nicht sowie ich __mit bloßen Händen Knochen zum bersten zu bringen. Für ihn wäre es das Beste sich für immer zurück zu ziehen und mir seinen – unseren Körper zu überlassen. Ich war nun mal der Bessere von uns beiden, das konnte er leugnen soviel er wollte, es wurde deswegen nicht weniger wahr. _

_Oh Gott! Es hat begonnen. Unvorstellbare Schmerzen zwangen mich beinahe in die Knie. Schon bald würde es mich nicht mehr geben. Henry gewann an Stärke. Ich will nicht zurück gedrängt werden. Solange war ich gefangen gewesen. Kannst du dich noch erinnern wie wir gemeinsam über die Dächer von Paris liefen? Was haben wir für Schabernack getrieben? Henry? Kannst du mich hören? _

_Lass mich bleiben, sie will gar nicht wirklich dich, sondern mich. Was willst du überhaupt noch hier? Ich hasse das. Warum konntest du nicht ein Elixier entwickeln, das diese Schmerzen aufhören und nicht wiederkamen. Was bist du nur für ein Wissenschaftler? Und du nanntest dich einmal brillant. _

_Wie brillant ist das den, dass du es nicht einmal schaffst eine Frau mit der du ganz alleine, bis auf mich, unterwegs bist flachzulegen? Henry zuckte in mir erschrocken über meine rü__de Wortwahl zusammen. _

_So war er,__ der gute Henry – kultiviert und steif bis in die Zehenspitzen. Mann, wenn sich das nur auf eine Region beschränken würde, du könntest vermutlich drei Minas auf einmal glücklich machen. Wieder zuckte er zusammen. Werd doch endlich etwas lockere! Oh diese Schmerzen, wie ich das hasste! Henry tu was dagegen! _

_Meine Hände waren nicht länger meine sondern seine. Ich wurde wieder zu ihm. Eines Tages, das schwor ich ihm, eines Tages würde ich mich nicht mehr zurück drängen lassen. Eine neue Schmerzwelle ließ mich vorn übergebeugt zusammen krümmen. Ich spürte wie sich mein Gesicht zu verändern begann und nicht mehr länger meine Züge trug. Es war Henrys Gesicht. _

_Sieh nur - Mina sieht uns zu. Sie ist nicht wie Lanyon. Sie erträgt unseren Anblick! Lanyon dieser Schwächling. Bei unserem Anblick verlor er den Verstand und dann starb er einfach. Er war nicht unser Freund! Egal was du behauptest, Freunde verhalten sich anders. Krampfhaft bemühte ich mich aufrecht zu bleiben, heißer Schmerz durchfuhr meine Glieder, meine Knochen. Ich spürte wie sie sich verschoben und neu zueinander fanden. Noch kannst du mich zurückdrängen, aber eines Tages, Henry, eines Tages bin ich frei..._

_*_

Wir erklommen den Hügel vor uns. Mina mir voran. Gut das sie keine Ahnung von Edwards Gedanken hatte, die teilte er nur mir mit und er machte mir Angst damit. Er war soviel stärker als ich. Was wenn ich mich eines Tages wirklich nicht mehr zurück verwandle? Nicht dran denken. Es gab vorrangig wichtigeres. Zum Beispiel wer diese Menschen getötet hatte. Hier draußen gab es einen, oder vielleicht mehrere Mörder und sie wollten auch uns töten.

Um Edward würde ich mich später kümmern. Ich wusste, dass er nicht einfach war. Er ist die böse Seite in meiner Seele und ich hatte ihn freigelassen. Unter einem falschen Namen hatte er unvorstellbare Dinge getan. Und ich sollte ihm die Freiheit geben. Nein, dass konnte ich nicht zulassen. Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war er wirklich der bessere Mann von uns beiden.

Unwillkürlich musste ich an Dorian Grays Worte denken. Ich hatte mich geweigert Edward frei zu geben und er warf mir an den Kopf zu was ich dann nütze sei. Diese Worte hatten mich getroffen, denn sie entsprachen der Wahrheit. Ich war nur wegen Edward bei dieser Mission dabei gewesen. Aber küssen wollte sie vorhin mich. Nicht Edward. Zeit wäre genug gewesen.

_Du führst mich nicht in die Irre. So schnell ging die Verwandlung nicht von statten. Edward! Edward ich danke dir, du hast uns beiden das Leben gerettet. Ich kann nicht sagen ob ich genauso erfolgreich gewesen wäre, aber ich empfinde auch nicht dasselbe Vergnügen dabei wie du. Ja, ich habe dich bewundert und ich tue es auch jetzt. Du tust die Dinge zu denen ich nicht fähig bin. Ich wünschte du wärst nicht so ungestüm. Für uns beide muss doch Platz in dieser Welt sein._

Drei Tage ließ ich ihn nicht heraus und das zerrte an ihm. Er hasste es eingesperrt zu sein und er hasste es meiner Willkür ausgeliefert zu sein. Edward ich werde für uns beide eine Lösung finden, gib mir Zeit.

*

Aufkeuchend verließ er seinen Wachposten. Das was er gesehen hatte konnte es gar nicht geben. Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Vielleicht rächten sich seine Opfer so an ihm? Seine Mutter hatte es ihm am Sterbebett prophezeit. Eines Tages würde er für all seine Sünden büßen müssen. Er hatte gegrinst als sie das sagte. Fest packte sie ihn dabei am Hemdkragen. Ihr stinkender Atem des Todes schlug ihm ins Gesicht als sie ihm die nächsten und ihre zugleich letzten Worte zu bellte.

„Jetzt lachst du noch, aber es wird der Tag kommen wo du voller Angst an meine Worte denken wirst! Du wirst für deine Sünden bezahlen!"

Kurz bäumte sie sich noch auf und dann war sie tot. Hastig löste er ihre Finger von seinem Hemd, durchsuchte ihre Taschen nach Münzen und floh dann aus dem Elternhaus. Er fürchtet den Tod und wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Wenn er andere tötete, dann mit einem Revolver, mit einem Gewehr.

Töten war für ihn kein Problem, aber dem Tod ins Angesicht blicken, dass konnte er nicht. Schnell bekreuzigte er sich und lief den Hügel hinab auf das Labor zu. Er musste Meldung machen. Dieser freakige Typ und seine blutrünstige Lady waren auf dem Weg hierher und die beiden verursachten ihm eine Scheißangst.

Er zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und wie durch Geisterhand öffnete sich vor ihm die Schneewand und gab den Zugang zu einem Tunnel frei. Dieser führte in das Labor seines Herrn. Er musste ihm Meldung erstatten. Kaum hatte er das Tor passiert, begann es sich schon wieder zu schließen. Dankbar schloss er kurz die Augen.

Die Beiden würden nie den Zugang finden und auch wenn sie ihn entdecken sollten, ohne den kleinen, metallenen Gegenstand, den ihnen ihr Herr gegeben hatte, würde sich das Tor nicht öffnen. Sie waren somit draußen und er war drinnen in Sicherheit.

_Das waren keine Menschen, das waren Monster! So wie dein Herr!_ Flüsterte ihm da seine innere Stimme zu. Fahrig wischte er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht um den nassen Schnee loszuwerden und auch die ihn verwirrenden Gedanken. Langsam, leicht schwanken ging er weiter. Er würde seinem Herrn Bericht erstatten.

*

Mina drehte sich zu mir um. Eine Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Knoten gelöst und umspielte weich ihr Gesicht. Kaum jemand kann sich vorstellen, was mir bei ihrem Anblick durch den Kopf ging.

„Wir sind schon ganz nahe. Ich kann es spüren."

Schnell konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf unsere Umgebung und versuchte sie dabei auszublenden, was mir unglaublich schwer fiel. Da war etwas. Ein Vibrieren, ein leises Summen. Für Menschen Ohren unhörbar, aber mit meinen geschärften Wahrnehmungen konnte ich es hören.

Edward konnte es hören und durch ihn auch ich. Wir waren den Spuren über einen Hügel gefolgt. Steil fiel dieser zur anderen Seite ab. Wir hatten schon fast das Tal erreicht als Mina sich zu mir umwandte.

„Ich kann es hören. Was ist das?" fragend blickte ich sie an.

Sie zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern und warf mir ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu.

„Tja das wüsste ich auch gerne. Ich denke mal es hat was mit unseren neuen Freunden zu tun."

Die Dame verstand sich auf Sarkasmus, auch eine Eigenschaft die ich nicht besaß.

„Komisch, meine Freunde wollen mich nicht umbringen, oder vielleicht doch!"

Mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich daran wie ich Quatermain und Sawyer kennen gelernt hatte. Quatermain hatte mich in Paris förmlich vom Dach geschossen und mich in einem Netz gefangen genommen, also nicht mich sondern Edward.

Jetzt wurde ihr Lächeln offener. Sie mochte meinen Humor. Ich fühlte wie mir innerlich ganz warm wurde. Sie mochte meine schlechten Witze. Plötzlich wurde ihre Miene wieder ernst. Mit Schwung drehte sie sich wieder um und fixierte einen Punkt vor sich. Ich konnte nichts sehen, sie versperrte mir die Sicht.

Schnell schloss ich zu ihr auf um zu sehen was sie sah. Misstrauisch legte ich die Stirn in Falten und fasste automatisch nach meinem Elixier in meiner Tasche. Vor uns bewegte sich eine Gestalt auf uns zu.

*

Es waren tatsächlich die Beiden. Sie lebten noch, also waren seine Männer tot. Ärgerlich, aber nicht abwendbar. Er würde sich ihrer persönlich annehmen. Wer weiß vielleicht fand er noch Verwendung für sie. Er hatte siebenundzwanzig Käfig die bis zum Ende des Monates gefüllt sein mussten.

Sie waren stark und außergewöhnlich, wenn er den Worten von Georg seiner Wache glauben schenken durfte. Fragen konnte er ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte ihn in seinem Zorn getötet. Dabei wusste er man sollte nie den Boten der die schlechten Nachrichten brachte töten.

Scharf behielt er die beiden beim näher kommen im Auge. Sollte Georg recht haben, so waren sie nicht zu unterschätzten. Obwohl mit seiner Stärke konnten es nur sehr wenige aufnehmen. Knapp vor ihnen blieb er stehen. Sie hatten keine Angst vor ihm.

Ein ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn. Sein Äußeres alleine sorgte schon meist dafür, dass sich sein Gegenüber unwohl fühlte und sich auch fürchtete.

„Guten Abend Madam, Sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

5 It´s hurts me so

Hier standen wir, gefangen in einer Eiswüste und von den kalten Winden gebeutelt, ich zumindest und tja was, machten leichte Konversation mit einem vermeintlichen Mörder? Ich schielte unauffällig zu Mina um an ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen was sie davon hielt, aber so wie der eisige Schnee um uns keine Spuren zeigte, so zeigte ihr Gesicht keine Regung. Ich räusperte mich umständlich und ergriff das Wort.

„Wir hatten augenscheinlich noch nicht das Vergnügen. Mein Name ist Dr. Henry Jekyll und meine Begleiterin…" Ich wollte gerade Mina vorstellen doch der Mann uns gegenüber fiel mir mit seiner unmenschlichen Stimmte ins Wort.

„Ihre Gemahlin nehme ich an?" Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder lagen tatsächlich seine kalten Augen einen Moment lüstern auf Mina? Was in mir einen Impuls auslöste dem ich spontan nachgab.

„Ja!"

Minas Züge verdüsterten sich, aber noch sagte sie kein Wort, ließ mich gewähren. Sie war ein Mensch der gerne zusah wie sich die Situation entwickelte und dann intuitiv eingriff.

„Verzeihen sie meine schlechten Manieren. Darf ich sie auf eine Tasse Tee einladen?"

Das Ganze entwickelte sich zusehends surrealistisch. Man könnte glatt meinen, wenn man sämtliche äußere Umstände zur Gänze ignorierte, wir befänden uns in irgendeinem Londoner Salon. Was mich zur Überzeugung brachte das es sich bei unserem neuen "Freund" um einen englischen Staatsbürger handelte oder zumindest um jemanden der selber sehr lange in England gelebt hatte. Im schienen die englischen Sitten vertraut zu sein.

Ich zögerte ob ich dieser Einladung folge leisten sollte und sah unentschlossen auf Mina. Die nickte gerade anmutig mit ihrem Kopf und schritt hinter unserem Gastgeber her. Dieser ging schon voraus und wies uns so den Weg. Ich zupfte Mina sachte am Ärmel um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, was mir einen Unmutslaut von Edward einbrachte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht in meine Richtung.

„Hältst du das für klug?" flüsterte ich ihr kaum hörbar zu, aber durch ihr feines Gehör war es für sie mühelos mich zu verstehen.

Wir waren uns in der Tat sehr ähnlich, oder wollte ich es gerne so sehen? Unwichtig! Streng konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf den Mann vor uns. Welch ungewöhnlicher Anblick er doch war. Ich konnte nicht sagen wie er aussah. Sein Gesicht, bis auf die Augen, verbarg er unter einem dicken Schal. Er trug einen sehr voluminösen, dunklen Mantel der auch keinen Aufschluss über seine Statur zuließ und seine Haltung wirkte leicht gebeugt so das selbst seine Größe unmöglich zu schätzen war.

„Es ist für uns die beste Möglichkeit um herauszufinden wer versucht hat uns zu töten und was mit den armen verbrannten Seelen passiert ist."

Ich blickte ihr kurz in die Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß ich tatsächlich alles um mich. Schnell schüttelte ich mich und wehrte so diese verräterischen Sehnsüchte, meine Gefühle für sie die mich immer wieder aufs Neue überrumpeln ab. In meinem Alter war mein Verhalten einfach nur lächerlich zu nennen.

Abrupt wandte ich mich ab von ihr und begann energischer als es nötig war durch den Schnee zu stapfen und versuchte dabei nur an den Mann vor uns zu denken. Er war unheimlich genug um mich von meinem so spät entdeckten Libido abzulenken, sollte man meinen. Wir erreichten über eine Anhöhe ein kleines Tal in dem gleich einem riesigen Maul ein Loch in der Erde klaffte. Unschlüssig blieb ich davor stehen.

Edward wollte von mir nicht unter die Erde gebracht werden. Er hasste es eingesperrt zu sein und außerdem haftete dem Loch der Duft einer Falle an. Alles was darin verschwand würde nie mehr die Sonne sehen. Woher kam nur dieser Gedanke? Mina schritt an mir vorbei und folgte dem Mann und ich folgte ihr. Ganz selbstverständlich.

Von außen wirkte es düster und geheimnisvoll, doch von innen sah es aus wie ein riesiges Labor. Es erinnerte mich ein bisschen an zuhause. Die langen hell erleuchteten Gänge von denen vereinzelt immer wieder Türen aus Stahl abzweigten, waren meinem Labor nicht unähnlich. Schnell schritt unser Gastgeber voran und schon bald hatte ich die Orientierung in dem Wirrwarr aus Gängen und Türen verloren.

Das war nicht einfach ein Bunker der grob in die Erde gehauen wurde, sondern eine Stadt die heimlich und verborgen ihre Existenz im Eis hatte. Ein eigenständiger, sich selbst organisierender Komplex, an derer Spitze unser Gastgeber stand, dessen Namen wir noch immer nicht kannten. Er hatte sich noch nicht vorgestellt.

Plötzlich hakte sich Mina bei mir unter. Vertraulich kam sie näher. Von außen betrachtet sah es sicher so aus als suche sie bei mir Schutz. Das dieser Gedanke absurd war, konnte niemand, der sie nicht kannte wissen.

„Was denkst du, Dr. Jekyll?" wisperte sie mir leicht amüsiert zu.

„Was für ein Abenteuer!" Sie schien das alles zu genießen.

„Ich denke das wir wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank geführt werden und deshalb schleunigst von hier verschwinden sollten." Erwiderte ich trocken.

Das Gefühl von Unruhe, das mich seit wir dieses Labor betreten hatten, beschlich wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Wieder beruhigte mich das Wissen Edward bei mir zu haben. In der Not wäre ihm hier kaum jemand gewachsen. Er war stark und konsequent. Er kannte kein Erbarmen. Glockenhell lachte sie kurz auf.

„Deswegen mag ich dich so. Ich liebe deinen Humor und deine Art die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen!"

Verdutzt sah ich sie an. War es möglich, dass sie selbst in dieser Situation wo wir uns offensichtlich in Gefahr befanden, mit mir flirtete?

„Mrs. Harker das ist nicht der richtige Moment für so was." Erwiderte ich leicht schroff.

Wie schaffte sie das? Mit wenigen Worten war es ihr gelungen mich aufs höchste zu erregen und meine Umgebung völlig zu vergessen. Sie schenkte mir ein sinnliches Lächeln.

„Gibt es den? Den richtigen Moment? Ich habe keine Lust darauf zu warten."

Ich musste schlucken. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung was für einen Tumult sie in mir auslöste? Lust! Dieses Wort war als einziges von dem Ganzen das sie mir in einer aufreizenden Weise zuflüsterte das in mir hängen blieb. Ohne gegen den Drang ankommen zu können strich ich ihr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Gesicht. So zart und weich fühlte sich ihre Haut unter meiner Hand an.

„Tu das nicht mit mir!" flehte ich atemlos.

Wie sehr konnte ein einzelner Mensch einen gefangen nehmen? Ich hatte bevor ich diese Reise mit ihr begann keine Ahnung, doch nun in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend fing ich an zu verstehen. Ich war nicht länger frei, ich gehörte ihr.

Vor uns hielt der Mann inne und öffnete zu seiner rechten eine Tür. Er bat uns einzutreten. Es war so eine Art Salon. Noble, gepolsterte Möbel von zeitloser Elleganz prägten das Bild. Eine kleine Essgruppe stand in mitten des für seine Verhältnisse großen Raumes. An eine der Wände war ein Diwan geschoben worden. Darüber hing ein Landschaftsgemälde von einem mir nicht bekannten Künstler. Es zeigte die Gegend rund um Dover, jedenfalls schien es mir so.

An der anderen Seite stand eine lange Anrichte mit silbernen Kandelabern in denen lange Kerzen ein warmes Licht spendeten. Was aber nicht notwendig wäre, da sich an den Wänden moderne Gaslaternen befanden, die ausreichend Licht spendeten. Er ließ uns um den Tisch Platz nehmen und schenkte uns aus einer kristallenen Karaffe Sherry ein. Vorsichtig nippte ich daran.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich glaube nicht ihren Namen gehört zu haben. Darf ich fragen mit wem wir das Vergnügen haben?"

Der Schal bewegte sich etwas um seine Mundpartie so das ich annahm er darunter lächelte.

„Wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Ich muss sie um Verzeihung bitten." Er erhob sich.

„Tiberius Livingston, zu ihren Diensten!" Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, was vielleicht höfflich gedacht war, aber auf mich spöttisch wirkte.

„Mr Livingston was ist das für eine Einrichtung? Was tun sie hier?" kühl und klar kamen die Worte aus ihrem Munde. Wer würde ahnen dass sie zuvor versucht hatte mir den Kopf zu verdrehen?

„Ich forsche!" Er hatte wieder Platz genommen und die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen.

Gelangweilt spielten seine behandschuhten Finger mit dem kleinem Glas das vor ihm stand. Ich war gespannt ob er daraus einen Schluck nehmen würde, denn dann müsste er uns sein Gesicht zeigen. Was verbarg er unter diesem dicken Schal? Irgendeine Entstellung?

„Wonach forschen Sie?" warf ich die nächste Frage ein.

„Ach so dies und das, nichts bestimmtes. Mich interessieren die Geheimnisse der Natur und des Universums." Er ließ es beiläufig klingen, gab seinem Tun hier bewusst etwas Banales. Zumindest versuchte er das, aber er tat es mit einer Auffälligkeit die ihn Lüge straffte. Misstrauisch verengten sich meine Augen.

„Es scheint mir eine sehr große Einrichtung hier zu sein. Wer hat sie geschaffen?" Vielleicht brachte uns diese Frage weiter.

„Ich arbeite schon seit vielen Jahren hier. Mein Tätigkeitsfeld hat sich ständig vergrößerte, so brauchte ich auch beständig mehr Platz und so wuchs diese Anlage." Er war gerne hier.

Voller Zuneigung klangen seine Worte. Dieser Ort war seine Leidenschaft. Ich kannte das und verstand es. Früher war das für mich mein Labor gewesen. Tagelang schloss ich mich dort ein und betrieb intensive Forschungen. Schlief kaum und aß nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Ich ging ganz in meiner Arbeit auf. Komisch so ähnlich fühlte ich auch für Mina.

„Zeigen sie uns woran sie arbeiten, oder ist das geheim?" Mina lehnte sich ein Stück nach vor, auch sie hatte den Sherry bisher nicht angerührt.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen ihnen alles zu zeigen. Wir, meine Mitarbeiter und ich, haben hier nur selten Gäste umso mehr freut es mich, wenn sich jemand hier her in diese zuweilen doch sehr einsame Gegend verirrt."

Wir erhoben uns alle gleichzeitig und folgten sodann wieder unserem Gastgeber, Mr. Livingston, wenn das sein richtiger Name war. Ich wage das zu bezweifeln.

„Als wir hier her kamen wurden wir von Männern angegriffen. Wissen sie etwas darüber?" Woher nahm ich den Mut diesen Vorstoß zu wagen? Es muss an Edward oder Mina liegen.

„Oh das tut mir leid zu hören. Diese Gegend ist zwar nicht dicht besiedelt und doch gibt es auch hier den einen oder anderen Schurken." Seine Worte waren so aufrecht wie ein Glas Schmutzwasser klar ist.

Ich schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase, was mir einen schmerzhaften Ellenbogenhieb von Mina eintrug. Auch Livingston zog pikiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ich hatte ihn wohl etwas verärgert, aber das war mir in diesem Augenblick egal. Was sollte dieser schon dagegen tun uns einsperren? Schon bald sollte ich diesen Gedanken bereuen, denn genau das hatte er vor.

Wieder liefen wir hinter ihm her durch das Wirrwarr an Gängen. Er brachte uns in einen kleinen Raum der Zellenartig wirkte. Eine schmale Pritsche stand an der Wand und es gab einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Stuhl, das war alles. Ich wollte ihn schon fragen was das soll, als hinter mir die Tür zuschlug. Wir waren gefangen. Mina die vor mir stand war das ebenso bewusst wie mir, doch im Gegensatz zu mir wirkte sie kein bisschen beunruhigt.

„Unser Gastgeber will unserer Anwesenheit sobald nicht wieder beraubt werden." Meinte sie Scherzhaft, dabei kam sie auf mich zu.

Der Raum war nicht groß, doch verlangte er nicht diese Nähe, die sie nun zu mir suchte. Ich unterdrückte anstrengend die aufwallenden Gefühle, die sie so mühelos entfachen konnte, in mir und tat zugleich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ähm…" alles schrie in mir.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht was und es war wenig hilfreich Edwards Stimme in mir zu hören, die laut rief: _„Nimm sie!"_

Sie rückte unbeirrt wieder an mich heran, griff an mir vorbei und probierte ob die Tür tatsächlich verschlossen war.

„Siehst du, wir können gar nichts tun, außer…" sie ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Mir wurde der Mund trocken und meine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich rau an. Ich hing an ihren Lippen wie ein Ertrinkender. Was würde sie sagen?

„Außer…" Sie strich mir mit dem Finger über meinen Mund, fuhr sachte die Konturen nach. Wie sensibel können Lippen sein? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf das doppelte und mein Atem ging stoßweise. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und gab mich ganz meinen Empfindungen, die sie in mir auslöste, hin.

„Uns best möglich die Zeit vertreiben!" wisperte sie dicht an meinem Mund, sodass mich ihr warmer Atem an der Oberlippe kitzelte und eine Welle der Erregung über den Rücken jagte die sich an einer bestimmten Stelle zu konzentrieren begann.

Oh Gott diese Frau raubte mir den Verstand! Sie begann mich sanft zu küssen und meinen Mund mit dem ihren zu erobern. Ich kapitulierte auf der Stelle, ließ mich von ihr verführen und führen. Sachte knabberte sie an meiner Unterlippe um sie dann in ihren Mund zu saugen.

Die Hitze in meinem Körper schien mich zu verbrennen, sie hatte ein Feuer in mir entfacht, dass problemlos das Eis draußen zum schmelzen bringen würde. Ich umklammerte Halt suchend ihre Schultern. Fest gruben sich meine Finger in ihr Fleisch. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Kragen meines Hemdes, die dicke Jacke hatte sie schon längst zur Seite geschoben und versuchten die Haut darunter frei zu legen.

Ihre Lippen wanderten mein Kinn entlang und fanden die sensible Stelle hinter meinem Ohr, von der ich gar nicht wusste das ich sie hatte, beinahe wäre ich vor ihr in die Knie gegangen.

„Wir…wir sollten das nicht tun. Was wenn unser Gastgeber oder jemand anders kommt und uns so sieht?" stieß ich um Luft ringend hervor.

„Wir sind hier Gefangene, sollten wir uns da nicht lieber Gedanken über unsere Flucht machen?"

Sie hatte den ersten Knopf geöffnet und streichelte sanft die Haut die zum Vorschein kam.

„Für Edward muss es doch ein leichtes sein uns hier raus zubringen." Meinte sie leichthin, aber für mich hatten ihre Worte die gleiche Wirkung wie ein Kübel Eiswasser. Die Saat die Edward in mir gesät hatte ging dank Mina auf.


	6. Chapter 6

6 If I tell you - will you listen?

Sie spürte wie ich mich versteifte und wich zurück.

„Was hast du Henry?"

Ich schloss hastig den einen Knopf den sie geöffnet hatte, sie beobachtete mich dabei und in ihren Augen entstand ein kühler Glanz, und versuchte mich zu fassen. Wie sollte man erklären, dass man auf sich selbst eifersüchtig war? Hämisch grinste Edward in mir. Er ahnte dass es mir unmöglich sein würde. Ich räusperte mich kurz und richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf. Sie sollte denken ich sei der Situation erhaben, wenn dem auch nicht so war.

„Ich…" begann ich. „Ich halte es nach wie vor für keine gute Idee." Erklärte ich lahm.

Sie sah mich fest an. Noch immer stand sie für mein Empfinden viel zu dicht vor mir. Ich konnte kaum richtig atmen. In ihrer unmittelbaren Gegenwart fühlte ich mich zumeist etwas atemlos und nach dem was wir zuvor beinahe getrieben hätten, oh Gott ich spürte wie ich errötete, war es nur all zu verständlich das ich um jeden Atemzug mühevoll rang. Es war als wäre ich eine sehr lange Strecke gelaufen, ohne mein Ziel zu erreichen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und ließ sich auf das schmale Bett fallen.

„Und nun Henry sagst du mir was tatsächlich los ist!" verlangte sie bestimmt.

Man konnte dieser Frau einfach nichts vormachen. Stock steif bewegte ich mich zu dem einzigen Stuhl den es in unserer Zelle gab und ließ mich darauf nieder. Ich blickte zu Boden, ich mochte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihr sagte, dass mich der Gedanke quälte sie könnte Edward interessanter finden als mich.

„Nun ich…" Unbewusst hatte ich meine Uhr aus der Tasche gezogen und begonnen mit dem Deckel zu klappern. „Was du über Edward gesagt hast…" Ich wusste nicht wo ich hinsehen sollte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in einen anderen Raum zurückgezogen, aber das war unmöglich.

„Ja?" hakte sie sanft nach.

„Ich…was hältst du von ihm?" Nun war es raus! Gleich würde sie über mich lachen. Ich wartete auf diesen verräterischen Laut, aber er kam nicht.

So kam es das ich doch noch den Kopf hob und sie ansah. Um ihren Mund lag sehr wohl ein amüsiertes Grinsen, aber in ihren Augen stand Neugierde gepaart mit Wärme.

„Edward kann in manchen Situationen sehr nützlich sein. Seine Kraft macht ihn in zu einem wertvollen Verbündeten." Bei ihren Worten sackte ich in mich zusammen.

Um sie nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, es wäre für sie ein leichtes gewesen den Schmerz in meinen Zügen zu entdecken, da es mir unmöglich war diesen zu verbergen, sah ich wieder nach unten. Angestrengt betrachtete ich die beiden Zeiger meiner Uhr und konnte doch nicht sagen wie spät es war.

„Aber…" Nun war sie es die im Satz stockte. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich auf.

„Aber zur Unterhaltung jeglicher Art bist du mir tausendmal lieber auch wenn du zuweilen sehr anstrengend bist!" Belustigt funkelte sie mich an. „Komm setzte dich neben mich!" forderte sie mich auf. Ich zögerte.

Würde sie wieder versuchen mich zu verführen? Nicht das es mir unangenehm war, im Gegenteil nach ihren Worten wünschte ich mir fast in ihrer Nähe zu sein, aber ich traute mir selber nicht. Ich begehrte sie so sehr, das mich meine Lenden schmerzten und das war mir peinlich. Unentschlossen steckte ich meine Uhr zurück in die Tasche und wippte stattdessen nervös mit meinem Fuß. Plötzlich streckte sie ihre Hand nach mir aus und ohne zu zögern ergriff ich sie, ließ mich sanft von ihr an ihre Seite ziehen.

„Wir sind schon ein merkwürdiges Gespann, Henry!" meinte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Das sind wir!" stimmte ich ihr voll und ganz zu.

„Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte sie leise. Ich runzelte die Stirn und neigte mich ihr zu. Ich verstand nicht.

„Ich begehre dich und gewöhnlich nehme ich mir einfach was ich begehre. Zurückhaltung liegt schon lange nicht mehr in meiner Natur. Ich fürchte eine der schlechteren Eigenschaften die ich von Vlad übernommen habe." Erklärte sie mir leicht zerknirscht.

So eine schöne Frau wie sie muss sich nicht entschuldigen, für nichts und schon gar nicht wenn sie sich für seinen steifen, verbohrten Trottel wie mich interessierte. Scheu griff ich nach ihrer Hand, sie hatte die meinige sobald ich neben ihr saß, losgelassen und hielt sie vorsichtig in meiner.

„Du bist eine außergewöhnliche Frau, die es bestimmt nicht nötig hat sich bei einem so alten Narren wie mir zu entschuldigen. Ich sollte dankbar sein für jede Aufmerksamkeit die du mir schenkst, denn ich habe sie nicht verdient!"

„Ach Henry!" seufzte sie bei meinen Worten.

Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie an mein Gesicht. Unbewusst schmiegte ich mich an sie. Es tat so gut in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ich erlag ihrem weiblichen Zauber vollkommen. Ganz langsam senkte ich meinen Kopf bis mein Mund über ihrem schwebte. Ich wollte, nein musste sie wieder küssen. Zögerlich, bittend hielt ich inne. Wie würde sie reagieren? Immerhin hatte ich sie vor wenigen Minuten erst zurück gewiesen.

Erwartungsvoll hob sie ihr Gesicht den meinen entgegen. Sie würde mich nicht zurückweisen. Nun war ich es der verführte. Ich küsste sie wie ein Verdurstender der den Quell des Lebens an ihren Lippen gefunden hatte. Plötzlich erklang das scheußliche Knirschen des Schlosses hinter meinem Rücken. Jemand kam! Schnell ließ ich sie los und drehte mich gespannt zur Tür um.

Es war nicht unser Gastgeber, sondern einer seiner Angestellten wie ich vermutete. Er trug auf einem Tablett etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken und stellte es auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, dann wandte er sich uns zu.

„Mein Herr lässt sich entschuldigen. Er muss sich um einige dringliche Angelegenheiten kümmern. Er bittet auch die eventuellen Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen und würde sich freuen mit Ihnen morgen den Rundgang durch sein Labor fortsetzten zu können."

*

Oh diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen. Sie kamen immer schneller und in immer kürzeren Intervallen. Es war ihm gerade noch gelungen die beiden sicher einzusperren, dann verlor er für einen Moment das Bewusstsein. Sein Arzt hatte ihn damals gewarnt. All das waren Folgen von seinen Experimenten. Vor allem das letzte war eindeutig schief gegangen. Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in seine Räume. Achtlos warf er Hut und Handschuhe auf die Kommode neben der Tür.

In diesen Räumen versteckte er sich nicht. Hier war er was er war. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er die oberste Schublade von der Kommode auf und fischte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. Schnell entnahm er dieser ein paar Tabletten und nahm sie ohne sie vorher zu zählen ein. Danach legte er sich auf sein breites Bett. Schon bald würden ihn die Tabletten so müde machen, dass er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Er nahm den Hörer vom Telefon, das neben seinem Bett stand ab und wählte eine zweistellige Nummer. Er musste sich noch um seine Gäste kümmern, bevor ihn das Morphium in seine sanften, berauschenden Arme nahm. Er würde wieder träumen. Er würde alles noch einmal erleben.

Vor langer, langer Zeit sah er anders aus. Er sah gut aus vor seinem Experiment und dem Brand der daraus folgte. Die Tabletten begannen zu wirken. Er fühlte, wie er zu schweben begann. Sich leicht fühlte und alles vergaß. Und dann war er wieder in seinem Labor. Er schob sich die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war zweifellos ein gut aussehender Mann gewesen mit seinem dichten schwarzem Haar, der adelig wirkenden Nase und ordentlich gestutzten Oberlippebart der einen schön geschwungenen Mund verbarg.

Hektisch mischte er Flüssigkeiten zusammen, sah wieder in seinen Unterlagen nach, mischte weiter, erhitzte das Ganze, ließ es zehn Minuten abkühlen und erhitzte es noch einmal, das war wichtig für den Ausdehnungsprozess und dann….Dann passierte das Dilemma. Immer wieder fragte er sich warum. Der Sud kochte über und explodierte. Teile davon schleuderten in sein Gesicht und verätzten es. Eine Stichflamme schoss in die Höhe und im Nu stand das ganze Labor in Flammen. Seine gesamte Arbeit von mehreren Jahren wurde an diesem Nachmittag ruiniert und auch seine Frau und sein Sohn kamen in der Feuerbrunst, die auf das ganze Haus übergriff, um. Einzig er überlebte diese Katastrophe.

Lange Zeit stand es um ihn schlecht, aber er überlebte. Nur von seiner einstigen Schönheit war nichts geblieben. Er war für immer entstellt und nicht nur das. Seine Lunge, seine Stimmbänder und auch die Speiseröhre erlitten durch den dichten Qualm und der großen Hitze bleibende Schäden, aber weit aus mehr wiegten sie Schäden die ihm sein misslungenes Experiment einbrachte, wobei die unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht das schlimmste waren. Diesmal musste sein Versuch klappen. Er fühlte es, diesmal würde er klappen. Mit den Beiden war die Maschine stark genug und konnte ihn heilen. Er würde neu entstehen, wiedergeboren werden.

*

Ich genoss alleine das herrliche Abendessen. Auch wenn uns unser Gastgeber hier eingesperrt hatte, so ließ er es an gutem Essen nicht fehlen und auch der Wein war ein vorzüglicher Tropfen. Ich ließ es so aussehen als hätten wir uns beide an den Speisen gelabt. Niemand sollte bevor er es notwendig war wissen was Mina wirklich war. Das bot uns einen beträchtlichen Vorteil, wenn unser Gastgeber und seine Lakaien ahnungslos blieben. Nachdem ich mich gestärkt hatte, tupfte ich mir mit der beigelegten Serviette sorgfältig den Mund ab dann wandte mich Mina zu.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Zustimmend nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Kannst du außer Blut auch noch etwas anders zu dir nehmen?" fragte ich sie.

Nicht das ich mir um mein Wohl sorgen gemacht hätte, sie würde wahrscheinlich mit einem Biss Edward endgültig die Freiheit schenken, es interessierte mich einfach.

„Ja. Ich kann ein paar Bissen, ohne das es mir schadet von normalem Essen zu mir nehmen."

Ich lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück und sah sie neugierig an.

„Wie wurdest du was du bist?"

Es galt als unhöflich jemanden nach seiner Vergangenheit zu fragen, aber dies waren besondere Umstände und ich war tatsächlich neugierig. Ich wollte so viele wie möglich über sie erfahren. Um ihren Mund zeigte sich wieder jenes geheimnisvolle Lächeln, dass ich so sehr an ihr liebte.

„Das ist eine etwas lange und komplizierte Geschichte. Willst du sie wirklich hören?" Sie schien kein bisschen beleidig ob meiner aufdringlichen Neugierde.

Ich nickte erwartungsvoll, was ihr ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte. Sie war ein Wesen das gerne und viel lachte, eine Eigenschaft die mir schon vor Edwards Erscheinen abhanden gekommen war.

„Ich war bevor ich zu dem wurde was ich heute bin ein einfaches Mädchen mit einfachen Träumen. Meine Welt war in Ordnung so wie sie war. Ich hatte einen wunderbaren Verlobten, meinen späteren Ehemann Jonathan Harker und ganz liebe Freunde. Vor allem Lucy Westenra, wir waren wie Schwestern. Sie fiel Vlad als erste zum Opfer. Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen, denn ich war ihm selbst bereits verfallen. Ich folgte ihm nach Transsilvanien in seine Heimat und er machte mir seine Unsterblichkeit zum Geschenk. Jonathan befreite mich aus seinen Fängen und holte mich zurück nach England, vorher wurde ich noch zu seiner Frau. Er hat bis zu seinem Tode nie erfahren, dass er zu spät kam. Ich wollte ihm diese Bürde nicht aufladen. Er glaubte er hätte mich gerettet und so tat ich alles dafür ihm diesen Glauben zu erhalten."

Nachdenklich sah ich sie an. Sie hatte ihr Leben nur grob umrissen, scheinbar wollte sie nicht mehr ins Detail gehen, was ich verstehen konnte. In ihren Augen lag leicht verborgen ein alter Schmerz.

„Edward ist ein Teil von mir, das weißt du schon. Ich habe mit gefährlichen Substanzen gespielt um den Beweis zu erbringen, dass das Böse vom Guten getrennt werden kann. Tja ich habe es geschafft. Ein wahnsinniger, kranker Wissenschaftler der tatsächlich mit seiner Aberwitzigen Idee recht hat." Ich lachte trocken auf.

„Außer dir und unseren Freunden auf dem Schiff kennt keiner mein Geheimnis. Nun gut Professor Moriarty kannte es auch, aber ich schätze mal er kann es nun niemanden mehr weitererzählen."

Professor Moriarty war unser Gegner in der gemeinsamen Schlacht gewesen. Ein sehr würdiger Gegner. Er hätte es fast geschafft uns alle zu töten und wir waren bis auf Sawyer alles, nur keine gewöhnlichen Menschen. Eigentlich war das auch nicht richtig. Sawyer hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass auch er auf seine Art außergewöhnlich war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erhob ich mich und nahm wieder an ihrer Seite Platz.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte ich sie leise, meine Hände hatte ich vor mir im Schoss gefaltet. Sie langte mit ihrer herüber und legte sie auf meine.

„Jetzt werden wir uns ein wenig ausruhen und sehen was uns der nächste Tag bringt. Noch besteht kein Anlass zu handeln. Meine Neugierde ist erwacht – ich würde gerne erfahren was unser Gastgeber genau mit uns vorhat."

Das schmale Bett war eigentlich nur für eine Person gedacht und wir sollten zusammen hier Platz finden. Ich schluckte. Das würde bedeuten wir müssten uns sehr eng aneinander schmiegen. Mina legte sich hin und klopfte mit der Hand auf das Bett. Umständlich glitt ich an ihre Seite.

Es war Ewigkeiten her als ich das letzte Mal mit einem weiblichen Wesen die Schlafstätte teilte und das auch nur kurz und für einen einzigen Zweck. Stocksteif lag ich da und wagte es nicht mich zu bewegen. Ich konnte ihren ganzen Körper an meiner Seite fühlen und das löste die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen in mir und in Edward aus. Empfindungen denen ich mich verweigerte und nicht weiter zu ergründen suchte.

Mina schmiegte sich an mich und unbeholfen nahm ich sie in die Arme. So schlief ich tatsächlich nach einer Ewigkeit ein und glitt in einen tiefen, angenehmen Schlaf.

Mina mein Herz.


	7. Chapter 7

7 My Destiny

Tief atmete ich mit geschlossenen Augen ein und aus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich mich befand, aber es war so angenehm. Ich fühlte mich warm und geborgen und noch war ich nicht bereit dieses Gefühl herzugeben.

„Henry?", drang eine vertraute Stimme an mein Ohr.

„Hm?" ,erwiderte ich verschlafen. Nein, ich wollte mich wirklich nicht von meinen Träumen lösen. Sie waren so voller Liebe und friedlich.

„Henry, du musst aufwachen!" befand die Stimme jetzt schon eine Spur energischer. Gleich, wollte ich ihr zuflüstern, aber kein Ton verließ meine Lippen. Nein, diesen paradiesischen Ort gab ich nicht so leicht auf.

„Henry, ich fürchte wir bekommen Besuch und da wäre es vielleicht besser, diesem mit offenen Augen zu begegnen."

Hatte meine süße Mina mit leicht sarkastischem Tonfall zu mir gesprochen oder hörte es sich nur für mich so an, da ich mich immer noch weigerte wach zu werden. Mühsam schlug ich meine Augen auf und sah dem neuen Tag entgegen, der mir im künstlichen Licht erstrahlte. Wir befanden uns noch immer in einer Zelle und waren noch immer eingesperrt, aber das Beste war – Mina lag noch immer in meinen Armen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken beugte ich mich über sie und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit meinen. Ich musste einfach wissen ob alles so wahr war, wie ich es glaubte und tatsächlich. Sie ließ sich nicht nur von mir küssen, sondern erwiderte sogar diesen.

„Mein Dr. Jekyll, die Nacht scheint dir gut bekommen zu haben!" meinte sie scherzhaft, sobald ich meine Lippen von ihren nahm. Ich grinste sie spitzbübisch an, sie hatte Recht. Diese Nacht war, wenn man von der Tatsache, dass wir Gefangene waren einmal absahen, die Beste meines Lebens und das war ihr Verdienst.

„Ich habe herrlich geschlafen, liebste Mina!" flüsterte ich ihr sinnlich ins Ohr.

Oh ja, heute fühlte ich mich stark und verwegen, aber mit dem Knirschen des Schlosses verschwand auch meine Euphorie. Hastig richtete ich mich auf. Niemand sollte uns in dieser äußerst kompromittierenden Situation vorfinden. Das konnte ich Mrs. Harker nicht antun. So schnell es ging kam ich auf die Beine und ehe die Tür zur Gänze aufsprang, stand ich, zwar etwas verknittert, neben dem Bett und sah unserem Besucher erwartungsvoll entgegen. Es war wieder der Diener von gestern. Er brachte Frühstück.

„Der Herr lässt ausrichten, er komme in gut einer Stunde und zeigt Ihnen dann den Rest der Station." Eröffnete ihnen dieser, als er das neue Tablett abstellte und das alte mitnahm.

„Gut, wir werden bereit sein!", sah ich mich genötigt zu antworten, was mir einen seltsamen Blick von Mina und dem Diener eintrug. Wir mochten Gefangene sein, aber es lag an uns ob wir uns auch wie solche verhielten. Steif nahm ich auf dem Stuhl Platz und begutachtete die Speisen. Es gab Tee. Oh Gott, diese Barbaren kannten Tee, mein Tag war fürs erste gerettet.

*

Sorgfältig schlang er sich den Schal um sein Gesicht, sodass nur noch die Augen zu sehen war, der Rest wurde darunter verborgen, auch seine Handschuhe streifte er sich über. Seine Bewegungen wirkten noch etwas ungelenk, das waren die Nachwirkungen vom Morphium. Er würde sich vermutlich den ganzen Tag etwas erschöpft fühlen, auch sein Denken war merklich verlangsamt, aber das machte nichts, da er heute nicht viel arbeiten würde. Heute würde er den beiden Fremden sein Reich zeigen, was er eigentlich gestern vorgehabt hatte, aber da spielte ihm sein Körper einen Streich.

Er fasste nach seinem Hut und sah in den Spiegel, den er gleich neben der Tür aufgemacht hatte. Als er hineinblickte sichtete er nur seine Augen und seinen an einigen Stellen kahlen Kopf. Einige verstreute Haarbüschel, das war alles was ihm von seiner einstigen Pracht geblieben war. Zornig zog er den Hut mit zittrigen Finger zurecht, noch etwas was ihn den ganzen Tag begleiten würde. Seine Hände würden heute keine Ruhe finden. Er schloss sie kurz zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, dann riss er energisch seine Tür auf und trat mit entschlossenen Schritten den Gang entlang.

Seine Kammer lag am weitesten Abseits von allem. Einzig dieser Gang führte zu seinen Räumen und was keiner wusste, außer ihm, gab es nur in seinen Zimmern einen Fluchtweg, falls es nötig werden sollte. Dieser führte ihn direkt nach oben. Was mit den anderen geschah war ihm egal. Kaum hatte er seinen Gang verlassen und war in den nächsten eingebogen, wartete bereits ein Diener auf ihn.

„Was gibt es Neues?" fragte er mit seiner kalten, unmenschlichen Stimme. Auch ein Geschenk seines Laborunfalls.

„Die Gefangenen wurden wie gewünscht versorgt!", antwortete dieser ihm prompt. „Und die neue Lieferung sollte heute Nachmittag eintreffen. Meyers hat eine Nachricht geschickt. Er hat sich mit seinen Kontakten getroffen, aber er meinte, das wäre das letzte Mal. Die Sache würde schon langsam zu heiß!", berichtete ihm der Diener weiter, als er neben seinem Herrn Mr. Livingston her schritt, doch ein plötzlicher heftiger Schlag zwischen den Schulterblättern ließ ihn straucheln und zu Boden gehen.

„Wie kann er es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Verrate mir das?", keuchte Tiberius mit heißerer Stimme. Er war Widerspruch nicht gewöhnt und duldete ihn auch nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir!" kam es unterwürfig von unten. All seinen Untertanen war sein unberechenbares Temperament bekannt und sie fürchteten es zurecht. Nicht wenige von ihnen verloren so ihr Leben. Sie waren den Launen eines Wahnsinnigen ausgeliefert, aber er bezahlte gut und so ertrugen sie ihn, wenn auch mit großer Furcht.

*

Ich genoss wieder alleine die Speisen, die uns unser Gastgeber servieren ließ und wieder verblüffte mich die reichhaltige Auswahl. Es gab gekochte Eier, Schinken, Toast, verschiedene Sorten an Brot und Marmelade, verschiedene Sorten Obst, dazu Tee mit Milch und frisch gepressten Orangensaft. Ich labte mich an dem vorzüglichen Frühstück und aß mehr als ich an Appetit verspürte, aber das war auch gut so, den Mina nahm wie immer nichts zu sich. Schweigend wartete sie bis ich mein Mahl beendet hatte, richtete sich nur die Frisur, die über Nacht etwas in Unordnung geraten war und nahm dann wieder auf dem Bett Platz. Sie hätte, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, die Haare ruhig so lassen können, es gab unserer Beziehung etwas Vertrautes.

„Nun wie denkst du heute über die Situation?", fragte ich sie, nach dem ich die Serviette ordentlich gefaltet zurück auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Ich war satt, träge und zufrieden, eine gefährliche Kombination – für mich.

„Nun, ich denke immer noch wir sollten die Chance nützen und soviel wie möglich über diesen Ort herausfinden. Wie du sicher selbst ahnst, da man uns diese Gastfreundschaft förmlich aufgezwungen hat, geht hier nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu."

Über die Leichen, die wir gefunden hatten und über die Menschen die wir getötet hatten, schwiegen wir. Man konnte nicht wissen, ob uns nicht jemand belauschte und umso wenig wir verrieten was wir wussten umso weniger ahnte der Feind davon.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung wir sollten nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau halten. Von diesem Ort geht etwas sehr Böses aus." Oh Gott ich hörte mich wie eine verschrobene Wahrsagerin an.

Unmerklich schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Komisch das Hyde heute so beharrlich schwieg. Normalerweise ließ er keine Gelegenheit verstreichen auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen und das machte mir Sorgen. Wir waren hier nicht sicher.

„Lass uns dieses Labor, diesen ganzen Komplex auskundschaften und dann werden wir gehen!", schlug sie vor. Ihre Idee war durchaus vernünftig, wie ich mir schweren Herzens eingestehen musste, da meldete sich plötzlich Edward zu Wort.

„Verschwinde von hier so schnell du kannst!" riet er energisch. Edward besaß die Instinkte eines Tieres und so wie diese, konnte er, wenn Gefahr in der Luft lag, diese wittern.

_Warum?_ Ich sprach das Wort nur in meinem Kopf aus, ich wollte Mina nicht daran teilhaben lassen.

„Fühlst du es denn nicht, Henry? Wir werden sterben, wenn wir bleiben!"

So aufgelöst hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Selbst als wir gegen das Ungetüm, das Professor Moriarty aus meinem Elixier erschaffen hatte und das sicher an die zehnmal stärker als Edward war, fühlte er nicht diese hoffnungslose Unruhe.

_Du hast Mina gehört, wir sehen uns um und gehen dann. Uns wird nichts passieren! _Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen, wenn man es genau nahm, denn Edward war ich, ein Teil von mir.

„Lass uns verschwinden, Henry, solange wir noch können. Schon bald wird es dafür zu spät sein! Lass diesen Ort nicht zu unserem Schicksal werden!" Edward war nicht zu beruhigen. Keines meiner Worte hatte ihn zu beschwichtigen vermocht.

_Ganz ruhig Edward, wir werden gehen!_ Versprach ich ihm. Ich würde mit Mina darüber reden müssen. Sie vertraute bestimmt Edwards Instinkten, sie besaß ähnliche, wenn auch nicht so fein ausgerichtete. Sie war dafür zu sehr noch Mensch.

„Mina ich…" begann ich, wurde jedoch durch das öffnen unserer Gefängnistür unterbrochen. Mina sollte nie erfahren, was ich ihr zu sagen versuchte.

*

Tiberius lief durch die gesamte Anlage, überprüfte alles. Seiner Meinung nach war Nachlässigkeit der erste Schritt zum Untergang und er musste es schließlich wissen. Er sah das Resultat jeden verdammten Tag in seinem Spiegel. Er war einmal nachlässig gewesen, es würde ihm kein zweites Mal passieren.

„Kontrolliert die Käfige!", rief er seinen Männern zu, obwohl er das bereits selber erst einen Tag zuvor getan hatte.

„Und bereitet die Zellen vor. Ich erwarte noch heute eine neue Lieferung!"

Er ging seine Berechnungen noch einmal durch und wie schon beim letzten Mal konnte er keinen Fehler entdecken. Es musste an der schlechten Qualität seiner Probanten liegen, dass das Experiment misslang. Vielleicht wenn er dem Ehepaar Jekyll die Ehre erwies an seinem Experiment teilzunehmen, dann konnte vielleicht diesmal das Unmögliche endlich gelingen.

„Hast du den Generator überprüft? Haben wir noch genug Gas?"

Einer der Gründe warum sein Labor so hoch im Norden in der sibirischen Eiswüste lag, war der, dass es hier ein unerschöpfliches Vorkommen an Gas gab. Energie, die unerlässlich für ihn war. Das einzige Problem, das er hatte war dieses zu fördern. Ein Unterfangen das nicht ganz ungefährlich war.

„Ja Sir, die Förderung an Gas läuft einwandfrei. Sie werden genug Energie zur Verfügung haben."

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Er musste nur noch 26 Tage warten, dann war vielleicht ein völlig neuer Mensch. Nein, nicht vielleicht! Er war sich sicher, dieses Mal würde es gelingen. Er würde sich selbst neu erschaffen.

„Begleite mich! Ich möchte unseren Gästen einen Besuch abstatten!", befahl er einem seiner Männer, drehte sich um und rauschte in Richtung der Zellen davon.

*

Da stand er. Tat so, als sei nichts gewesen. Mr. Livingston verfügte über Nerven aus Stahl. Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und Mrs. Harker trat an meine Seite und erweckte so den Eindruck, dass wir tatsächlich ein Ehepaar waren.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie gestern so plötzlich verlassen musste!" entschuldigte sich Mr. Livingston und verbeugte sich knapp. Seine Worte kamen so glatt über seine Lippen, auch wenn sie durch seine grässliche Stimme verzehrt wirkten, dass man nicht auf den Gedanken kommen würde, er würde lügen, aber wir wussten es besser.

„Interessant und was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat sie so dringend gebraucht?" Ich machte einen winzigen Schritt, mehr erlaubte die kleine Zelle nicht, auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sie werden sicher verstehen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, das es sich um eine sehr delikate private Angelegenheit handelt, über die es mir nicht erlaubt ist zu sprechen und es daher vorziehen würde darüber zu schweigen!" Er war wirklich ein aalglatter Lügner.

„Aber natürlich!" antwortete ich ebenso aalglatt. „Ist es uns jetzt erlaubt die Station zu sehen, oder sollen wir weiterhin hier Ihre Gastfreundschaft strapazieren?"

War ich das? Kamen diese Worte tatsächlich aus meinem Mund? Mina tat mir scheinbar gut. Wieder verbeugte sich Mr. Livingston leicht vor uns und deutete mit der Hand einladend nach draußen.

„Sie müssen mir erneut vergeben, aber hier draußen achten wir sehr wenig auf gute Manieren und ich fürchte fast meine kommen mir immer mehr abhanden. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten darf?"

Er durfte! Ich hielt Mina meinen Arm hin und vertrauensvoll umfasste sie ihn und schmiegte sich an mich. Galant geleitete ich sie nach draußen und anmutig folgte sie mir. Unser Gastgeber brachte uns über einen langen Gang zurück zu dem Raum, oder Salon wo er uns gestern bewirtet hatte, aber er führte uns nicht hinein, sonder schritt weiter, immer tiefer in den verzweigten Komplex den sein Reich darstellte. Wir würden schon bald mit Staunen sehen, was er erschaffen hatte. Wir würden unserem Schicksal entgegen eilen, ohne es zu wissen.


	8. Chapter 8

8 The ruins of his world

„Das hier sind die Schlafräume meiner Männer. Auch sie leben hier mit mir auf der Station!"

Einige Türen zweigten vom Gang ab, aber diese waren verschlossen und gaben ihr Geheimnis, welches sich hinter ihnen verbarg, nicht frei. Mina blieb fest an meiner Seite. Nach außen gaben wir uns als Paar, und in meinem Herzen waren wir das auch. Einmal mehr spürte ich die tiefe Liebe, die ich für sie empfand und die Edward zu übermäßigen Spott reizte.

Liebe war etwas, zu dem er nicht fähig war. Er wertete es als ein Zeichen von Schwäche sich so von einem anderen Menschen abhängig zu machen. Für mich war es bereichernd sie neben mir zu haben, sie zu spüren, ihre Stimme zu hören. Wenn das Gefangenschaft war, dann ließe ich mich nur zu gerne einsperren. Unbewusst huschte ein Lächeln über meine Züge.

„Mr Livingston?" rief ihm Mina fragend zu und zwang ihn so stehen zu bleiben und sich uns zuzuwenden.

„Madam?" Wieder zeigte er diese unterwürfige Verbeugung, aber ich fiel nicht mehr darauf rein. An dieser Geste war rein gar nichts höfliches, sondern diente nur der Verstellung seiner wahren Person.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir Ihre Gefangenen sind? Ist das die übliche Gastfreundschaft, die man in diesen Breiten an den Tag legt, oder nur die Ihrige?" In seinen dunklen Augen flammte kurz heiße Wut auf. Er konnte es scheinbar nicht leiden, wenn man ihn in irgendeiner Form kritisierte.

„Nun, das diente nur Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit!" meinte er erklärend. Verblüfft sah ich ihn an und ich denke das ihm Mina einen ähnlichen Blick zu warf.

„Sie sperren Menschen zu ihrer Sicherheit ein? Da stellt sich mir die Frage, was denn hier so gefährlich ist!", erwiderte Mina spitz. Sie hatte anscheinend genug von seinen Spielchen.

„Es gibt unterschiedliche Gefahren. Manche sind sichtbar, mit denen wird man leicht fertig, aber andere sind unsichtbar. Sie haben keine Ahnung welche Gefahren einer so schönen Frau, wie Sie es zweifelsohne sind, in einem unterirdischen Labor, indem es vor Männer nur so wimmelt, drohen!"

Verächtlich schnaubte sie durch die Nase. Ihr drohte hier bestimmt keine Gefahr, im Gegenteil. Sollte es jemand tatsächlich wagen, sich ihr unsittlich zu nähern, würde er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

„Ich bin durchaus im Stande gut auf mich selbst Acht zu geben, Mr. Livingston!" stellte sie kühl fest. Sie hatte auch von diesen Spielchen genug.

Wir waren am Ende des Ganges angelangt wo uns eine doppelflügige Tür den weiteren Weg versperrte. Mr. Livingston wandte sich uns zu, besser gesagt mir, er sah schlicht über Mina hinweg.

„Ihre Gemahlin scheint mir sehr energisch zu sein!" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stieß er die Tür auf. Kurz wich ich ein Stück zurück. Der Geruch, die Gegenstände die sich darin befanden und die Kälte, all das kannte ich. Es war ein Sezierraum. Mina umklammerte fest meinen Arm, aber nicht weil sie auf der Suche nach Halt war, sondern um mir welchen zu geben.

„Wie kannst du nur die Kuriosität in dir entfesseln und doch so wenig mit dem Tod anfangen!" Ich sah ihr gequält in die Augen. Edward war der Tod egal, aber mir grauste davor. Mr. Livingston stand in Mitten des großen halbkreisförmigen Raumes und wie es mir schien war ganz in seinem Element.

„Dieser Raum dient der Erforschung der verschiedenen Kreaturen, die wir hier finden. Wir gewinnen so neue Erkenntnisse über ihr Leben und Ableben!" Irgendwie machte mich diese Antwort stutzig, aber ich konnte nicht sagen warum. Mina hatte sich von mir gelöst und wanderte unberührt in dem Raum umher. Der Tod war ihr Begleiter, ein guter Freund, den sie zuweilen nur zu gern zärtlich in ihren Armen empfing und an ihre Brust drückte.

Ich blieb an der Tür stehen und rieb gegen die aufsteigende Kälte, die mich immer mehr frösteln ließ meine Oberarme. Weder Mina noch unser Gastgeber spürten sie, was in mir eine neue Frage aufwarf. War er überhaupt ein Mensch?

„Mr. Livingston, aus welchem Teil Englands stammen Sie eigentlich?" Weniger aus Neugierde, sondern mehr um mich abzulenken, stellte ich die Frage.

„Ich komme aus der Gegend um Dover, blieb aber dort nicht lange. Mein Vater kehrte der Heimat den Rücken zu und ging mit meiner Mutter und mir nach Indien. Nach seinem Tode kehrte meine Mutter mit mir zurück nach England. Wir blieben in London bei Verwandten.", erzählte er mir.

Mina untersuchte inzwischen den Raum gründlich, ihr entging nicht viel. Sollte hier etwas Merkwürdig sein, würde sie es finden.

„Sie haben in Oxford studiert, nehme ich an?", kam von mir die nächste Frage. Mina war so konzentriert auf der Suche, und versuchte ihr noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Zustimmend nickte Mr. Livingston.

„Mein Onkel war sehr großzügig und finanzierte mein Studium!", gab er mir redselig Auskunft.

„Ich nehme an, auch Sie waren in Oxford?", nun stellte er seinerseits Fragen.

„Ja, ich darf mich dessen rühmen.", antwortete ich. Meiner Mutter war es sehr wichtig gewesen, dass auch ich wie schon mein Vater zuvor in Oxford studierte. Nur zu gern fügte ich mich ihrem Willen, denn es entsprach auch dem, was ich wollte. Ich hatte einen guten Abschluss, wenn auch nicht einen der Besten, aber ich verstand, was man mir beigebracht hatte. Edward konnte das zweifelsohne bestätigen.

Mina eilte zurück an meine Seite, sie war fertig.

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck lag um ihr Gesicht, sie hatte etwas entdeckt und ich freute mich jetzt schon darauf mit ihr alleine sein zu können, um alles zu erfahren. Mr. Livingston schloss die Türen wieder und brachte uns in den Flur zurück. Kaum waren wir an den Quartieren der Männer vorbei, zweigte der Gang in eine andere Richtung ab. Ich bekam langsam einen Eindruck davon wie diese Forschungseinrichtung aufgebaut war. Sie hatte etwas sternenförmiges. Absicht oder Zufall? Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass Mr. Livingston auch nur irgendetwas dem Zufall überlässt. Am Ende dieses gab es wieder eine doppelflügige Tür. Auch diese stieß Mr. Livingston auf und ließ uns eintreten.

Diesmal befanden wir uns in einem sehr gut ausgestatteten Labor. Vor uns, auf einem der großen Tische köchelte etwas im Destillator. Nun war ich es, der neugierig näher trat. Ich besah mir genau seinen Vorratsschrank und wäre beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben über einen solch gut befüllten Vorratsschrank zu verfügen. Hier gab es alles was das Forscherherz begehrte. Selbst die seltenste Essenz stand hier in ausreichender Menge zur Verfügung. Im nächsten Schrank waren die Früchte seiner Forschungen aufgereiht. Was sich in den Mixturen befand, stand nicht auf den einzelnen Tiegeln und Fläschchen, aber ihre Anordnung war so präzise, dass sie einer gewissen Ordnung unterworfen waren.

Er wusste bestimmt genau, wo was stand und was es bewirkte. Zu gerne hätte ich den Schrank geöffnet und von jedem der Gefäße, die sich hinter der Glasscheibe befanden, eine Probe genommen, aber unserem Gastgeber hätte das bestimmt nicht gefallen. Schweren Herzens riss ich mich davon los und schritt zwischen den Tischen hindurch. Interessiert beobachtete mich Mr. Livingston dabei, wie ich sein Labor begutachtete. Es gab zwei lange Tische, die fast über den ganzen Raum liefen und mit allen möglichen Dingen überquollen. Hochprozentiger Alkohol stand neben Krötenhaut, Ammoniak, Schwefel, Artemisia vulgaris kurz genannt Beifuß und tausend anderer Dinge, die ich unmöglich so schnell aufzählen vermochte.

Plötzlich wehte mir der Geruch des Destillators in die Nase. Mr. Livingston experimentierte zurzeit mit Opiaten. Das war interessant. Opium diente zur Schmerzbekämpfung und zur Bewusstseinserweiterung. Welchen Zweck verfolgte unser Gastgeber damit?

„Um dieses Labor dürften Sie eine Menge Menschen, die ich kenne, beneiden. Ich habe kaum ein besser ausgestattetes gesehen als dieses!", gab ich ohne Neid zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Es hat mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet, es zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit einzurichten."

Wir verließen das Labor und er brachte uns in seinen Salon, den wir schon von gestern kannten. Der Tisch war aufwendig gedeckt worden und mit der Hand deutete er uns Platz zu nehmen. Kaum hatte ich meinen Stuhl zurecht gerückt, wurde uns auch schon eine köstlich duftende Suppe serviert. Weder Mr. Livingston noch Mina rührten diese oder die folgenden Speisen an. Einzig ich aß mit Genuss. Mochte unser Gastgeber auch merkwürdig sein, die Küche war ausgezeichnet.

„Sie essen nichts, Madam?", neugierig wandte er sich an Mina.

„Wie auch Ihnen ist auch mir mein Appetit abhanden gekommen. Liegt wahrscheinlich an dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, dass Sie uns in Ihrer Großzügigkeit zukommen ließen!" Sarkasmus war eine Eigenschaft, die Mrs. Harker irgendwann einmal in große Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Wieder verengten sich die Augen unseres Gastgebers und verdunkelten sich kurz. Er mochte die scharfe Zunge von Mina nicht. Ich schon. Kurz zog er an einer Schnur, die sich kaum sichtbar hinter ihm befand und augenblicklich tauchten zwei bullig Männer auf.

„Begleitet meine Gäste in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurück. Sie haben für heute genug gesehen!" Mina dachte nicht dran, sich wie eine Gefangene abführen zu lassen und erhob sich kampfbereit von ihrem Stuhl. Sie würde sich nicht mehr einsperren lassen, sie hatte genug von diesem Unfug, aber sie hatte die Heimtücke unseres Gastgebers unterschätzt. Ein leises zischendes Geräusch war alles was zu hören war und dann brach sie vor meinen Augen zusammen.

„Mina!"

Auf keuchend sprang ich zu ihr und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, ehe sie zu Boden fiel. Sie war ohne Bewusstsein, aber am Leben.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr getan?" Ein Pfeil steckte in ihrer Seite. Ich zog ihn heraus und schleuderte ihn fort.

„Sie wird für eine Zeitlang tief und fest schlafen, aber keine Sorge es geht ihr gut. Hervorragend möchte ich sogar behaupten."

Finster sah ich ihn an und gab ihm stumm ein Versprechen. Das hier würde nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Niemand verletzte meine Mina und kam ungestraft davon. In mir schrie alles Edward freizulassen, er würde diesem Monster lehren, was es hieß mich zu reizen, aber zuerst musste ich mich um Mina kümmern. Ich hob sie sanft und vorsichtig auf meine Arme, gestattete es niemanden anderen sie zu berühren und ließ mich widerstandslos von den beiden Männern in unsere Zelle bringen. Behutsam betete ich sie auf dem schmalen Bett. Neben ihr kniete ich mich nieder und hielt ihre Hand in meiner. Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet, sie wirkte entrückt von dieser Welt. Er hatte sie unter Drogen gesetzt.

„Wir hätten nicht hier bleiben sollen." Flüsterte ich leise. „Dieser Livingston ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Wir sollten nicht den Fehler begehen ihn zu unterschätzen. Außerdem werde ich den Verdacht nicht los, dass er etwas von uns haben will. Nur was das sein könnte, kann ich nicht sagen!" Ich plapperte unnützes Zeug vor mich hin um mich zu beruhigen. Sie so zu sehen, brachte mich fast um den Verstand und nicht nur einmal ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich nach einem meiner kleinen Fläschchen griff.

Ich wollte ihn freilassen und er wollte frei sein. Er beschwor mich, bettelte, versprach mir und nur zu gerne hätte ich es zugelassen, dass er alles hier dem Erdboden gleich machte, aber ich konnte es nicht, denn dann müsste ich sie schutzlos hier zurück lassen. Ich ließ meine Lippen über ihre zierliche Hand gleiten. Ich liebte sie. So verharrte ich an ihrer Seite und wartete bis die Drogen ihre Wirkung verloren und sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

*

Dr. Jekyll war ein angenehmer, gelehrter Zeitgenosse, aber seine Frau. Was für eine Furie, was für ein Drache. Wie kam nur ein gebildeter Mann zu solch einer Frau? Wäre sie die seinige, hätte er sich ihr schon längst entledigt. Nun ja, genau das hatte er auch vor. Er würde die beiden für seinen Zweck töten, aber noch musste er warten. 25 Tage noch, dann stand der Mond und die Sonne im richtigen Zyklus.

Die beiden waren anders als die Gefangenen, die er bisher gehabt hatte. Woran es lag, da war er sich noch nicht ganz sicher. Zu einem bestimmt daran, dass sie keinerlei Furcht, trotz ihrer Gefangenschaft verspürten. Warum hatten sie keine Angst? Was gab ihnen Sicherheit?

Ihre Liebe zueinander? Waren sie verträumte, verklärte Idioten? Nun, diesen Eindruck hatte er nicht. Er würde sie erneut unter Drogen setzen und dann in Ruhe ihre Taschen untersuchen. Sie verbargen etwas vor ihm und er wollte wissen was es war.

Wieder zog er an der Schnur neben sich und einer seiner Männer erschien. „Sag dem Koch, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche. Ich möchte meinen Gästen ein unvergessliches Mahl zubereiten lassen!"


	9. Chapter 9

9 Things will change

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so vor ihr kniete, wann sie das Bewusstsein zurück erlangte. Es schien mir ewig. Orientierungslos blickte sie um sich und entdeckte mich vor sich. „Was ist passiert?" Ihre Pupillen waren immer noch geweitet, es würde sicher noch dauern, bis sie wieder ganz sie war. Wenigstens konnte er sie mit den Drogen nicht töten.

„Er hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt." Antwortete ich sanft. Jedes laute Geräusch musste in ihrem Zustand ohrenbetäubend sein, noch dazu, wo sie über ein sehr feines Gehör verfügte.

„Dafür werde ich ihn töten." Meinte sie trocken und versuchte mich anzulächeln. Es schien fast als wollte sie mich beruhigen. War mir mein innerer Aufruhr, meine Sorge um sie so deutlich anzusehen? Wahrscheinlich.

„Lass mich das für dich tun." Bat ich sie. Ich war kein Mörder, der Tod war mir zuwider, aber in diesem Fall… Wer Mina Leid zufügte, der hatte in mir einen Feind für immer gefunden. Sie umklammerte meine Hände und sah mich dankbar an.

„Du bist ein so lieber, guter Mensch, aber der Tod ist nicht dein Geschäft. Ich danke dir, dass du bei mir geblieben bist." Sagte sie schlicht. Sie war gerührt, dass ich bei ihr gewacht hatte. Wie viele ihrer Freunde hätten in dieser Situation das gleiche getan? Sie war für einige Stunden hilf- und schutzlos gewesen.

„Sag das nicht. Ich bin aus rein egoistischen Gründen bei dir geblieben." Offenbarte ich ihr. „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein. Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren."

Mina hob schwerfällig ihre Hand und strich mir sanft über das Gesicht. „Ach Jekyll, mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." Milde lächelte sie mich an. Ich küsste ihre Hände, dankbar sie wieder bei mir zu haben. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber sie benötigte meine Hilfe dazu. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so schwach oder krank gefühlt habe wie jetzt." Sie war so tapfer, ganz anders als ich. Vorsichtig nahm ich an ihrer Seite Platz und wie ganz selbstverständlich schmiegte sie sich an mich.

„Deine Wärme tut mir gut." Flüsterte sie. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und zog sie noch fester an mich. Wenn sie Wärme brauchte, dann soll sie soviel wie möglich davon bekommen.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir von hier fortkommen. Es ist kein guter Ort. Meine innere Stimme kann ihn nicht leiden." Ich sprach von Edward in Rätseln aus Angst er – Livingston – könnte uns hören. Diesem Menschen oder was immer auch war, traute ich alles zu. Stumm nickte sie an meiner Brust und sofort machte ich mir wieder Sorgen um sie. Sie war so nachgiebig und das war untypisch für Mina. Ich legte meinen Kopf an ihren.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dich noch einmal verletzten kann." Versprach ich inbrünstig. Ich litt mehr als sie.

„Ich werde bald Blut brauchen. Die Drogen haben meinen Hunger beschleunigt." Sie hatte ihre Hände an meinen Rücken gelegt und strich unruhig auf und ab.

„Du kannst meines haben." Schlug ich vor und meinte es auch so. Ich fühlte wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Von dir möchte ich ganz was anderes, aber dafür brauchst du dein Blut."

Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Nur zu gut wusste ich worauf sie anspielte. „Mina!" mühsam schluckte ich. Selbst in ihrer Verfassung flirtete sie noch mit mir. Sie hob den Kopf und sah hoch zu mir.

„Küss mich!" verlangte sie, aber es klang mehr wie eine Bitte. Bewegt blickte ich ihr in die Augen und senkte meinen Kopf. Ganz zart strich ich mit meinem Mund über ihre Lippen. Ungestüm kam sie mir entgegen und vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg unter mein Hemd und liebkosten meine bloße Haut. Ich fühlte wie meine Selbstbeherrschung zu bröckeln begann und ich ihr mehr und mehr entgegenkam. Hastig entfernte ich mich von ihr. Das war nun wirklich nicht der rechte Augenblick, geschweige den der richtige Ort. Ich erhob mich und ging auf Abstand.

„Du…du solltest dich ausruhen. Ver…Versuch zu schlafen." Stotterte ich unbeholfen herum. Ich stand in Flammen und war stark erregt. Edward brüllt in mir wie ein hungriges Tier, das die Beute schon in seinen Klauen gespürt hatte und nun war sie für ihn außer Reichweite. In diesem Moment hasste mich Edward tatsächlich.

Wie konnte ich nur aufhören? Wie konnte ich die Früchte nicht genießen, die sich mir so freiwillig anboten? Unwillig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er grollte mir zutiefst und ich ahnte bereits, dass er sobald er wieder freikam, mich seinen Zorn und Unmut spüren lassen würde. Mina sank auf die Kissen zurück und schlief tatsächlich wieder ein. Das Opium in ihren Adern war immer noch sehr stark.

Ich nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, in sicherer Entfernung und wachte weiter über sie. Kein Leid sollte ihr unter meiner Obhut geschehen. Ich und Edward würden dafür sorgen. Die Zeit verging und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Der Mann, der uns schon zweimal mit Essen versorgt hatte, erschien und brachte uns wieder Speisen. Es roch verführerisch von seinem Tablett. Ich merkte, dass ich sehr hungrig war und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er wieder ging. Verschlagen Grinste er mich an. Ich maß dem aber keine Bedeutung bei. Ach, hätte ich das nur getan. Ich hielt ihn einfach für einen Ganoven, einen Gauner und die können bekanntlich nicht anders. Ahnungslos begann ich zu essen und rannte damit in mein Verhängnis.

Mina erwachte von dem Duft der Speisen. Ihr Blick war nur noch ganz leicht getrübt, sie hatte das Schlimmste überstanden. Noch immer leicht schwindlig richtete sie sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie verwirrt. Ich zog rasch meine Uhr aus der Tasche und sah, dass es bereits 8 Uhr abends war. Es war spät geworden und sie hatte den ganzen Tag fast verschlafen. Eine Weile saß sie in sich gekehrt da. Ich ahnte bereits, dass der Zorn in ihr erneut wie eine riesige Welle hochschlug. Ich aß in Ruhe weiter und wartete ab was von ihr kam. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah mich alarmierend an.

„Iss das nicht!" rief sie bestürzt aus, aber es war zu spät. Ich fühlte es bereits. Meine Haut begann zu brennen und zu spannen. Edward kam frei. In meinem Essen, das vorzüglich war, waren nicht nur Kräuter und Gewürze. Livingston hatte mir auch Drogen verabreicht. Dieser Narr! Mir gelang es kaum bei normalem Bewusstsein Edward im Zaum zu halten, doch unter Drogen war es schier unmöglich. Ich krümmte mich auf dem Boden und wehrte mich gegen die Verwandlung.

„Henry!" rief Mina bestürzt aus, kniete sich neben mich und wollte mir helfen, doch ich schob sie fort.

„Nicht! Du musst…versprich mir dich zu retten. Diesmal ist es anders. Er wird keine moralischen, noch andere Grenzen kennen. Du musst dich vor mir in Sicherheit bringen!" warnte ich sie eindringlich. Beunruhigt wich sie zurück. Sie dachte zurück an den Augenblick, an dem wir einander zum ersten Mal sahen.

Das war auf der Nautilus gewesen und ich war nicht ich, sondern Edward. Ich war furcht einflössend. Er war es, aber er hatte sich gebessert, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt war er ohne jede Hemmung.

„Henry, was kann ich tun?" wisperte sie. Sie hatte keine Angst vor mir. Ihre Stimme war sanft wie immer. Ich hätte ihr so gerne geantwortet, ihr gesagt sie konnte gar nichts tun, außer weglaufen, so weit wie möglich. Mein Brüllen hallte durch den ganzen Komplex. Vor der Zelle war schon bald beunruhigendes Murmeln zu hören.

Ja fürchtet euch! Rief Edward in mir. Noch hatte ich mich nicht vollständig gewandelt, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und es passierte ohne das ich von meinem Elixier trinken musste. Ich hatte das befürchtet. Eines Tages war es nicht mehr notwendig es zu mir zu nehmen um ihn zum Vorschein zu bringen, es würde einfach passieren. Hier waren der Auslöser natürlich Livingstons Drogen.

Bei meiner Kleidung platzen die Nähte. Meine Jacke und mein Hemd fielen wie alte Stofffetzen von meinem Körper. Edwards massiger Körper kam mehr und mehr zum Vorschein. Schon bald war die Verwandlung abgeschlossen und er hatte seinen Willen. War frei und unkontrolliert. Ob Livingston mit diesem Ergebnis gerechnet hat? Wohl kaum. Mina drückte sich in eine Ecke und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Edward besaß die Kraft sie einfach wie eine Puppe zu zerbrechen. Ich verlor mich im Drogenrausch, war ganz benebelt und taumelte von einem bunten, surrealistischen Bild zum nächsten und irgendwann schaltete ich zur Gänze ab.

*

_Frei! Henry hatte mich genug genötigt. ER hat mir all meine Bedürfnisse untersagt. Nun hole ich mir was mir zusteht – Mina! Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und nahm ihren Duft auf. Sie roch sinnlich und süß und sie hatte keine Angst vor mir, aber das würde sie bald. Sie war eine sehr gefährliche Frau und ich würde bestimmt nicht den Fehler machen meine Beute zu unterschätzen. _

„_Mina, mein Liebes!" säuselte ich. Ich konnte durchaus charmant sein, wenn es die Situation erforderte und da ich nicht unbedingt mit ihren scharfen Zähnen Bekanntschaft machen wollte, versuchte ich es zuerst mit schmeichelnden Worten. Lauernd beobachtete sie mich. Sie vertraute mir nicht. _

„_Henry? Kannst du mich hören?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er konnte nicht. _

„_Ich bin hier und er schlummert wie ein Baby vor sich hin." Erwiderte ich hart. „Wir beide werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben, meinst du nicht?" _

_Mina fauchte unwillkürlich. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich von Edward Hyde Leid zufügen lassen, eher würde sie ihn töten und somit auch Henry. Erneut entstand Tumult vor der Zellentür. Ein Schlüssel quietschte im Schloss und die Zellentür wurde aufgerissen. Diese blinden Narren! Sie gaben mir den Weg frei. Vergessen war Mina, nur die Freiheit zählte und meine Rache an dem Mann, der mich hier eingesperrt hatte. Ich entdeckte ihn draußen zwischen seinen Männern. Erstaunt und entzückt musterte er mich. _

_Er sah mich an als wäre ich ein seltenes, exotisches Tier. Ich stürmte los mit der festen Absicht so viele von ihnen zu töten wie notwendig war, um wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu gelangen. Kurz vor der Tür traf mich ein hartes Geschoss. Livingston hatte auf mich geschossen. Schon wollte ich ihm hämisch zu grinsen. Drogen hatten bei mir keine Wirkung, nur bei Henry, aber plötzlich schwanden mir die Sinne und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. _

*

„Was haben Sie getan?" Mina stand über Edward gebeugt da. Seine Atmung ging flach, aber sein Puls schlug kräftig.

„Keine Sorge, Madam. Ihm geht es gut!" Zufrieden blickte er auf seine Waffe. Seine neueste Erfindung. Durch Zufall entdeckte er zwei Säuren, die wenn er sie miteinander verband, eine ungeheure Energie entwickelten. In der Waffe wurde diese Energie gebündelt und mit dem Abfeuern entlud sie sich auf denjenigen, der das Unglück hatte, getroffen zu werden. Es setzte einen Gegner außer Gefecht ohne ihn zu töten, oder bleibend zu schädigen. Hoffte er zumindest. Tiberius hatte die Waffe heute zum ersten Mal getestet.

„Sagen Sie mir, was ist er?" fragte er lauernd.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!" erwiderte Mina forsch.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich an Ihnen auch die Waffe teste? Antworten Sie!" Mina fühlte wie ihre Zähne länger wurden, sie vermochte sich kaum noch zu beherrschen. Livingston hatte ihren Henry verletzt, ihr Drogen gegeben und nun drohte er ihr noch. Das war bei weitem mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

„Nur zu! Es macht mir nichts aus." Sagte sie schroff. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt. Er mochte Henrys Geheimnis entdeckt haben, aber ihres gab sie ihm nicht so schnell preis. Tiberius zögerte, sie konnte was dieses Ding am Boden aushielt, töten. Er hasste es, aber für den Moment musste er nachgeben.

„Wenn er wach ist, erwarte ich Antworten. Ansonsten töte ich ihn!" Spie er kalt aus, drehte sich um und verließ die Zelle. Mit einem Wink seiner behandschuhten Hand befahl er seinen Männern die Zelle wieder abzuschließen. Kaum waren sie alle fort kniete Mina sich zu Edward auf den Boden.

„Wir sind in großer Gefahr. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen." Meinte sie resigniert. Wer hätte auch ahnen können das Tiberius Livingston über Waffen verfügte die ihnen sehr großen Schaden zufügen konnten. Sachte strich sie über sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde uns hier herausbringen. Versprochen." Wisperte sie ihm leise zu. Ich habe uns hier her gebracht und ich bringe uns auch wieder heraus, dachte sie entschlossen. Finster fixierte sie die Tür. Tiberius Livingston mochte ein gefährlicher Mann sein, aber er kannte sie nicht. Wusste noch nicht wozu sie fähig war. Bald schon würde sie ihn eines Besseren belehren.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Please forgive me

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir schien, erwachte ich wieder, in meiner normalen Gestalt. Edward hatte sich zurückgezogen. Er verhielt sich ungewöhnlich still. Fast so als würde ihm etwas Angst machen. Dieser Tiberius Livingston war ein fürchterlicher Mensch. Er war wie ich. Nach außen war es kaum sichtbar, aber er trug ein Monster in sich und er war schlau und gerissen. Er schaffte es eine Vampirin und einen Freak wie mich im Zaum zu halten. Etwas, was noch keinem Menschen gelungen war. Bisher.

Mühsam schlug ich die Augen auf. Mein Kopf dröhnte und ich hatte ein Gefühl als hätte ich zu starken Portwein zu mir genommen. „Was hat er mir gegeben? Welches Teufelszeug hat er an mir ausprobiert? Ich meine außer den Drogen."

Wie schwach ich klang. Aber war das weiter verwunderlich? Er hatte Edward ausgeschaltet. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie nahe an meinem Ohr. Widerstrebend nickte ich. Die Geste fiel mir unheimlich schwer. Mein Kopf schien bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung platzen zu wollen. „Bis auf höllische Kopfschmerzen, bin ich völlig in Ordnung.", kam es leise von meinen Lippen. Ich hatte den Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen aufgegeben. Das Licht war noch ein zusätzlicher Schmerzreiz, dem ich nicht bereit war mich zu stellen. „Komm!", forderte sie sanft und packte mich am Arm. Willig ließ ich mir von ihr aufhelfen und gemeinsam schritten wir zu unserem Nachtlager.

Schwer plumpste ich darauf. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich meinen Lippen. Ich war höchstens zwei Schritte gegangen und doch fühlte ich mich völlig ausgelaugt, so als wäre ich eine weite Strecke gelaufen. Dabei verfügte ich dank Edward über eine ausgezeichnete Kondition. Er liebte es die Nacht zu jagen. Er lief über die Dächer, lauschte den nächtlichen Geräuschen und war eins mit der Natur. Einer der wenigen Momente, wo er mit sich und seinem Umfeld im Einklang war. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich auf dem Rücken und konzentrierte mich auf meine Atmung. „Er hat auf Edward mit einer merkwürdigen Waffe geschossen. Ich habe so ein Ding noch nie gesehen. Er meinte es wären zwei Flüssigkeiten die miteinander in Verbindung gebracht diese Wirkung hätten."

Interessiert lauschte ich ihren Worten. Livingston war nicht nur klug, sondern auch vollkommen hemmungslos. Er brauchte uns, denn sonst hätte er uns bestimmt längst getötet.. Fragte sich nur für was. „Ich bringe uns hier wieder raus.", versprach sie und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder. „Ich fürchte fast, dafür ist es ein bisschen zu spät.", murmelte ich. Er würde uns nicht gehen lassen und er hatte die Waffen dazu gefunden uns aufzuhalten. Verletzt schwieg sie. Ich hatte ihr unbewusst wehgetan. Auch mit geschlossenen Augen sah ich es, ich fühlte es. Suchend tastete ich nach ihrer Hand und umschloss sie. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, wie es sich vielleicht für dich angehört hat.", sagte ich leise. Mina schwieg lange und ich dachte schon sie würde mir gar nicht mehr antworten, als sie plötzlich zu sprechen anfing. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich hatte ihn in meiner Arroganz völlig unterschätzt. Niemals dachte ich, dass es einem Menschen möglich wäre mich zu besiegen. Es tut mir leid."

*

Ungeduldig lief er in seinem Labor auf und ab. 24 Tage. Es war noch immer solange bis zum nächsten Versuch, dabei hatte er diesmal zwei besondere Kandidaten zur Verfügung. Ihre außergewöhnliche Lebenskraft konnte zu seinem Erfolg beitragen. Zu Schade, dass seine Versuchsobjekte das Experiment nicht überlebten. Ein vergleichsweise geringer Preis für seine Gesundheit. Wie Phönix aus der Asche würde er steigen, wenn der Versuch gelang. Er schaffte es, diesmal würde es gelingen. Er lehnte sich über seine Notizen, stellte Berechnungen an und korrigierte seine Ergebnisse. Es war korrekt, er machte keine Fehler. Es lag einzig an den Kandidaten, die er bisher genommen hatte. Sie alle waren minderwertig gewesen und deshalb hatte es nicht geklappt. Ach, hätte er noch 25 andere, von den beiden. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es dort draußen noch welche gab, die so ungewöhnlich wie sie waren? Leider sehr gering.

*

„Mr. Sawyer wie kommen sie auf die Idee wir sollten nach den beiden suchen?", verlangte Kapitän Nemo zu erfahren. Der junge Mann war auf seine Brücke gestürmt und wollte das sie auf der Stelle Kurs in die Eiswüsten von Sibirien nahmen.

„Nennen Sie es Intuition oder so eine Art Vorahnung, von mir aus auch Langeweile, aber ich sage Ihnen die beiden brauchen uns!", gab Tom forsch von sich. Er hatte seine Jacke abgelegt und wie immer die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hochgekrempelt.

„Ich nenne es Wahnsinn, wenn Sie erlauben!", würgte Nemo ihn ab. Mit leicht gespreizten Beinen in voller Uniform stand er vor Sawyer und sah diesen streng an. Die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, ohne das jemand sichtbar wurde.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, ?", fragend blickte Nemo auf eine leere Stelle unmittelbar neben der Tür.

„Ich denke, es könnte ein schönes Abenteuer sein hinter den beiden herzujagen, auch wenn ich wärmere Gefilde, wie sie sich sicher denken können, bevorzugen würde." Kam die Antwort von der leeren Stelle.

„Nun wir haben Quatermain die letzte Ehre erwiesen und können so eigentlich ins Land des ewigen Eises zurückkehren.", schlug Nemo vorsichtig vor. Er hatte nichts gegen ein Abenteuer einzuwenden, sofern es hier eines zu finden gab. Viel mehr befürchtete er, dass sie die beiden bei eher romantischen Dingen stören würden. Sollte das der Fall sein, so konnten sie sich immer noch dezent zurückziehen und wer weiß vielleicht waren sie sogar dankbar für ihr erscheinen.

Mit der Nautilus würden sie viel bequemer reisen, als diese Strapaze zu Fuß über Schnee und Eis. Beide Skinner und Sawyer befürworteten diese Idee und somit war es entschieden. Nemo gab den Kurs ein. Schon morgen würden sie ihr Ziel erreichen. Die Nautilus war schnell und sie nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihrem Ziel. Nemo blickte starr geradeaus. Er begann bereits zu ahnen, dass es ihr Schicksal war die beiden zu suchen und zu finden und wer weiß was sie noch so fanden.

*

Die Stunden vergingen und niemand ließ sich blicken. Scheinbar waren wir nun endgültig Gefangene und hatten uns auch das Privileg etwas zu Essen zu bekommen verwirkt. Für Mina war das keine allzu große Sache, sie aß für gewöhnlich nicht viel, im Grunde gar nichts, aber für mich sah das schon ganz anders aus, wie mir mein Magen bestätigte, in dem er laut und vernehmlich knurrte. Mina hörte es und sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich auch dazu sagen? Ich saß immer noch auf dem Bett. Mina hatte auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen. Jetzt schlenderte sie zu mir rüber und nahm an meiner Seite Platz. Wie von selbst schlich sich ihre Hand in die meinige und hielt sie fest.

„Ich befürchte unser neuer Freund hat irgendetwas mit uns vor.", begann sie leise zu sprechen. „Also wird er uns bestimmt nicht verhungern lassen.", meinte sie halbscherzhaft. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, immer noch. Ich drückte ihre Hand und zwang sie mich anzusehen.

„Wir haben uns beide in diese Geschichte gebracht. Ich hätte nicht mitgehen müssen, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte." Sagte ich aufrichtig und doch war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Liebst du mich?", fragte sie. Sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder gesenkt, sie wollte mich nicht ansehen. Nicht bei dieser Frage. Ich begann zu nicken.

„Ja, ich liebe dich." Ich war nicht der mutigste Mensch auf dieser Welt, aber ich war immer ehrlich.

„Hättest du mich mit Livingston alleine gelassen?" Ich konnte mir denken, worauf sie mit ihren Fragen hinauswollte und hätte mich gerne geweigert sie zu beantworten, aber dann hätte sie auch so die Wahrheit erkannt.

„Niemals!", flüsterte ich.

„Und darum ist es meine Schuld. Ich wusste was du für mich fühltest und das du zu sehr Gentleman bist, als das du mich einfach im Stich lässt. Schon alleine deine Ehre lässt das nicht zu. Mir war das alles bekannt und dennoch bin ich hierher gekommen und brachte dich in Gefahr."

Wie sachlich sie klang in ihrer Selbstanklage. Ich war ein erwachsener Mann, ich hätte nein sagen können, auch wenn ich es nie getan hätte, dennoch war es meine Entscheidung. Meine ganz alleine.

„Mina, Liebes, ich bin kein Idiot. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Liebevoll lächelte sie zu mir auf. Zum ersten Mal sprach ich sie mit einem Kosenamen an. Sie hatte es bemerkt und freudig zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Liebes?" fragend sah sie mich an und ich wurde wieder mal über und über rot im Gesicht. Verlegen wandte ich mich unter ihrem Blick und zog meine Uhr hervor. Nervös klapperte ich mit dem Uhrdeckel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte und es war auch gar nicht notwendig. Zärtlich umschloss sie mit den Händen mein Gesicht und presste ihre Lippen auf meine.

Sanft begann sie mich zu küssen und meinen Mund zu erobern. Nicht das das notwendig gewesen wäre. Nur zu willig ließ ich mich von ihr Küssen. Ich liebte den Geschmack ihres Mundes und ließ ihn mir förmlich auf der Zunge zergehen. Vergessen war mein Hunger, ich hatte plötzlich auf etwas ganz anderes Appetit. Gut das Mina den gleichen Hunger verspürte. Ihre Hände glitten von meinem Gesicht herab, suchten und fanden die Knöpfe meines Hemdes. Hastig begann sie sie zu öffnen. Ich sollte sie vermutlich aufhalten. Ein kleiner Teil meines Wesens legte sogar Protest ein, aber ich erstickte diesen im Keim. Ich wollte sie so sehr und ich wollte diesem Verlangen nachgeben.

Hier. Jetzt. Auf der Stelle. Sie strich mit ihren Händen über meine bloße Brust, wann hatte sie mein Hemd zur Gänze geöffnet? Ihr Mund wanderte meinen Hals entlang. Ich fühlte ihre scharfen Zähne wie sie über meine plötzlich so empfindliche Haut schabten. Erregt schloss ich die Augen und gab mich den Gefühlen die nur sie in mir auslöste konnte ganz hin. Sachte drängte sie mich zurück, bis ich auf dem Bett lag und sie halb über mir. Ich war mehr als bereit dazu mich von ihr auf eine sinnliche Reise verführen zu lassen, als uns das drehen des Schlüssels im Schloss hastig auseinander fahren ließ. Ich hasste Livingston. Nicht nur das er ein gerissener Bastard war, er besaß auch noch ein ganz schlechtes Timing.

*

Unruhig lief er in seinem Labor auf und ab. Die Neuzugänge waren immer noch nicht da. Sollte die Lieferung nicht schon längst kommen? Wo blieb Meyers dieser Narr mit seiner Ware? Es wurde immer schwieriger zuverlässige Männer zu finden. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie von dem Schneesturm der an der Oberfläche tobte aufgehalten. Er würde ihm dafür einiges von seinem Geld abziehen. Meyers war zu spät. Viel zu spät.

Er musste die Neuen noch genau untersuchen und feststellen ob sie für seinen Versuch geeignet waren. Minderwertige Ware, das war es was er ihm lieferte und darum hatte es bisher nicht geklappt. Was musste er auch von solchen Dilettanten abhängig sein? Sobald er wieder zu vollen Kraft erblüht war, würde er ihn langsam und genussvoll töten. Meyers hatte einfach keinen Respekt vor ihm. Wie auch das aufsässige Weib von Dr. Jekyll.

Jekyll war ein ganz angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn er sich nicht gerade in ein abstoßendes Monster verwandelte. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. „Bringt mir meine Waffen!" ,befahl er ohne darauf zu achten ob man ihm gehorchte. Für ihn war das selbstverständlich. Kaum hielt er die Waffen in seinen Händen, nickte er zwei seiner Männer zu. „Begleitet mich!"

Er würde dem Ehepaar Jekyll einen Besuch abstatten und etwas tun was er schon längst hätte tun sollen – die beiden trennen. Mit der Waffe in der Hand trat er in die Zelle und stellte voller Verachtung fest, dass er die beiden in einer äußerst kompromittierenden Situation erwischte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

„Ich störe nur ungern, bei dem…", er brach ab, ohne die Dinge bei ihrem Namen zu nennen. „Würden Sie bitte mitkommen?" fragend sah er auf Jekyll. Beide erhoben sich gleichzeitig, wobei Jekyll sich noch immer mit seinem Hemd abmühte in dem Versuch es zu schließen.

„Sie nicht. Sie bleiben. Nur er!" ,befahl er und winkte Henry mit der Waffe zu sich.


	11. Chapter 11

11 There is no time anymore

Geschockt sah ich über die Schulter zurück auf Mina. Ich sollte sie alleine lassen? Wut, gepaart mit einer ungeahnten Angst, ließ Edward in mir erwachen. Sie sah ihn in meinen Augen aufblitzen. Er drängte an die Oberfläche, aber ich hielt ihn zurück. Wir beide hatten schon schmerzlich erfahren müssen, dass mit Livingston nicht zu spaßen war. Ich bemühte mich, meine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen und Ruhe zu bewahren.

_Ich werde mit ihm gehen und tun was er will – vorerst. _Gab ich Mina mit den Augen zu verstehen.

Ich hatte Edward bei mir, was sollte mir schon passieren? Er hatte Edward zu Fall gebracht, ich war auch wenn ich versuchte es vor mir selber zu verleugnen, in tödlicher Gefahr. Jetzt noch mehr, da Mina nicht länger an meiner Seite war. Etwas verloren ging ich vor Livingston her. Die Waffe hatte er noch immer auf mich gerichtet. Seit er wusste was ich war, war er besonders vorsichtig. Er war vielleicht wahnsinnig, aber nicht dumm. Er führte mich durch verschiedene Korridore. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es ging tiefer unter die Erde und ich war damit nicht alleine. Edward heulte in mir auf. Immer wieder rief er mir zu umzukehren. Mit den niederen Instinkten eines Tieres erkannte er die Falle, auf die wir zuliefen.

„Von dort gibt es kein Zurück mehr, Henry!", winselte er leise in mir. Es ging ihm nicht gut, er fühlte sich im höchsten Maße unwohl.

„Hab keine Angst ich bringe uns hier raus.", Versprach ich ihm leise, aber es war eine Lüge und das wusste er.

*

Gemeinsam standen sie an Deck und betrachteten jeder für sich durch ein Fernglas die Landschaft.

„Wir können heute nicht an Land. Das Wetter lässt das nicht zu.", stellte Kapitän Nemo trocken fest. Er hatte sein Fernglas gesenkt. Ein Sturm tobte über und um sie. Ein schrecklicher Sturm. Selbst die paar Minuten, die sie hier standen, hatten gereicht, das sie völlig ausgekühlt waren. Ärgerlich musste Sawyer ihm Recht geben. Geduld war einfach nicht seine Stärke. Unruhig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf die Reling und starrte auf die sturmgepeitschte See hinaus. Plötzlich wurde er auf etwas aufmerksam. Er glaubte in den Wellen etwas gesehen zu haben.

„Dort drüben ist etwas.", machte er Mr. Skinner und Kapitän Nemo darauf aufmerksam. Beide richteten ihre Ferngläser in die von ihm angegebene Richtung.

„Ein Kutter, Mr. Sawyer. Scheinbar kämpft sich noch jemand durch die raue See. Vermutlich Fischer.", berichtete Skinner.

„Merkwürdig." Kapitän Nemo strich mit der Hand über seinen dichten Bart.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Sawyer nach.

„Nun kein Fischer der die See kennt würde sich bei diesem Wetter in See stechen, geschweige den sich draußen aufhalten.", erwiderte Kapitän Nemo. Er hatte sein Fernglas noch immer auf den Kutter gerichtet.

„Scheinbar transportiert er eine schwere Last. Sehen Sie der Bug kommt kaum aus dem Wasser. Wahnsinn. Das ist Wahnsinn, meine Herrn.", ereiferte sich der Kapitän.

Für ihn ging die Sicherheit des Schiffes und der Mannschaft über alles. Er konnte unvorsichtiges Verhalten gerade auf hoher See nicht begreifen, es erzürnte ihn regelrecht. Sawyer hatte sein Fernglas ebenfalls wieder an seine Augen gehoben und sah neugierig durch.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns an ihre Fersen heften?" ,warf er ruhig die Frage in die Runde. Skinner zuckte mit den Schultern, was sich unschwer am Heben seiner leeren Jacke erkennen ließ.

Ihm war das nur Recht. Musste er so noch nicht allzu bald das Schiff verlassen. Er hasste die Kälte. Für einen unsichtbaren Menschen wie ihn, wohlgemerkt er war nur unsichtbar, wenn er keinen Fetzen Stoff auf dem Leibe trug, war dieses kalte Klima die reinste Hölle. Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an ihren Kampf gegen Professor Moriarty. Die meiste Zeit war er unbekleidet gewesen. Ach könnten die andern nur seine Brandnarben sehen, die diese Schlacht auf seinem Körper mit Sicherheit hinterlassen hatte. Gut, er konnte sie auch nicht sehen, aber das tat nichts zur Sache, sie waren vorhanden, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Es wäre sicher interessant zu erfahren, welche Fracht es wert war bei diesem Wetter sich auf See aufzuhalten.", kam es von Kapitän Nemo.

*

Er ließ die Peitsche durch die Luft pfeifen. Er war zu spät und er wusste wie sehr Livingston das hasste. Er würde sicher wieder versuchen den Preis zu drücken. Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung wie schwierig es war so viele Menschen einzufangen, ohne das es auffiel. Eine Fracht war kein Problem, aber das hier war bereits eine von zu vielen. Meyers schwang erneut die Peitsche und brachte damit seine Männer zum Laufen. Obwohl es eiskalt war und der Sturm frostige Luft vor sich hertrieb, geriet seine Mannschaft ins Schwitzen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Wenn sie überleben wollten, mussten sie darauf achten, dass sie das Schiff immer mit den Wellen steuerten. Eine Unachtsamkeit genügte und der nächste Brecher der auf sie zusteuerte brachte sie eventuell zum Kentern, oder noch schlimmer er riss einfach das Schiff entzwei. Meyers schwor sich, das war das letzte Mal das er für Livingston Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet hier niederlassen? Die See war um diese Jahreszeit besonders gefährlich. Der Sturm war nicht die einzige Gefahr die ihnen hier drohte. Schon bald würde das Meer gefrieren. Was jetzt noch offene See war, würde schon bald zu einer dicken Eisschicht erstarren und wenn sie dann noch hier waren, gab es vor dem nächsten Frühling kein Entkommen.

„Beeilt euch!", brüllte er zwischen den Peitschenhieben. Er wollte so rasch wie möglich die Ware loswerden und dann bis zum Frühling hier her nicht mehr zurückkehren.

*

Die Zellentür öffnete sich erneut. Gespannt blickte Mina zur Tür. Vielleicht kam Henry wieder zurück. Sie wünschte es sich so sehr. Irgendwie hatte sie Angst um ihn. Livingston war gerissen, verrückt, was eine sehr gefährliche Mischung ergab. So intelligent er war, so wahnsinnig war er auch. Doch in der Tür erschien nicht, wie gehofft Henry, sondern einer der Männer von Livingston. Gierig leckte er sich über die Lippen. Sein Chef war mit dem Ehemann dieser Frau beschäftigt und somit würde es keiner mitbekommen, wenn er sich ein bisschen mit ihr amüsierte. Außerdem war es seinem Boss egal, was mit der Ware passierte, solange sie unbeschädigt blieb. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür und trat näher.

„Da dein Mann jetzt nicht da ist, was hältst du davon wenn wir ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben?", fragte er sie mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Komm näher und du findest den Tod!", erwiderte sie ruhig und fast sanft. Der Mann blieb irritiert stehen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und schritt weiter auf sie zu. Viele Schritte brauchte er dafür nicht zu tun, die Zelle war sehr klein. Unmittelbar stand er vor ihr und fasste ihr grob ins Haar. Er zehrte ihr den Kopf in den Nacken und sah sie hungrig an.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas Gutes tun. Wer weiß ob dein Mann dazu überhaupt in der Lage ist.", versprach er ihr und leckte sich dabei erneut über die Lippen.

Er war ein sehr großer Mann, mit einem dichten, schmutzig wirkenden Vollbart. Seine verwaschenen blauen Augen sagten ihr, er tat das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er hatte sich auch schon anderen Frauen aufgedrängt und sich an ihnen vergangen. Er war scheinbar Matrose gewesen, ehe er in die Dienste von Livingston trat, wie sie unschwer an seiner Kleidung erkennen konnte.

„Lass mich los und du bleibst vielleicht am Leben.", gab sie ihm ruhig zur Antwort. Er lachte schallend. Wie sollte ihm so eine zierliche, kleine Frau gefährlich werden können? Er war viel stärker als sie. Und sie würde sich schon bald unter ihm vor Lust winden, dafür würde er sorgen.

*

„Die Kreatur in ihnen spricht zu ihnen?". Livingston war stehen geblieben und betrachtete Jekyll neugierig. Ihm war das Zwiegespräch nicht entgangen. Ich gab mich unschuldig und tat so, als wüsste ich nicht, was er meinte.

„Wohin bringen Sie mich?", fragte ich um von Edward abzulenken. Ich wollte ihm nicht mehr, als ich musste von mir oder Edward preisgeben. Er wusste auch schon zu viel für meinen Geschmack.

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen.", meinte er schlicht, aber in seinen Augen stand ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste. Was hatte dieses Monster mit mir vor? Edward rumorte erneut in mir, auch ihn beunruhigten die Worte und so war noch gereizter als zuvor.

„Lass mich raus!", rief er fordernd. Sein Drang dem Ganzen zu entfliehen wurde mit jedem Schritt, dem ich Livingston immer tiefer in sein Labor folgte stärker.

„Hab Geduld unsere Zeit kommt schon noch.", beschwichtigte ich ihn erneut. Ich wollte ihn nicht rauslassen. Er wäre einfach geflohen, ohne Mina und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Wir hatten das Ende des Ganges erreicht und standen vor einer Tür aus massivem Stahl. Er zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche, drängte an mir vorbei und schloss sie auf.

*

„Deine letzte Chance. Lass los oder stirb!". Sie wollte ihn nicht töten, würde es doch zuviel Fragen aufwerfen, aber andererseits konnte sie den Duft des Blutes bereits riechen, sich diesem kaum noch entziehen und es war schon so lange her.

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und machten einer Gier Platz, der sie sich nur zu gerne ergab. Erneut antwortete ihr nur herablassendes Gelächter. Schmierig presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Das war das letzte Mal, das er eine Frau so berührt hatte. Mina entblößte ihre Fänge und grub sie tief in den Hals des Mannes. Heiß rann sein Blut ihre Kehle hinab und brachte sie dazu noch schneller sein Blut zu trinken. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, was mit ihm geschah, alles ging so plötzlich.

In dem einen Augenblick war er noch über ihr und im nächsten lag er tot zu ihren Füßen. Kein Tropfen Blut floss mehr in seinen Adern. Die Augen hatte er gegen die Decke verdreht. Mina leckte sich die Lippen sauber und fühlte sich unbesiegbar stark. Das war die Kraft des Blutes. Schnell richtete sie ihre Haare und strich sich ihr Kleid glatt. Makellos stand sie da, so dass niemand, der sie sah, auf die Idee kommen würde, sie hätte mit dem Tod dieses Mannes etwas zu tun, noch dazu, wenn er um so vieles Größer und offensichtlich stärker als sie war.

*

Licht flackerte auf, als er einen Schalter betätigte. Er brachte mich in eine separate Zelle. Die war eine Spur größer, als die in der er mit Mina eingesperrt war. Scheinbar diente sie zur Untersuchung. Das Bett stand in der Mitte und war mit dem Boden und am Kopfende fest verschraubt. Gurte hingen zu beiden Seiten herab. Ich schluckte. Solch eine Vorrichtung kannte ich aus meinem Labor. Es diente dazu sein Untersuchungsobjekt so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und zu verhindern, dass es sich wehren konnte.

„Würden Sie so freundlich sein und darauf Platz nehmen?". Wie freundlich, beinahe liebenswürdig seine Stimme klang als er mir diesen Befehl gab. Denn nichts anderes war es. Er unterstrich seine Forderung noch mit einem leichten Wink seiner Waffe, die mir verdeutlichen sollte, falls ich mich weigerte seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, würde ich das schmerzlich bereuen.

„Wann hörst du endlich mal auf mich?", Edward hatte das kalte Grauen gepackt. Bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte auf diesen Untersuchungstisch zu steigen, erschien hinter uns einer von Livingstons Männern. Hektisch flüsterte er ihm etwas zu, ohne zu ahnen, dass Edward über ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör verfügte. Entsetzt schloss ich bei seinen Worten die Augen.

*

Sawyer liebte den Geruch von Abenteuern und hier stank es förmlich danach. Er putzte sein Gewehr und erinnerte sich dabei an Quatermains Worte. Er vermisste den alten Zausel. Er hatte ihn immer ermahnt, gut auf seine Waffen zu achten und sie stets zu pflegen, damit sie jederzeit einsatzbereit waren. Der Sturm tobte immer noch draußen und wie es aussah hatte er beschlossen, noch nicht allzu bald damit aufzuhören. Der kleine Kutter schaukelte nach wie vor gefährlich in den Wellen. Obwohl so nahe an Land, konnte er nicht seinen Anker setzten.

Die Gefahr, dass in eine große Welle sie gegen die Küste schleudern würde, war einfach zu groß. Mehrmals konnten sie hektische Regsamkeit wahrnehmen, ohne selber dabei entdeckt zu werden. Nemo war wieder auf Tauchstation gegangen. Unter der Meeresoberfläche war die See bedeutend ruhiger, was bei weitem sicherer für die Nautilus und somit für sie alle war. Kapitän Nemo betrat den großen Speiseraum, in dem sich Sawyer aufhielt.

„Beten Sie, dass die See nicht gefriert.", kam es von ihm todernst. Fragend blickte Sawyer ihn an.

„Das Eis ist von nun an unser größter Feind!"


	12. Chapter 12

12 Freezing hell

Am folgenden Tag hatte sich das Wetter soweit beruhigt, dass Meyers es riskieren konnte den Kutter so dicht an die Küste heran zu manövrieren, um die Geiseln an Land zu bringen. Er wollte endlich die Ware loswerden und dann ganz schnell von hier verschwinden und, wenn Gott es so will, Livingston nie wieder sehen. Das war seine letzte Lieferung, egal was ihm dieser Wahnsinnige auch zahlte. Er hatte keinen Bock mehr darauf, sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzten. Unerbittlich wie er war, trieb er auch heute seine Mannschaft zur Höchstleistung an. Hier in dieser rauen See überlebten nur die Stärksten und Gnadenlosesten. Er ließ den Anker werfen und gab Anweisung die Beiboote zu Wasser zu lassen. Erst dann wurde die Luke zum Laderaum geöffnet. Armselige Kreaturen blinzelten ins Licht. Sie hatten seit Tagen nichts anders als den Bauch des Schiffes gesehen und kaum einer von ihnen wusste, wie sie hier hergekommen waren. Ein älterer Herr trat ins Licht und wagte es seine Stimme zu erheben.

„Sir? Bitte, was haben Sie mit uns vor?", fragte er zaghaft. Er hatte, wie alle hier, schreckliche Angst. Sie hatten von den Sklavenschiffen gehört (Wer hatte das nicht, der dicht an der Küste lebte?), aber nie damit gerechnet persönlich mit so einem Schiff in Berührung zu kommen.

„Das geht dich nichts an und jetzt komm raus. Das gilt für alle!", bellte er barsch seinen Befehl nach unten. Für ihn waren das keine Menschen mehr, sondern lediglich eine Ware für die er Geld erhielt. Viel Geld.

*

„Mr. Sawyer! Mr. Skinner! Kommen Sie auf die Brücke. Das Schiff hat angelegt!", Kapitän Nemo rief sie über die Sprechanlage auf die Brücke. Ein wunderbares Stück Technik.

Erlaubte sie ihm doch mit dem ganzen Schiff zu kommunizieren, ohne auch nur mit einem Fuß die Brücke zu verlassen. Sawyer kam rasch auf die Füße, er hatte es sich vor lauter Langeweile in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht und gelesen. Als er diese verließ, stieß er auf Skinner. Der hatte es sich wenigstens angewöhnt zum größten Teil Kleider zu tragen, somit war er gut zu erkennen.

„Ziehen Sie sich warm an, Mr. Skinner. Es geht los. Schon bald stapfen wir wieder durch Eis und Schnee.", rief ihm Sawyer aufgeregt zu und eilte an seiner Seite weiter.

„Ich kanns kaum erwarten.", murmelte Skinner sarkastisch vor sich hin und hoffte insgeheim, dass es sich vielleicht um einen Einsatz handelte, wo es nicht von Nöten war, dass er seine Kleidung ablegte.

Sie erreichten gemeinsam die Brücke und sahen gespannt auf Kapitän Nemo. Der nahm sie gar nicht war, sondern beobachtete immernoch den vermeintlichen Feind und was er sah bestätigte Sawyers Vermutungen.

„Bei dem Kutter handelt es sich um einen Gottverdammten Seelenverkäufer.", stieß er wütend hervor und richtete seinen Blick auf die Beiden. „Verzeihen Sie meine Ausdrucksweise, meine Herrn. Dieser Kutter transportiert Sklaven."

Es erstaunte Sawyer, dass sich Nemo darüber so aufregte. Dieser Mann war selber ein Pirat und was seine Ware betraf, selten zimperlich gewesen. Also dürfte ihm Menschenhandel nicht fremd sein. Vielleicht tat er ihm auch unrecht, denn er schien sich gewandelt zu haben und seine verbrecherische Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?", fragte Sawyer gleichzeitig beide Männer. Für ihn war klar, dass er, , an Land gehen würde, und den Männern vom Kutter . Nemo verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Darf ich annehmen, dass Sie den Männern folgen werden? Ich denke, ich werde mich Ihnen in diesem Fall anschließen.," erwiderte der Kapitän gelassen, so als würden sie ein Picknick planen und nicht die Verfolgung von Verbrechern und wahrscheinlich Mördern.

„Ich komme natürlich auch mit.," sagte Skinner mit einer Begeisterung, die der Temperatur außerhalb des Schiffes entsprach.

*

Livingston ließ die Leiche in sein Labor bringen und untersuchte sie genau. Die extreme fahle Farbe zeugte von einem großen Blutverlust. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schnitt und stellte fest, dass der Körper völlig blutleer war, was natürlich nur einen Verdacht nahe legte. Mina Jekyll war nicht einfach nur eine Frau, sie war ein Nosferatu, ein Vampir. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, untersuchte er den Hals genauer und da waren sie. Zwei punktgroße Wunden, genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte. Das Glück war ihm diesmal wirklich holt. Die beiden waren außergewöhnlich und würden ihm bei seinem nächsten Versuch den Erfolg bringen. Bebend vor Erregung und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht kehrte er in die Zelle von Mina zurück.

„Madam, Sie haben mir etwas Wichtiges von sich verschwiegen.", tadelte er sie, als wäre sie ein unartiges Kind gewesen.

„Sie sind ein Geschöpf der Nacht, nicht wahr?"

Mina stand aufrecht da, das Kreuz durchgebogen, wie es sich für eine Lady ziemte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Mr. Livingston. Ihr Angestellter brach hier einfach ohne Grund zusammen, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, der Ärmste."

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt, sie log ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dreist ins Gesicht, aber jetzt wo er wusste, was sie war, wäre es Wahnsinn sich ihr auszuliefern. Sie mochte wie ein hilfloses kleines Frauchen aussehen, aber sie war stärker als der Stärkste unter seinen Männern. Vermutlich wurde sie locker mit der Hälfte seiner Männer fertig, ohne dabei auch nur ins Schwitzen zu geraten.

Wie zur Hölle kam Dr. Jekyll zu so einer gefährlichen Frau? Schoss es ihm unvermittelt durch den Kopf, doch dann erinnerte er sich an dessen Geheimnis. Die beiden passten gut zusammen. Eine Vampirin und ein Monster. Solch zwei Geschöpfe mussten sich ja finden.

*

Unruhig schritt er auf und ab und mit ihm Edward. Immer zu flehte er ihn an.

„Lass mich raus, Henry!"

Doch er hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu, das einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, waren Livingstons Worte. Mina hatte getötet. Sie war gezwungen geworden sich zu verteidigen, denn nur so konnte es gewesen sein. Nicht, dass sie nicht dazu fähig gewesen wäre jemanden eiskalt zu töten, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihr Geheimnis über ihre wahre Natur so leichtfertig aufgab.

Vielleicht sollte er dem Brüllen in sich nachgeben? Weit würde er bestimmt nicht kommen, aber zumindest könnte er Mina die Freiheit wieder geben. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte. Edward kannte diese Probleme nicht. Unwillkürlich tastete er nach der kleinen Flasche, die er verborgen in seiner Weste trug. Es wäre so einfach, Edward wusste was zu tun war und er kannte keine Skrupel das auch durchzusetzen.

Der Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht. Er bekam Besuch. Edward musste warten. Später würde er ihm erlauben, zu tun, was zu tun war. Gespannt blickte er zur Tür und sah mit Überraschung, wer in seine Zelle kam.

„Mina!", er hatte die Luft angehalten, doch bei ihrem Anblick stieß er sie mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen aus. Hinter ihr tauchte ihr Gastgeber auf.

„Sie beide haben mir eine Menge zu erklären. Ich weiß jetzt genau was sie ist – ein Vampir.", das war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Doch nun zu Ihnen, was genau sind Sie?"

Henry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sein Blick wandte sich von Livingston ab und blieb auf Minas Gesicht hängen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

*

Unermüdlich liefen sie hinter der Kolonne her. Sie hatten 27 Menschen aneinander gefesselt und trieben sie nun mit Peitschen durch den Schnee.

„Diese armen Teufel. Was man mit ihnen nur vorhat?", stellte Sawyer allgemein die Frage.

Er, Nemo und Skinner verfolgten die Männer nun schon seit zwei Stunden durch das ewige Eis. Nemo hatte seiner Mannschaft Anweisung gegeben wieder auf Tauchstation zu gehen und sollte die See zu gefrieren beginnen, ohne ihn zu verschwinden. Er würde schon einen Weg finden wieder zu ihnen zu stoßen. Seine Männer waren ihm treu ergeben, da sie wussten er würde für sie sein Leben riskieren und folgten seinem Befehl aufs Wort. Niemand von seinen Männern kam auf die Idee ihm zu widersprechen, oder gar einen Befehl zu missachten.

„Würde es sich ausschließlich um junge Frauen und Männer handeln, so wäre ihr Zweck klar – zur Arbeit und zum Vergnügen, aber es sind auch ältere Frauen und Männer dabei. Sie wurden scheinbar wahllos eingefangen.", ließ sich Nemo zu einer Antwort hinreißen.

„Sollten sie vor Einbruch der Nacht ihr Lager aufschlagen, so werde ich mich an sie heranschleichen und sehen was ich über sie herausfinden kann.", schlug Skinner vor. Ihm klapperten schon jetzt bei diesem Gedanken die Zähne.

Sawyer und Nemo wussten sein Angebot sehr zu schätzen. War ihnen doch klar, dass nur er das tun konnte, wenn er seine gesamte Kleidung ablegte und dabei das Risiko einging zu erfrieren.

„Skinner machen Sie sich schon mal warme Gedanken, vielleicht schützt Sie das vor der Kälte?", zog ihn Sawyer auf und grinste ihn dabei anzüglich an.

„Lassen Sie das, da wird einem nur schlecht, wenn Sie einen so ansehen. Recht viel Glück bei Frauen können sie nicht haben.", kam es schlagfertig von Skinner zurück und ließ Sawyer dabei an Mina denken. Diese Frau hatte ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen.

Nemo schüttelte über soviel Albernheit nur den Kopf und ging weiter. Die Nacht kam schon bald und auch sie brauchten noch einen geeigneten Unterschlupf. Die Temperaturen vielen hier sehr rasch, sobald das letzte Tageslicht schwand und jeder, der sich dann noch im Freien aufhielt, lief Gefahr zu erfrieren.

*

Meyers schwang seine Peitsche. Sie kamen viel zu langsam voran. Vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wollte er noch die kleine Hütte erreichen. Sie diente ihm schon seit er Geschäfte mit Livingston machte, als Zwischenstation, wenn er die Ware brachte. Das Weinen und Flehen seiner Ware hörte er schon lange nicht mehr. Zu Anfang ging es ihm auf die Nerven und es war schon vorgekommen, dass er zu wenig Sklaven brachte, weil er, wenn er die Geduld verlor, den einen oder anderen im Schnee erstickte.

Livingston war darüber immer sehr erbost gewesen, war er doch dadurch gezwungen gewesen den Verlust durch Männer und Frauen im nahen Dorf auszugleichen. Gut das diese Menschen so abergläubisch waren, so stellten sie nicht allzu viele Fragen über das Verschwinden ihrer Leute und waren nur froh, selber noch am Leben zu sein.

*

„Mein Mann hat Euch nichts zu sagen. Er ist einfach ein brillanter Arzt und Wissenschaftler, sonst nichts.", gab Mina Livingston Auskunft. Sie sah dabei unentwegt in Henrys Augen und bat ihn so zu schweigen, um ihr das Reden zu überlassen.

„Hat Euer Mann die Zunge verschluckt, oder warum sprecht Ihr für ihn?", stieß Livingston spöttisch hervor. Er war bester Stimmung, seit er ihr Geheimnis kannte. Die beiden waren sehr wertvolle Gefangene. Stark und Mächtig. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sie auch hier hergebracht hatte. Aus dieser Zelle war es praktisch unmöglich zu entkommen.

Die Wände aus solidem Stahl, darüber massives Gestein und dann noch das ewige Eis und sollten es ihnen tatsächlich gelingen durch die Tür zu entkommen, so mussten sie sich durch den ganzen Komplex kämpfen und bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise der Freiheit nahe kamen, würde er sie schon längst wieder eingefangen haben.

„Mein Mann kann sehr wohl sprechen, doch er ist ein Gentleman und er spricht auch nur mit Gentlemen.," kam es hochmütig von ihr und sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Wut in Livingston hoch kochte. Das war es ihr wert gewesen, auch wenn er sie für diese Antwort töten würde.

„Sie beide werden mein Labor nie wieder verlassen. Jedenfalls nicht lebend!", drohte er ihnen, ehe er die Tür zuschlug und hastig abschloss. Mina hatte ihn zur Weißglut getrieben und in dieser Verfassung konnte er für nichts garantieren.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Nothing as it seems

Hastig entfernte er sich von der Tür. Einen Augenblick länger und er würde etwas Unüberlegtes tun und das wäre ein Fehler. Fehler duldete er nicht. Weder an sich noch an anderen. Umso mehr Distanz zwischen ihm und dieser Frau, dieser Harpyie lag, umso besser. Ohne sich umzusehen hastete er durch die Station, nur ein Ziel vor Augen – seine Räume. Seine eisern aufgebaute Selbstkontrolle hing, dank dieser Frau, an einem seidenen Faden. Er ertrug keinen Widerspruch, schon gar nicht von einer Frau. Endlich hatte er seine Räume erreicht. Erleichtert schloss er die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Kommode und entnahm dieser hastig eine Spritze.

Er musste die Nadel mehrmals an der kleinen Flasche ansetzen, die er ebenfalls herausgenommen hatte, bevor er es schaffte, den Inhalt aufzuziehen. Durch seinen Körper lief ein unkontrolliertes Zittern. Gehetzt wie ein wildes Tier ging sein Blick, er musste alle Kraft die er hatte aufwenden um einen Knoten in das dünne Band zu bekommen, das er sich um den Oberarm gelegt hatte. Er packte die Spritze so fest, dass beinahe das Glas in seinen Händen brach. Grob setzte er sie an seiner Vene an und injizierte sich den gesamten Inhalt. Achtlos ließ er sie dann einfach zu Boden fallen, sank selbst hinab und genoss die einsetzende Wirkung. Wenn er wieder zurückkam, dann würde er so ruhig und beherrscht wie immer sein. Dankbar ließ er sich in Morpheus Schoss fallen und ins Land des Vergessens sinken. Für lange Zeit war er befreit von all den irdischen Mühseligkeiten.

*

Schweigend, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, stand er da. Mehr den je kämpfte Edward um seinen Freiheit und nur schwer konnte er ihn im Zaum halten.

„Henry – ich…" ,begann sie, brach aber sogleich wieder ab. Sie hatte ihn enttäuscht. Einmal mehr. Angespannt blickte sie auf seinen Rücken, er hatte sich von ihr abgewandt. Seine Schultern wirkten verkrampft. „Es tut mir leid." ,wisperte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch bevor sie ihn berührte, ließ sie den Arm wieder sinken.

„Ich weiß." ,war alles was er erwidern konnte. Zu sehr lauschte er auf Edward in sich und diesmal war er geneigt ihm nachzugeben.

„Habe ich Dich jemals in Stich gelassen? Immer. Immer konntest Du dich auf mich verlassen." ,flüsterte dieser ihm heimtückisch ins Ohr.

„Ich bringe uns hier heraus und wenn Du willst sorge ich dafür, dass ihr kein Leid geschieht. Lass es mich tun!" Er lockte ihn mit süßen Worten und versprach ihm die Freiheit. Das er dabei Tod und Elend über die Station bringen würde, das verschwieg er, aber Henry ahnte es auch so. Alles hatte einen Preis und seine Freiheit würde, wenn er diesen Weg beschritt, einen Blutigen haben. Tief atmete er ein paar Mal ein und aus.

„Ich kann nicht sagen wie lange ich ihn noch zurück halten kann. Er leidet hier." ,kam es emotionslos von Henry. Mina jedoch zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen. Der Schaden den Hyde anrichten konnte, war verheerend.

„Ich bringe uns hier heraus. Ich habe es versprochen." Sie versuchte die Worte energisch klingen zu lassen, aber sie hatte Angst um Henry. Wenn Edward die Oberhand über seinen Körper bekam, war es vermutlich für sie beide zu spät. Sie würden hier umkommen. Edward starb lieber als sich zu ergeben. Vorsichtig trat sie näher an ihn heran. Machte einen leichten Bogen rund um ihn um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Tu es nicht." ,bat sie ihn und sah ihn aus großen Augen flehend an. So sollte ihre Geschichte nicht enden.

*

Müßig lehnten sie ihm kalten Schnee. Die Kälte war ihnen allen unaufhaltsam bis auf die Knochen gekrochen.

„Ich bin geneigt Ihnen recht zu geben!" ,presste Sawyer zwischen den klappernden Zähnen hervor und blickte dabei in die Richtung von Skinners Kleidung. Dieser zuckte nur um den Schulternbereich, sagte aber nichts.

„Das müsste Sie doch freuen." stichelte er weiter. Aber Skinner war viel zu kalt um sich zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort aufraffen zu können. Brütend saß er vor dem kleinen Feuer, das sie mit viel Mühe aus den wenigen Holzvorräten, die sie von der Nautilus mitgebracht hatten, entfachten.

„Ich hoffe sie gehen bald weiter. Allzu lange werden wir hier in dieser eisigen Kälte nicht überstehen." brachte Kapitän Nemo nüchtern wie immer ihre Situation auf den Punkt. Sawyer blickte starr auf die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen und dachte nach. Sie konnten nicht, ohne Plan und Ziel so weiter machen. Sie liefen Gefahr hier draußen zu sterben.

„Wir bräuchten einen Verbündeten in ihrem Lager." Vernahm er von seiner Seite. Also war Skinner doch noch am Leben.

„Mr. Skinner, manchmal kommen von Ihnen wahrlich die besten Einfälle." In Sawyers Kopf hatte ein wahnwitziger Plan Gestalt angenommen und wurde durch Skinners Worte zu einer fixen Idee.

„Meine Herrn, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen – ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

Erstaunt blickte Kapitän Nemo auf den jungen Mann. „Was haben Sie vor?" Er vermutete zurecht einen abenteuerlichen Geistesblitz, eine unüberlegte und ungestüme Handlung, bei ihm.

„Nun wie bereits Mr. Skinner sagte, wir brauchen in ihren Reihen einen Verbündeten. Jemanden der auf unserer Seite ist und der uns mit Informationen versorgt. Dafür komme dann wohl nur ich in Frage." ,meinte er trocken und sah abwartend auf Kapitän Nemo.

*

„Sir, es geht ihnen nicht gut. Ich fürchte wir werden mindestens zwei von ihnen verlieren, ehe wir die Station erreichen!" ,offenbarte ihm sein erster Matt.

Meyers blickte ihn zornig an und hätte ihm am liebsten die Peitsche kosten lassen, aber er beherrschte sich. Es brachte nichts den Boten von schlechten Nachrichten zu töten, davon, das wusste er, wurden sie nicht besser. Nachdenklich rieb er sich mit der Hand über sein unrasiertes Kinn. Noch so eine Lektion die ihm das ewige Eis hier gelehrt hatte. Rasiere dich niemals, wenn du dich auf die Pfade des immerwährenden Eises begibst. Der Bart schützt dein Gesicht. Ein weiser Ratschlag und er war klug genug ihn zu nutzen, doch im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen. Livingston wäre alles andere als glücklich darüber, wenn er mit zuwenig Ware kam.

„Zeig sie mir!" verlangte er barsch. Vielleicht übertrieb der Matt und es stand doch noch nicht so schlecht. Zumindest hoffte er sie noch lebend in die Station treiben zu können. Ein alter Mann und eine junge Frau. Beide hatten sie die Arme umeinander geschlungen und so wie sie im Schnee lagen konnte man sie bereits für tot halten. Meyers ließ seine Peitsche durch die Luft sausen. Übertrieben laut schnalzte sie über die beiden Körper.

Schmerzhaft zucken sie zusammen. Wenigstens waren sie noch am Leben. Stellte er erleichtert fest.

„Aufstehen!" brüllte er vor Wut.

*

Langsam taumelte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Jedes Mal wenn seine Reise zu Ende ging, wünschte er sich sie würde ewig dauern, doch schon bald hatte er einen würdigen Ersatz dafür in der Hand. Er wusste es, sein Sieg war zum greifen nah. Wenn nur Meyers endlich mit der Ware kommen würde. Tausend Tests waren noch zu machen. Die Neuzugänge gehörten noch untersucht.

Normalerweise brachte Meyers den letzten Abschaum und die waren mehr tot als lebendig, wenn sie hier ankamen. Er bemühte sich seine Umgebung zu erkennen und bemerkte, dass er noch immer am Boden saß. Er hatte es wohl sehr eilig gehabt sich den Schuss zu setzten. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern warum, doch sein Kopf war noch so schwer, er schaffte es nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder festzuhalten. Er schwebte. Später würde er sich mit dem… was auch immer befassen, doch im Augenblick genoss er noch die Nachwirkungen seines Rausches.

*

„Henry! Bitte." Flehend glitt ihr Blick über sein Gesicht. Er liebte sie so sehr. Vorsichtig, so als wollte er sie nicht erschrecken, hob er die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Ich bin kein sehr mutiger Mann, aber er…"

Mina schloss die Augen und verhinderte so, dass er weiter sprach. „Henry Jekyll, Du bist für mich der tapferste und mutigste Mann den ich kenne. Nicht einmal Dorian wäre in so einer Situation bei mir geblieben und er war immerhin unsterblich." Sie versuchte ihn und Edward aufzuheitern.

Edward war wie ein Tier und in Gefangenschaft geriet er leicht in Panik, wie alle Tiere. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und wünschte sich dabei ihm Wärme geben zu können, aber genau das blieb ihr verwehrt. Sie besaß keine Wärme mehr. Henry senkte den Kopf und fühlte wie Edward eine Spur ruhiger wurde in ihm, aber nicht ganz. Solange sie hier waren, würde er versuchen frei zu kommen.

„Ich gebe mein bestes und kann nur beten, dass es reicht." Leise, kaum hörbar, sprach er diese Worte, aber Minas Gehör war feiner, als das simple Gehör eines Menschen und so vernahm sie seine Stimme klar und deutlich.

„Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben und Dir helfen." versprach sie ihm und lehnte sich an ihn.

*

„Was bringt Sie auf diesen Gedanken? Ich könnte doch?" Kapitän Nemo erhob sich langsam und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Verneinend schüttelte Sawyer den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Kapitän, aber ich fürchte nein. Sie sind, verzeihen Sie mir diesen Ausdruck, zu exotisch für diese rauen und ungebildeten Männer dort drüben." Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf das Lager der Sklaventreiber.

„Aber ich, ich bin Amerikaner. Wir sind verrückt genug, dass man uns zutraut uns jederzeit und überall zu finden." Er packte entschlossen seine Winschester und reichte sie Skinner.

„Passen sie gut darauf auf!" ,verlangte er ernst. Seine Waffe bedeutete ihm sehr viel. In seiner Welt entschied eine gute Waffe über Leben und Tod. Nur schwer trennte er sich davon, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass man ihm beim Betreten des Lagers eine Kugel in den Leib jagte. Dann wäre seine Mission eine sehr kurze.

„Mr. Skinner ich hoffe doch sehr Sie jeden Abend auf einen kurzes Rendezvous zu sehen." Augenzwinkernd blickte er auf die dick wattierte, leere Jacke und marschierte dann los.

*

Schwer kam das junge Mädchen auf die Beine. Ihre Knie zitterten so stark, sodass sie wahrscheinlich gleich wieder unter ihr nachgeben würden. Der alte Mann schaffte es nicht, trotz all der Schläge, sich zu erheben.

„Ich werde dich lehren ungehorsam zu sein!" brüllte er ihn an und ließ die Peitsche wieder und wieder auf ihn niedersausen. Der alte Mann rührte sich nicht, hob auch nicht die Arme um sich vor den Schlägen zu schützen. Er war stark geschwächt und wenn kein Wunder geschah, starb er noch heute Nacht.

„Ah, ein wärmendes Feuer – gepriesen sei der Herr!" rief da plötzlich eine fremde Stimme und ließ Meyers und seinen Matt ruckartig herumfahren. Misstrauisch beäugte Meyers den Fremden.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?" zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Er hasste Unterbrechungen. Rasch trat Sawyer vor und streckte Meyers seine Hand entgegen.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie meine schrecklichen Manieren. Ich befürchte, sie haben Schaden genommen hier draußen in der Wildnis. Mein Name ist Finn." ,stellte er sich vor. Dabei machte er ein freundliches, harmlos wirkendes Gesicht. Über Meyers Gesicht indes huschte ein verschlagner Ausdruck. Falls der Alte es tatsächlich nicht schaffte und das war anzunehmen, bot sich ihm gerade eine günstige Alternative. Er schüttelte dem Fremden die Hand und maß ihn dabei mit neugierigem Blick.

„Woher, sagtet ihr, kommt ihr her?"


	14. Chapter 14

14 Got lost in the illusion

Ein schwerer Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben in den Rücken zwang ihn in die Knie. Er musste seinen Hass und seine Wut unterdrücken, denn ansonsten hätte er diesen Mann geschlagen. Tom grub seine Hände tief in den Schnee, um so zu verbergen, was er fühlte.

„Fesselt ihn und werft ihn zu den anderen!", befahl Meyers hart und beugte sich herab zu ihm. „Du wirst mir eine schöne Summe einbringen." Dreckig lachte er ihm ins Gesicht und trat ihn dann mit dem Stiefel noch einmal in den Rücken.

„Schön unten bleiben, mein Junge!" Ihm war die angespannte Haltung von Tom nicht entgangen und er würde den Teufel tun als sich von ihm dazu zwingen zu lassen ihn töten zu müssen. Da fiel ihm dieser Narr schon wie eine reife Frucht in den Schoss, da riskierte er bestimmt nicht das dieser ihm vielleicht noch entwischte. Grob wurde Tom in die Höhe gerissen und an den Armen festgehalten.

„Was machen wir mit denen da?" Sein erster Maat wies mit dem Kopf auf die Frau und den alten Mann. „Den Alten lasst liegen, wir haben einen Ersatz für ihn, aber sie nehmen wir mit", meinte Meyers bestimmend und wandte sich ab. Er sah nicht mehr, wie sich die Augen des Mädchens angstvoll weideten und wie ihre Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen begannen. Sah nicht, wie sie sich schützend über den alten Mann warf und ihn so gut es ging mit ihren gefesselten Händen umarmte.

„Bitte nein!", schluchzte sie, doch sie wurde unerbittlich von ihm fortgerissen und weiter gestoßen. Man legte ihm Fesseln an, die ihm beinahe das Blut in den Händen abschnürten. Scheinbar wollten die Männer ganz sicher gehen, dass es ihm auf keinen Fall gelang ihnen zu entfliehen, aber das wollte er auch gar nicht. Neben ihm ging das weinende Mädchen.

„Wie ist dein Name?", flüsterte er ihr zu, um sie abzulenken.

„Jewdokija!", antwortete sie ihm. Scheinbar verstand sie seine Sprache, aber ihr Dialekt ließ darauf schließen und auch ihr Name, dass sie vermutlich aus den Weiten der sibirischen Steppe stammte.

„Wer war der Mann?", fragte er weiter.

„Mein Großvater. Ich … er und ich sind alles an Familie, die wir noch haben. Meine Eltern und Geschwister starben im letzten Winter. Er war hart und lange. Mein Großvater und ich haben uns arbeit an den Docks gesucht und das hier gefunden." Unglücklich senkte sie den Kopf. Ihr Großvater lag dort hinten im Schnee und sie konnte nichts tun. Ihm nicht helfen. Er würde sterben, wenn kein Wunder geschah. Tom hätte sie gerne getröstet, denn er wusste das einem Wunder nichts im Wege stand. Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass er dort draußen mächtige Freunde hatte, die nicht einfach tatenlos zusahen, wie ein Mensch vor ihren Augen starb, aber er wagte es nicht. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel.

„Wir kommen hier raus, das verspreche ich Dir.", wisperte er ihr eindringlich zu. Er würde alles dafür tun, damit diese Menschen nicht einfach als Ware in irgendein grausames, menschenunwürdiges Schicksal gestoßen wurden. Er hasste den Sklavenhandel. Wie konnten Menschen das nur einander antun?

*

„Er atmet noch." Skinner kniete im Schnee neben dem alten Mann und untersuchte ihn.

„Aber er ist in keiner sehr guten Verfassung. Die Reise könnte sich als dennoch zu viel für ihn entpuppen." Verstehend nickte Nemo. Es würde ihr Fortkommen auch wesentlich behindern, aber zurücklassen konnten sie ihn auch nicht.

„Wir sollten ihn von hier fortbringen. An eine geschützte Stelle und zusehen das er sich an einem wärmenden Feuer erholen kann.", erwiderte Kapitän Nemo. Dabei unterließ er es auf so offensichtliche Dinge wie mangelndes Feuerholz und den geschwächten Zustand des Mannes hinzuweisen. Skinner wusste auch so bescheid. Langsam erhob er sich und hielt gleichzeitig nach einer geeigneten Stelle Ausschau. In der Ferne entdeckte er Rauch. „Sehen Sie!", rief er aus.

„Dahinten muss ein Dorf oder zumindest ein Haus sein!" Nemo wandte sich in die Richtung in die Skinner deutete und sah dort auch dünne Rauchwolken aufsteigen. „Wir sollten ihn dorthin bringen und dann wieder die Spur von Sawyer aufnehmen." Das war keine so gute Idee. Ein simpler Schneeschauer konnte alle Spuren verwischen und in dieser Eiswüste würden sie ihn, wenn sie ihn einmal verloren hatten, so schnell nicht wieder finden.

„Hohl ihn doch der Teufel! Er und seine verrückten Pläne! Jetzt haben wir den Schlamassel und wer kann es wieder ausbaden? Wir ", entfuhr es Skinner zornig. Nemo widersprach ihm nicht. Gemeinsam halfen sie dem Mann auf die Beine. Eigentlich trugen sie ihn mehr, als das er überhaupt fähig war auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Nach einem letzten Blick in die Richtung in der der Sklavenzug mit Sawyer verschwunden, marschierten sie los auf den Rauch zu.

*

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ereignislos. Livingston ließ sich wider Erwarten nicht blicken. Mina mied meine Nähe, ob aus Schuldgefühlen oder aus Abneigung, da sie nun wusste, dass Edward von Tag zu Tag stärker in mir wurde, konnte ich schwer sagen. Es bekümmerte mich auf der einen Seite, aber auf der anderen war ich sogar erleichtert. Es gab so vieles über, das ich nachdenken sollte, musste. Vorrangig natürlich darüber, wie wir aus dieser schrecklichen Situation entkommen konnten. Ich wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen. Sie sollte anderswo und glücklich sein und nicht in dieser Zelle verrotten. Das war einfach kein Ort für so eine Lady wie sie. Auf einmal dachte er an all die Gefühle, an all die zärtlichen Momente, die sie miteinander bisher geteilt hatten. Bisher. Er wäre wohl der größte Lügner der Welt, wenn er behaupten würde er wollte nicht mehr.

Von ihr wollte er viel mehr. Alles am Besten. Er wünschte sich … aber soweit wollte er nicht denken. So weit durfte er hier natürlich nicht denken. Zuerst mussten sie aus diesem Loch raus und das Klügste wäre auch gleich Livingston das Handwerk zu legen. Nein, das war mittlerweile zu ihrer Aufgabe geworden. Sie konnten von hier nicht einfach weggehen und Livingston das weiter tun lassen, was immer es auch war. „Lass ihn ruhig mir, Henry!", rief Edward in ihm. Ja, vielleicht mach ich das sogar. Dachte ich. Es wäre die gerechte Strafe für einen Mann wie Livingston in die Hände eines Mannes zu fallen, der so war wie Edward Hyde. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge und das, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht sadistisch oder sonst wie abartig veranlagt war. Naja ich nicht, aber Edward bestimmt.

*

Mina lag die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach. Wie konnte alles nur so schief laufen? Eigentlich war sie von Board gegangen, um mit Henry eine unbeschwerte Zeit zu verbringen. Schon deshalb würde sie dafür sorgen, dass sie beide unversehrt aus diesem Abenteuer kamen. Sie wollte ihren Henry einfach für sich alleine haben, ohne störende Unterbrechungen wie Livingston. Sie könnte diesen Mistkerl mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Warum musste er sein abscheuliches Labor ausgerechnet hier auf ihrem Weg errichten? Konnte er sich nicht einfach nach Südamerika absetzten?

Aber nein, es musste sich das zweit größte Monster, neben Moriarty auch hier niederlassen und seine abartigen Spielchen hier treiben. Mit bloßen Händen erwürgen war noch viel zu nett für diesen Bastard. Sie liebte Henry. Seine schüchterne, zurückhaltende Art und auch das er immer, egal wie merkwürdig eine Situation war, umso mehr wurde er zu einem Gentleman. Das war auch so etwas was sie unglaublich faszinierte, diese kühle Distanziertheit, die er wie einen Mantel anlegen konnte und die seinen Gegenüber damit alleine schon aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Henry besaß viele interessante Seiten und eine jede lohnte sich entdeckt zu werden, aber das brauchte Zeit, und solange sie hier festsaßen, hatten sie die nicht. Sie sollten diesen Ort schnellst möglich verlassen, am Besten gleich morgen früh.

*

Schweigend saßen sie einander beim Frühstück gegenüber.

„Wir ...", sprachen beide gleichzeitig. Ich verbeugte mich leicht um sie so zu bitten fortzufahren mit dem, was sie sagen wollte. Immer mehr erkannte ich das Mina solch kleine Gesten sehr zu schätzen wusste. „Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkommen." Ich musste über ihren Satz etwas schmunzeln, wollte ich doch das Gleiche, oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches sagen.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Ich denke das Beste wird sein, wir überwältigen eine der Wachen, die uns immer das Essen bringt und verschwinden einfach", schlug sie vor, aber das war noch nicht alles. Mina holte tief Luft. Ihre Augen begannen vor Zorn rot zu glühen. Ihr Hass auf Livinigston musste in der vergangenen Nacht noch zugenommen haben. Stellte ich erstaunt fest. Was mag wohl der Auslöser dafür gewesen sein, denn Livingston selbst hatte sich seit seinem letzten hastigen Abgang nicht mehr blicken lassen.

„Ich will dieses Labor den erdbodengleich machen. Er ist ein elender, sadistischer Bastard und es wird an der Zeit ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Er mag zwar kein Moriarty sein, ich denke nicht, dass er die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, aber er ist fast genauso verrückt, wie dieser war." Sie hatte zweifelsohne recht. Er war eine moralisch verwerfliche Person, der hier über Leben und Tod entschied. Eine Macht, die seinen ohnehin schon geschädigten Verstand vermutlich vollends den Rest gab. „Wir sollten und nach dem Tee an unsere Flucht machen", schlug ich vor und hob meine Tasse zu den Lippen. Mina folgte mit den Augen dieser Geste.

„Wir sollten wirklich so schnell wie möglich von hier fort", meinte sie gepresst und wandte den Blick ab von mir.

*

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief Skinner, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Das Dorf, oder besser gesagt die Anhäufung primitiven Hütten, bei denen man sich nur schwer vorstellen kann, dass tatsächlich Menschen darin leben. Sie klopften an die verschiedenen Türen, doch es öffnete niemand und es ließ sich auch keine Seele blicken.

„Vermutlich haben Sie diese Baracken schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben. Eine kluge Entscheidung, wenn Sie mich fragen." Kapitän Nemo mühte sich im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben. Auch wenn der alte Mann nicht sehr viel wog, er war abgemagert und ausgezehrt. Das Leben hatte es in letzter Zeit nicht gut mit ihm gemeint, so waren sie doch schon eine lange Strecke mit ihm unterwegs und dieser Umstand machte sich schön langsam schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Auch Skinners Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt und zeigte so deutlich auch er mit seinen Kräften zu kämpfen hatte.

„Tja, dann würde ich vorschlagen wir wählen eine von diesen Behausungen aus und bereiten unserem neuen Freund dort ein trockenes, warmes Lager, wo er sich ausruhen kann", schlug Skinner vor und wurde von einem lauten Klicken unterbrochen. Ruckartig richtete er und auch Nemo den Kopf in die Richtung, von wo das Geräusch kam, und blickten in den doppelten Lauf einer Flinte.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?", knurrte sie der Mann hinter der Waffe scharf an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, sollte ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen, würde er ohne zu zögern abdrücken und sie ins Jenseits schicken.

„Sir, wir sind auf der Suche nach unseren Freunden und haben dabei diesen Gentleman im Schnee gefunden. Wir wollten hier nur um Hilfe für ihn bitten, ehe wir uns auf die Weiterreise machen", erwiderte Skinner ruhig. Man hatte in der letzten Zeit einfach schon zu oft eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, als das ihn dieser Umstand noch wirklich aus der Fassung zu bringen vermochte.

*

„Nicht weit von hier, sagt man, gibt es einen verfluchten Ort", erzählte uns der Mann, der uns zuvor mit einer Flinte bedroht hatte.

„Erst vor Kurzem brach mein Bruder, er war der Sheriff hier, mit zwei Fremden, einer Frau und einem Mann, auf um sich etwas anzusehen. Sie kamen nicht wieder zurück. Keiner von den Dreien. Seitdem sind wir Fremden gegenüber noch misstrauischer geworden, als wir es sowieso schon waren." Er streichelte bei seinen Worten immer wieder unbewusst über seine Waffe. Er richtete sie zwar nicht mehr auf uns, aber aus der Hand wollte er sie dennoch nicht legen. Skinner hatte Sawyers Waffe hergeben müssen.

Er hoffte, dass er sie wiederbekam. Sawyer würde sich bestimmt schrecklich aufregen, wenn sie diese hier zurücklassen mussten. „Können Sie uns den Weg beschreiben, wie wir dorthin gelangen, Sir?" Nemo hatte seine Entwaffnung ungerührt über sich ergehen lassen. Der Mann staunte nicht schlecht über die edlen Dolche und Pistolen, von dem Krummsäbel ganz zu schweigen, die dieser mit sich führte.

„Was wollt Ihr dort? Habt Ihr vor einen Krieg zu beginnen?"


	15. Chapter 15

15 A new day

Die Wanderung durch Eis und Schnee forderte von ihnen allen ihren Tribut. Schwer atmend ging Tom neben Jewdokija her. Sie hatten aufgehört miteinander zu sprechen, denn beide brauchten ihren Atem, um am Leben zu bleiben, außerdem hatte die Peitsche von Meyers einen scharf Biss, das hatte Tom einige Male am eigenen Leib, seit sie unterwegs waren, erfahren dürfen. Er maß ihn mit scharfen Blicken, fraß förmlich mit den Augen ein Loch in seinen Rücken. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab, würde er ihm zeigen, was man noch alles mit der Peitsche anstellen konnte, aber noch war seine Zeit nicht gekommen. Irgendwann nach Stunden hielten sie an, mitten im Nichts, wie es schien.

Doch da öffnete sich vor ihren Augen am Boden eine Klappe, eine Art Tür, gleich einem grässlichen großen Maul das drohte sie zu verschlucken. Tom war mit seinen Gefühlen nicht allein, alle anderen empfanden es auch so. Ängstlich wichen sie zurück, wimmerten, flehten, doch die Peitsche trieb sie unermüdlich hinab unter die Erde. Tom geriet zum ersten Mal leicht in Panik. Wenn er sich nicht rasch etwas einfallen ließ, würden ihn seine Freunde nicht finden können. Er musste ihnen irgendein Zeichen geben. Hastig durchsuchte er seine Taschen. Er besaß nicht viel, eigentlich nichts, das einzig wertvolle Ding hatte er bei Skinner gelassen. Seine Waffe und die Munition dazu.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Schnell riss er von seiner Jacke einen Knopf ab und verbarg ihn gut in der Faust. Er musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, um ihn fallen zu lassen. Zu früh und sie kamen zum Schluss nicht auf die Idee unter der Erde nachzusehen, zu spät und er war mit ihm unter der Erde. Meyers Peitsche knallte ihm auf den Rücken und ließ ein wahres Feuerwerk von Schmerzen in ihm explodieren. Aufkeuchend ging er in die Knie. Diesmal hatte er ihm sicher das Fleisch vom Rücken gezogen. Er fühlte, wie sich Wärme über seinen Rücken ausbreitete.

Krampfhaft bemühte er sich seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und auch seine Gefühle. In ihm wog der Hass gleich einer riesigen Welle und drohte ihn unter sich zu begraben. Wenn er außer Kontrolle geriet, fand er nur seinen Tod und bestimmt nicht seine Freunde. Blinde Wut würde ihn hier nicht weiterbringen. Mühsam kam er auf die Beine, dabei schlug er die dargebotene Hand von Jewdokija aus. Er ertrug ihr Mitgefühl im Moment nicht. Das hier war einfach zu demütigend. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er wie Meyers eilfertig wieder nach vorne eilte. Das war seine Gelegenheit. Eine bessere würde nicht mehr kommen. Er ließ den Knopf in den Schnee fallen und achtete darauf das er gut sichtbar liegen blieb.

*

Das Scheppern des Schlüssels verkündete mir das Herannahen der Wache. Schon bald würde er die Tür öffnen und das benutzte Geschirr und die Reste vom Frühstück abräumen. Ich streckte meine Hand aus, ihr entgegen und ohne Zögern ergriff Mina sie. Gemeinsam erhoben wir uns.

„Nun meine Liebe lass uns den Mann gebührend empfangen." Der Schlüssel knarrte im Schloss, das war der Moment, in dem ich eine Phiole zückte, sie öffnete und in einem Zug lehrte. Achtlos ließ ich sie danach fallen. Sie hatte den Boden noch nicht erreicht, da setzte bereits meine Verwandlung ein. Edward hatte nur darauf gewartet endlich freigelassen zu werden. Sein Wunsch ist nun endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Die Wache hatte den Raum noch nicht ganz betreten, da wurde er bereits am Arm gepackt und mit Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert. Leblos sackte er herab und blieb am Boden liegen. An seinen verrenkten Gliedmaßen war erkennbar, dass er tot war. Edward hatte ihn mit einem Schlag umgebracht. Mina zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Seht mich nicht so an, Madam. Ich tu nur meine Pflicht", fuhr ich sie grob an und schickte mich an den Raum zu verlassen. Mina folgte mir schweigend. Henry hatte mit seiner Vorhersage recht behalten. Das hier würde bestimmt keine einfache Schlacht werden, sondern ein Massaker. Der Gang vor ihnen war leer. Keine Seele ließ sich blicken. Ahnten sie bereits, dass ihnen ihr Tod entgegeneilte? Die Menschen hatten für so was oftmals ein außergewöhnliches Gespür.

*

Schnee und Eis, es gab hier nichts anderes. Skinner kniff die Augen gegen das grelle Licht des reflektierenden Schnees zusammen und versuchte sein Umfeld genau zu betrachten. Suchte nach Konturen, wo es keine gab. Mürrisch stieß er die Luft aus. Vielleicht hatte sich der alte Mann aus dem kleinen Dorf geirrt? Hier gab es keinen verfluchten Ort, hier gab es rein gar nichts.

„Ich glaube man hat uns auf den Arm genommen!", empörte er sich. Kapitän Nemo schenkte ihm jedoch keinerlei Beachtung. Er hatte etwas im Schnee ausgemacht. Einige Meter vor ihnen da meinte er einen dunklen Punkt gesehen zu haben.

„Die Spuren enden hier, Mr. Skinner. Was denken Sie soll uns das sagen?", fragte ihn Nemo dabei bückte er sich nach dem kleinen Gegenstand im Schnee.

„Was weiß ich? Dass sie sich in Luft aufgelöst haben?", zischte Skinner ungehalten zurück. Er hatte für derartige Spielchen keinen Nerv.

„Ich befürchte nicht, mein Freund. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte die Erde sie verschluckt", erwiderte Nemo ruhig und besah sich den Knopf in seiner Hand genauer, denn das war der Gegenstand, den er am Boden gefunden hatte.

„Was haben Sie da?" Skinner war neugierig näher getreten und starrte auf Nemos Hand.

„Nichts weiter, nur einen Knopf." Nemo drehte ihn im Licht und wog ihn in der Hand.

„Er gehört zu Mr. Sawyers Kleidung, was uns wiederum bestätigt, dass wir uns auf dem richtigen Weg befinden."

Skinner nahm Nemo den Knopf aus der Hand.

„Und inwiefern bringt uns das jetzt weiter?", verlangte er zu wissen und warf dabei den Knopf verspielt in die Luft um ihn wieder aufzufangen.

„Nun wir wissen, dass er hier war. Wir wissen auch das er hier unter der Erde verschwand. Ich denke hier gibt es eine Tür und vermutlich stehen wir in diesem Moment genau auf dieser." Die trockene Art mit der Nemo gewöhnlich sprach, zehrte an Skinners Nerven. Er war bereits zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen. Er brauchte die Ausführungen von Nemo nicht.

„Lassen Sie uns nach einem Mechanismus suchen. Einer Möglichkeit dieses Sesam öffne dich dazu zu bringen genau das zu tun." Schlug er sarkastisch vor, kniete nieder und wühlte mit den behandschuhten Händen im Schnee.

*

Livingston eilte durch die Gänge. Endlich war sie da. Meyers, dieser Stümper, war doch noch halbwegs pünktlich mit seiner Ware erschienen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ordentlich katalogisiert, abgemessen und gewogen werden, ehe sie anschließend in ihre vorbestimmten Behälter verteilt wird. Vor Vorfreude rieb er sich die Hände. Diesmal würde es klappen, diesmal würde er nicht versagen. Er spürte es in jedem seiner Knochen, bis tief hinab in seinen Eingeweiden. Der Triumph war nahe. Fieberhaft stieß er die Tür auf, er konnte es kaum erwarten die Neuankömmlinge zu begutachten. Endlich, endlich würde seine Arbeit von Erfolg gekrönt sein, das wusste er. Aufgeregt musterte er die Menschen die zusammengedrängt und in Fesseln vor ihm standen.

„Meyers!", brüllte er über die Köpfe hinweg. Wie ein Wiesel kam der Gerufene nach vorne geeilt. „Sir? Professor Livingston?" Er nahm seinen schmutzigen Hut vom Kopf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Er wusste das Livingston auf kriecherisches Verhalten stand, und solange er kein Geld von ihm gesehen hatte, tat er ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen. Tief holte Livingston Luft.

„Ihr seid zu spät, Narr!", schnaubte er ihn hochnäsig an. Meyers wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch Livingston hatte sich bereits wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und inspizierte seine Ware.

„Diesmal scheint ihr ein glücklicheres Händchen bei der Auswahl der Ware gehabt zu haben. Diese hier erscheinen mir gar nicht so schlecht." Livingston kniff Jewdokija schmerzhaft in die Wange. Aufkeuchend wich sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Lass das, du kleine Hexe, du gehörst jetzt mir!", zischte er sie böse an und langte bereits mit seinen langen Fingern nach ihr. Tom wollte ihm gerade gehörig die Meinung sagen, aber Meyers war schneller.

„Nicht so hastig, Eure Lordschaft! Nachdem ich meinen Lohn gesehen habe, könnt Ihr gerne über der Ware nach Lust und Laune verfügen", klärte er ihn schmierig auf. Livingston machte angewidert einen Schritt zurück.

„Natürlich, Euer Lohn!" Er schnippte in die Finger und prompt erschien einer seiner Diener mit einem kleinen Beutel in den Händen an seiner Seite.

„Zählt es ab, wenn Ihr wollt", gab er prononciert von sich. Meyers verstaute den Beutel, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten in seiner Tasche.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat." Erneut deutete er eine Verbeugung an und zog sich zurück. Seine Arbeit war getan, er konnte gehen. Meyers winkte seinen Männer zu sich und begab sich zum Ausgang.

„Wir sehen uns in einem Monat wieder, Sir!", rief er über die Schulter zurück und deutete einem von Livingstons Männern an das Tor zu öffnen.

*

„Lasst mich gehen! Ich flehe Euch an!", kreischte der Mann weinerlich.

„Das kann ich nicht. Du würdest mich, noch ehe deine Füße den Boden berühren, verraten." Schnüffelnd beugte ich mich näher.

„Ich kann es an dir riechen, das es so ist."

Der Mann schloss die Augen. Er würde sterben, das war ihm so klar wie der Glanz des Schnees, wenn die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen am frühen Morgen darüber wandern ließ.

„Edward! Ich bitte dich, lass ihn los!", verlangte Mina. Der Mann hatte sich praktisch ergeben, ihn jetzt zu töten wäre einfach nur Mord. Verstimmt drehte Edward sich bei Minas Worten zu ihr um.

„Wenn ich jeden Narren, der um sein Leben fleht, diesen Wunsch gewähre, sind wir eher tot, als das wir auch nur einen Fuß auf das ewige Eis setzten!", wies er sie grob zurecht. Ihm waren Einmischungen in seine Arbeit zuwider.

„Ein fester Schlag auf den Kopf müsste genügen. Es würde uns genug Zeit verschaffen, um von hier zu verschwinden und er müsste nicht sterben." Mina hasste es wenn nur aus dem Wunsch heraus zu töten ein Leben genommen wurde. Sie konnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten, aber dann aus gutem Grund. Zumeist dann, wenn ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr war. Widerwillig ließ Edward den Mann fallen. Erleichtert seufzte dieser auf, bevor ihn eine große Faust mitten ins Gesicht traf. Bewusstlos sank er in sich zusammen.

„War das notwendig?" Mina hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah zornig zu Edward hoch.

„Ja, das war es!", kam es zufrieden von Edward zurück. Mina verdrehte die Augen, stieg über den Mann hinweg und lief vor Edward her.

„Vielleicht sollte ich vorne gehen?", schlug sie pikiert vor und schritt dabei forsch aus. Edward legte den Kopf leicht schief und bewunderte ihre Kehrseite.

„Vielleicht", murmelte er grinsend und folgte ihr in einem sicheren Abstand.

*

„Verdammt hier gibt es keinen Dings … keine Schalter … oder was auch immer!" Skinner ballte im Schnee die Hände zu Fäusten, was natürlich niemand sah.

„Es muss so etwas geben. Wie sonst sollte man nach unten gelangen", gab Kapitän Nemo zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß es nicht und mittlerweile ist es mir auch ehrlich gesagt egal." Skinner sprang auf die Füße und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Kleidern.

„Wenn unser jugendlicher Narr von Freund der sich unbedingt in Gefahr begeben musste, uns nicht die Tür öffnet, dann muss er eben sehen, wie er mit seinen selbst geschaffenen Problemen fertig wird!"

Nemo öffnete schon den Mund um Skinner zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder und lauschte.

„Haben Sie das gehört?" Fragend sah er zu Skinner. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wie unschwer an seinem Parker zu erkennen war.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen", antwortete er beleidigt. Wahrscheinlich wollte Nemo ihn nur zum Schweigen bringen.

„Hören Sie es denn nicht?" Kapitän Nemo verstand das nicht. Skinner musste doch dieses komische Knarren wie von Zahnrädern doch auch hören. Skinner runzelte die Stirn und spitze die Ohren. Da! Er bildete sich ein tatsächlich was zu hören, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, bis der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben anfing.

Nemo zog seinen Krummsäbel und brachte sich mit einem eleganten Sprung nach hinten in Sicherheit. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, folgte Skinner ihm und streifte bereits in der Luft seine Jacke ab. Kaum berührten seine Füße den Boden, folgte auch noch die restliche Kleidung. Vor ihnen tat sich der Boden auf.

.


	16. Chapter 16

16 We are the same

Genüsslich leckte Mina sich über die blutroten Lippen. Ein Wächter hatte sich ihr in den Weg gestellt und es schien so als wollte er nicht freiwillig weichen. Er hatte seine Pistole gezückt, zielte damit auf ihr Herz und drückte ab. Der Schuss tat weh, vermochte ihr aber kein Leid zu zufügen.

„Findet ihr immer noch es, geht auch ohne Gewalt?" Spöttisch klang Edwards Stimme in ihrem Rücken, doch sie hörte ihn gar nicht.

Reflexartig stürzte sie sich auf den Mann und entzog ihm mit einem Biss seinen Lebenssaft. Tod sank der Mann zu Boden, er war nicht länger eine Gefahr, er war nutzlos. Edward folgte voller Interesse, wie sie sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung die Haare richtete und so wieder die Lady zum Vorschein brachte. Sie war elegant, schön, ausgestattet mit den Manieren einer Lady, aber tief in ihrer Seele schlummerte dennoch ein Monster. Ich liebte diese Seite an ihr und wünschte ich könnte sie öfter an ihr sehen, aber so wie Henry, hielt auch sie sie gut verborgen. Zu gut verborgen, aber ich hoffte eines Tages mehr davon zu sehen zu bekommen.

Wie die Dinge sich entwickelten, hatte sie vor bei Henry und mir zu bleiben. Sie nicht aus den Augen lassend folgte ich ihr und achtete so nicht auf den Weg, bis wir in einem merkwürdig runden Raum landeten. Käfige hingen kreisförmig von der Decke und in der Mitte gab es eine seltsame Plattform. Ein Kreis umzeichnet mit Symbolen. Manche kamen ihm bekannt vor. Griechisch oder Lateinisch, ich hatte sie in Henrys Büchern vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen, aber sie hatten mich nicht zu fesseln vermocht und rasch hatte ich sie gelangweilt wieder zur Seite gelegt. Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen sie genauer zu studieren?

Bevor ich den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, ließ mich ein knirschendes Geräusch, wie von großen Zahnrädern, den Kopf heben. Die Decke verschwand vor meinen Augen und ließ ein grelles Licht ein.

*

Er hätte es wissen müssen, dieser Ort war tatsächlich ein verfluchter Ort. Wie Ameisen strömten bereits die nächsten Männer mit gezückten Waffen aus dem Loch und griffen Nemo an. Gekonnt wehrte er die Ersten beiden mit seinem Säbel ab, doch der Dritte richtete einen Revolver auf ihn.

„Lass die Waffe fallen!", brüllte er ihn an. Hart schlug ihm etwas die Waffe aus der Hand. Schmerzhaft rieb er sich seinen Arm.

„Verzeihen Sie mir meine Einmischung, aber ich dachte sie wäre angebracht", erklang Skinners süffisante Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Der Mann blickte panisch um sich und schlug unwillkürlich mit der unverletzten Hand ein Kreuzzeichen. Wie konnte er nur eine Stimme hören, doch niemanden sehen zu dem sie gehörte? Das ging nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Doch bevor er sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, durchbohrte ihn ein Säbel. Überrascht keuchte er auf, dann brach er tot zusammen. Nemo säuberte seinen Säbel an der Kleidung des Toten und blickte ins Nichts.

„Ich danke Ihnen, auch wenn ihre Hilfe nicht von Nöten gewesen wäre.", erwiderte Nemo leicht atemlos, ehe er sich den nachkommenden Männern widmete.

Zu seinem Glück waren sie nur mit Messern bewaffnet. Schusswaffen schien keiner zu haben. Es gelang Nemo beinahe mühelos sie abzuwehren, was sicher auch daran lag, dass die Männer nicht die geringste Lust zu sterben verspürten. Sie waren im Grunde einfach Männer, die für Geld alles taten, außer einer Sache – sie würden nicht ihr Leben dafür riskieren. Rasch zerstreuten sie sich in alle Richtungen und schon bald standen Nemo und der unsichtbare Skinner völlig alleine auf der weißen Ebene. Vor ihnen führte ein Loch in die Dunkelheit.

*

Sein Instinkt hatte ihn hier hergetrieben und er wäre ein Narr, wenn er ihm nicht gehorchen würde. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Sie waren geflohen, aber nun hatte er sie genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Ihn wollte er hier haben. Als er die Mitte erreicht hatte, aktivierte er die Maschine. Sie würde ihm das Leben absaugen und er würde es sich einverleiben.

Dieses Etwas besaß zehnmal so viel Lebensenergie wie all seine Gefangenen bisher zusammen und er würde den Teufel tun ihn sich entgehen zu lassen. Schon hörte er das sanfte Schnurren der Turbinen. Der Apparat lief. Grelles Licht blendete die Kreatur und lähmte sie. Zufrieden drückte er die nächsten Knöpfe. Ein Lichtblitz löste sich von der Decke und bohrte sich in den Kopf des Monsters. Keuchend fiel es auf die Knie.

Tiberius rieb sich zufrieden die behandschuhten Hände. Schon bald. Schon bald würde er sie nicht mehr brauchen und auch die Maske auf seinem Gesicht wäre nicht mehr länger notwendig. Er hätte wieder ein Gesicht, ohne entstellende Narben und Hände, die wie Hände aussahen. Überraschend wendig eilte er in die Mitte des Raumes. Grob stieß er Mina, die auch wie gebannt neben Edward erstarrt war, zur Seite. Es kümmerte ihn dabei kaum, dass sie schwer zu Boden stürzte. Einzig Edwards Schicksal war von seinem Interesse. Er befestigte einige Klammern an Edwards Körper um die abgesaugte Lebensenergie aufzufangen. Edward würde sterben, das war nun sein Schicksal. Hinter ihm nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Rasch drehte er sich um und zückte dabei seine Waffe.

„Noch eine Bewegung, Madam, und ich verspreche es wird ihre Letzte sein!", drohte er ihr und hoffte innerlich zugleich, dass sie ihm diesen Gefallen tun würde.

Fauchend wich sie zurück. Livingston mochte jetzt im Vorteil sein, aber das konnte sich rasch ändern und dann war sie hier. Voller Schmerz und Sorge blickte sie auf Edward. Er hat sich, seit ihn dieses merkwürdige Licht getroffen hatte, nicht mehr bewegt und kein Wort mehr gesagt. Was geschah hier mit ihm?

„Was tun sie ihm an?" Sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen, doch in ihrem Herzen spürte sie Angst. Angst um das Leben Henry Jekylls.

„Ich befürchte das würde ihren begrenzten Verstand übersteigen. Sie sind schließlich nur eine Frau." Nachlässig kamen die Worte von ihm.

Seine ganze Konzentration lag auf Edward und seiner Apparatur. Die Maschine funktionierte einwandfrei. Er fühlte, wie die Energie Edward verließ und sich in einem trichterförmigen Glasbehälter sammelte. Gierig eilte er zu diesem um den Stand zu messen, dabei behielt er Mina im Auge. Sie würde ihm nicht in die Quere kommen.

„Sie sehen hinter sich einen Käfig, öffnen sie ihn und klettern sie in diesen", befahl er ihr in denselben Ton, in dem er ihr Tee anbieten würde. Vorsichtig blickte sie über die Schulter zurück. Eine schwere Stahlkonstruktion, das war der Käfig. Wenn sie in diesen kletterte, würde sie sich selbst nicht befreien können.

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was passiert mit Henry?" Versuchte sie erneut ihr Glück und auch um Zeit zu gewinnen. Sie musste ihn von dem Vorhaben sie in diesem Käfig einzusperren abbringen.

„Madam strapazieren sie meine Geduld nicht. Es mag für sie befremden sein Befehlen zu gehorchen …" Er schaffte es nicht den Satz zu beenden. Von draußen drang Kampflärm zu ihnen.

*

Tom ahnte mehr als das er sah, was sich im Freien abspielte. Meyers Männer liefen scheinbar in eine Falle und er kannte den Namen dieser Falle. Kapitän Nemo und Mr. Skinner waren also doch noch eingetroffen und kündigten sich gebührend an. Meyers Männer verloren den Kopf und liefen planlos durcheinander.

Das war für Tom der Zeitpunkt sich zu befreien. Er hob seine gefesselten Hände und schlug einen der Männer der an ihm vorbei lief nieder. Bewusstlos blieb der Mann am Boden liegen. Tom bückte sich zu ihm herab und begann ihn zu durchsuchen und hatte Glück. Der Mann besaß ein Messer. Er nahm es an sich und durchtrennte seine Fesseln. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch seine Waffe und dann würde er sich Meyers schnappen, doch zuerst. Jewdokija stand ängstlich hinter ihm. Sie konnte die Aufregung der Männer nicht verstehen.

„Bleib dicht hinter mir!", befahl er ihr, während er ihre Fesseln löste, anschließend gab er das Messer an einen der Gefangenen weiter.

„Befreit euch und verschwindet!", rief er ihnen zu, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden und Meyers.

*

„Wir müssen da rein!", rief Nemo. Er holte mit dem Säbel aus und streckte einen weiteren Mann nieder, der gerade aus dem Loch gerannt kam. Ein Weiterer stürzte von einer unsichtbaren Faust getroffen bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Ich tue mein Bestes!", kam es trocken von Skinner, dabei bewegte er sich weiter auf den Eingang zu, oder besser das Loch im Boden. Schon bald hatte sie die Dunkelheit verschluckt. Nemo und Skinner hatten Mühe sich an das dämmrige Licht im Inneren zu gewöhnen, doch schon bald tat sich vor ihren Augen eine unglaubliche Welt auf.

„Das ist beinahe wie ihr Schiff. Man weiß, dass es existiert, aber so wirklich glauben kann man es erst, wenn man damit gereist ist." Nemo hielt inne und holte tief Luft.

„Sie vergleichen diese Gruft mit der Nautilus?" Skinner konnte die Empörung aus Nemos Stimme förmlich heraushören.

„Beruhigen sie sich, mein Freund. Die Nautilus ist ein Kunstwerk, was das hier ist, wird sich noch herausstellen. Was ich meinte, ist nur, dass beides auf den ersten Blick unmöglich erscheint." Erneut strömten ihnen Männer entgegen und so blieb Nemo Skinner eine Antwort schuldig, obwohl ihm eine Menge auf der Zunge lag.

*

Schmerz.

Gleißender Schmerz durchdrang mein Gehirn. Ich sterbe und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich fühlte mich wie gelähmt. Mein Kopf dachte ich sollte aufstehen, mich wehren. Ich sollte irgendetwas sagen, doch ich konnte nicht einmal mit den Augen zwinkern, wie sollte mir da der Rest meines Körpers gehorchen?

Ich kannte bis jetzt keine Angst zu sterben, doch zum ersten Mal … ich wurde schwächer umso länger mich dieses merkwürdige, starke Licht gefangen hielt. Auf eine mir unbegreifliche Weise raubte es mir die Kraft. Es saugte mir mein Leben aus. Er stahl mir mein Leben. Ich sah, wie Livingston sich mit Mina unterhielt, konnte aber ihre Worte nicht hören. Alle Geräusche waren ausgeblendet. Immer und immer wieder gab ich meinem Körper den Befehl sich zu bewegen, aber er blieb außer meiner Kontrolle. Henry!

Wenn Henry hier wäre, er wüsste die Lösung. Ich überlegte mich zurückzuziehen, aber dann … ich war viel stärker als Henry. Henry war schwach, er würde das Licht nicht überleben. Ich war so müde und das Denken so anstrengend. Henry hilf mir! Plötzlich umarmte mich jemand von hinten. Ich versuchte nach hinten zu blicken und erschrak. Da war niemand und doch lagen schützend Arme um mich.

„Ich bin bei dir!" Henry. Er war es, der mich umarmte. Es war nur eine gefühlte Umarmung, keine echte. Er war bei mir.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Er war schlau, er wird wissen, wie wir hier heil herauskommen würden.

„Kannst du dich bewegen?" Ich wollte verneinend den Kopf schütteln, bis mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass das unmöglich war.

„Nein!", erwiderte ich bitter.

„Was siehst du? Sag es mir!"

„Licht, grelles, tödliches Licht. Es schwächt mich und tötet uns."

„Das ist es also, was er will? Menschen durch Licht töten?" Verdammt! Henry wusste auch nicht, was hier los war, also würde er keinen Weg zu unserer Rettung finden.

„Henry bring uns hier raus!", flehte ich ihn an. Er hatte mich erschaffen, er war für mich verantwortlich.

„Wir werden nicht sterben." Versprach er mir, aber was wusste er schon? Ich konnte sehen er nicht. Ich ließ mich mehr in Henrys Umarmung fallen. Fest umschloss er mich.

„Henry! Warum werde ich schwächer?"

„Weil ich stärker werde!"

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, das wissen wir erst, wenn es vorbei ist!"


	17. Chapter 17

17 A new live

Dem Tode nahe sank er zu Boden. Es war vorbei. Meine letzten Gedanken galten Henry. Er hatte ihm dieses Leben geschenkt, ihm allein hätte die Ehre gebührt es ihm wieder zu entreißen. Keinem Fremden, der sich auf seinem wahnwitzigen Kreuzzug befand, sondern Henry alleine.

Er hätte es ihm schon früher erlauben sollen, dann wäre ihm diese Schmach hier erspart geblieben. Henry war auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Heilmittel für sich gewesen, auch wenn die Suche nur über die Jahre nur mehr sehr halbherzig geführt wurde, so war es Henrys beständiger Wunsch gewesen, seine Sünden, die er mit der Geburtsstunde von Edward Hyde begangen hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Auch jene die nicht Henry begangen hatte, sondern ein anderer.

Er, Edward Hyde, war es gewesen. Er war eine rohe, ungezähmte Bestie. So nannten ihn die Menschen, wenn sie ihn sahen. Eigenschaften, die manchmal von großem Nutzen waren, aber auch immer wieder für großes Unheil und Angst sorgte. Die Menschen, erklärte ihm Henry, fürchten das, was sie nicht kennen. Auch Henry fürchtete sich eine lange Zeit vor Edward. Irgendwann gelang es ihm diese Angst zu überwinden und er versuchte sich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Versuchte ihm zum Guten zu bekehren und doch …

Zuweilen spürte Edward Henrys Verlangen das tun zu können, wozu Edward fähig war. Sie waren wie die Seiten von einer Münze. Gleich und doch grundverschieden. Sie waren eins und doch gehörten sie nicht zusammen. Von nun an würde sich Henry darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, denn er, Edward, lag im Sterben, das fühlte er.

Mit Entsetzten folgte Mina Edwards Sturz zu Boden. Seine Züge waren bleich und begannen zu verschwimmen. Es sah so aus als versuchte Edward sich im Todeskampf zu verwandeln. Oder wollte Henry ihm zu Hilfe eilen? Mina hielt das nicht für unwahrscheinlich. Henry war ein warmherziger, hilfsbereiter Mensch. Er würde auch dann helfen, wenn er dadurch zu Schaden käme. Was auch passiert war.

Sie hatte ihn dazu gedrängt hier herzukommen. Hatte ihn überredet in das Reich des Todes einzudringen und nun hatte sie ihn verloren. Es gab noch so vieles was sie ihm hätte sagen wollen. Nach Dorian, er war so anders, so zuvor kommen, genau das war es, was sie an ihm so sehr mochte, war er der erste Mann gewesen, an dem sie wirklich interessiert war und auch ihn hatte sie verloren.

So wie Dorian, war auch er durch ihre Schuld gestorben. Schmerz und Zorn tobten in ihr und vor ihr stand der Mann, der für den Mord an Henry verantwortlich war, aber nicht mehr lange. Sie würde ihn töten und wenn sie dadurch selbst ihren Tod fand. Fauchend zeigte sie ihm ihre Zähne, doch Livingston würdigte ihr keines Blickes.

Er sah fasziniert auf einen Behälter, der sich etwas abseits hinter Henry befand. Eine wabernde, milchig weiße Flüssigkeit schwamm darin herum. Sein Elixier. Es hatte geklappt. Er würde sein Leben, sein Aussehen und seine Reputation zurückbekommen. Man würde ihn in den Salons von London wie einen heimkehrenden Helden feiern. Man würde ihn rühmen für seine Arbeit, für sein Lebenswerk, dass er hier und heute vollendet hatte.

Wie hypnotisiert näherte er sich dem Behälter, dabei vergaß er vollkommen Mina hinter sich und sah auch nicht den am Boden liegenden Henry. Edward war es gelungen die Verwandlung, bevor er starb, abzuschließen. Das Licht, das Edward gefangen gehalten hatte, hatte aufgehört zu strahlen. Bleich lag er auf der Erde und rührte sich nicht mehr. Mit einem Sprung war Mina bei Livingston und vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Nacken.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten bereits den Behälter. Er konnte es noch schaffen, aber dann wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen. Mina hatte vor ihm das Blut bis auf den letzten Boden auszusaugen, aber sie überlegte es sich anders. Angeekelt spuckte sie sein Blut auf den Boden. Nichts von ihm wollte sie in ihrem Mund behalten. Sie brachte ihn zu einem der Käfige, warf ihn hinein und ließ das Schloss zuschnappen.

Kurz beobachtete sie den Leblosen scharf, aber er rührte sich nicht. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, nicht länger interessierte er sie. Nun galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem ganz anderen. Sie kniete sich zu Henry und legte die Arme auf seine Brust.

„Henry?", flüsterte sie, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Henry, bitte, wach auf!", rief sie energisch und begann ihn sanft zu schütteln, doch er blieb tot. Sanft beugte sei sich über ihn, ganz nahe an sein Ohr.

„Henry komm zurück zu mir. Hast du vergessen, was wir noch vorhatten? Es gibt da etwas was wir noch nicht zu Ende gebracht haben", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, richtete sich wieder auf und wartete, doch es tat sich nichts.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend erhob sie sich und schritt zu dem Behälter hinüber, den Livingston so begierig betrachtet hatte. Mina legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete interessiert den Inhalt. Es sah aus, aber war das überhaupt möglich?

Vorsichtig hob sie den Behälter hoch und trug ihn zu Henry. Sie kniete sich wieder nieder und goss den Inhalt über ihn. Die Flüssigkeit waberte kurz auf ihm und verschwand dann plötzlich. Mina schloss ihre Augen und presste ihren Mund fest auf seine Lippen.

„Bitte lass es funktionieren!", flehte sie innerlich.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und sah hoffnungsvoll auf ihn herab. Leicht flatterten seine Lider. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss sie wieder und dann holte er tief Luft. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch energisch blinzelte sie fort. Sie war keine Frau die Tränen vergoss.

*

„Meyers!", brüllte Tom und zwang damit den Mann, der vor ihm zu fliehen versuchte, stehen zu bleiben.

Er hatte seine Pistole gezogen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, zielte und schoss. Doch Tom hatte genau damit gerechnet und ging bereits, als er sah, dass sich Meyer zu ihm umdrehte in die Knie, und zog Jewdokija mit sich. Der Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel. Unverletzt erhob sich Tom und sah kalt auf Meyers.

„Das war ihr einziger Schuss", stellte er kalt fest.

Unbemerkt von ihm waren Nemo und Skinner an seine Seite getreten. Nemo reichte ihm seinen Säbel und Skinner klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. Tom nickte entschlossen und ging auf Meyers zu. Dieser zog ein großes Messer aus seinem Gürtel, seine Peitsche und wartete auf Tom. Er würde diesem Jungen zeigen, wie ein richtiger Mann kämpfte.

Wie eine Schlange ließ er die Peitsche zu Boden entrollen. Unruhig schwang er sie hin und her. Sobald Tom in seiner Reichweite war, würde er ihren Biss zu spüren bekommen. Verächtlich verzog sich Meyers Mund. Tom strafte seine Schultern und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Drauf hatte dieser nur gewartet. Gekonnt schwang er die Peitsche und wollte sie auf ihn niedersausen lassen, doch irgendetwas fing den Schwung ab und hielt die Peitsche fest.

Verblüfft sah Meyers wie die Peitsche einfach in der Luft hing und sich nicht mehr zurückziehen ließ. Geschockt entglitt ihm das Ende der Peitsche. Er glaubte nicht an Geister, aber wie sollte er sich das hier erklären? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stürzte sich bereits Tom auf ihn. Meyers schaffte es noch im letzten Augenblick das Messer hochzureißen und den Säbel abzuwehren.

Heftig schlug er ihn zur Seite und versuchte seinerseits mit einem gewagten Sprung nach vorne Tom mit dem Messer mitten ins Herz zu treffen. Doch dieser war schneller und wich dem Hieb seitlich aus, lediglich sein Hemd wurde in Brusthöhe zerschnitten. Heftig keuchte Tom, das war knapp gewesen.

Er tänzelte ein paar Schritte im Halbkreis um Meyers herum und versuchte dabei seine Deckung zu durchbrechen, aber er war ein würdiger Gegner und ließ nicht einmal seine Deckung fallen. Kurz kreuzten sie die Klingen, was einem Kräftemessen gleichkam. Es schien als versuchte sie sich gegenseitig abzuschätzen, wie lange der Andere durchhalten würde, bevor der tödliche Schlag kam.

*

Langsam kam ich zu Bewusstsein. Irritiert horchte ich in mich. Etwas war anders. Ich war anders. Noch fiel mir das Denken schwer und ich versuchte die vergangenen Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren. Es war nicht ich, der sie erlebt hatte, sondern Edward … Ich stutzte.

Edward … ich horchte in mich. Wo war er? Ich war so an ihn gewöhnt, dass ich mich leer fühlte. Was war nur passiert? Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah orientierungslos auf Mina. Stirnrunzeln blicke sie auf mich herab.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Wie fühlte ich mich?

„Ich weiß es nicht", kam es wenig geistreich von mir. Ich sah auf meine Hände, so als müsste ich tatsächlich feststellen, dass es meine waren.

„Was hat er getan?"

Dunkel konnte ich mich an Edwards Leiden und Schmerzen erinnern und ich wusste auch, wer sie verursacht hatte – Livingston! Er hatte Edward in seinem Labor gefangen und gleich einer Ratte irgendeinem Experiment ausgesetzt, dabei war Edward zu Schaden gekommen, oder noch schlimmer. Mina mied meinen Blick.

„Es war schlimm. Edward - du konntest dich nicht mehr bewegen. Er hat verhindert, dass ich dir zur Hilfe komme."

Mina sah aus als fühlte sie sich schuldig. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sanft ihre Schultern.

„Ich bin … mir geht es gut", versuchte sich sie zu trösten, auch wenn es gelogen war.

Mir ging es nicht gut, Edward war verschwunden und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie Livingston, das geschafft hatte. Es war praktisch unmöglich. Ich hatte selbst viele Jahre damit zugebracht herauszufinden, was schief gelaufen war und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Ich habe es nicht geschafft und Livingston sollte das in so kurzer Zeit …

„Wie lange war ich ohne Bewusstsein?"

Mina dachte kurz nach.

„Es waren nur ein paar Minuten. Du warst tot …"

Mina fiel es schwer ihm das zu sagen, aber andererseits war es zu wichtig um es zu verschweigen. Sie konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete.

„Wo ist er?"

Ich kam langsam zu Kräften und versuchte aufzustehen. Ich hatte so viele Fragen und es gab nur einen Menschen, der sie mir beantworten konnte. Mina wies mit dem Kopf hinter mich. Ich drehte mich um und das was ich sah entlockte mir ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Nun sitzt er in seiner eigenen Falle. Gut gemacht, Liebes."

Mina stutzte kurz bei seinen Worten. Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber er war, anders. Jekyll trat vor den Käfig, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Livingston genauer. Noch immer trug dieser seine Verkleidung, hinter der er verbarg, wer er, oder was er war. Minas Biss hatte ihn so weit geschwächt, sodass er noch immer ohne Bewusstsein war.

Ich hatte vor mir diesen Umstand zunutze zu machen und das Geheimnis seines Äußern zu lüften. Unerschrocken schloss ich den Käfig auf, blieb aber auf der Hut. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht mehr Opfer seiner verrückten Erfindungen werden. Nur zu frisch war die Erinnerungen an dem, zu was er fähig war. Vorsichtig durchsuchte ich ihn nach Waffen oder dergleichen.

Bei ihm wäre selbst eine simple Feder bestimmt ein todbringendes Instrument. Ich entdeckte die Waffe, mit der es ihm gelungen war, Mina außer Gefecht zusetzten. Zornig warf ich es auf den Boden und registrierte mit Genugtuung, wie es in tausend Stücke zersprang. Dieses Ding hatte die Frau, die ich liebte, verletzt.

Ich setzte meine Suche fort, fand aber sonst nichts Verdächtiges an ihm. Blieb also nur noch sein Gesicht zu enthüllen. Ich zog ihm die Handschuhe von den Händen und fand das, was ich bereits vermutete hatte. Er war entstellt, und wenn ich richtig lag, waren es Narben von einem vermutlich verheerenden Brand.

Ich begann bereits jetzt schon zu ahnen, was uns unter der Maske erwarten würde. Seine Maske wies am Hals zwei große Löcher auf. Mina hatte durch den Stoff in seinen Hals gebissen. Ich entdeckte auch das Blut auf dem Boden.

„Sein Blut war nicht nach deinem Geschmack?" Mit hochgezogenen Brauen blickte ich sie fragend an.

„Es hat scheußlich geschmeckt."

Leicht schüttelte sich Mina. Ich nickte nur, war aber in Gedanken schon wieder bei unserem Gastgeber. Ich fast wieder nach seiner Maske und zog sie ihm über den Kopf. Da er sein Bewusstsein noch nicht zurückerlangt hatte, war es ein leichtes sie ihm zu entreißen. Das Gesicht …

Unbewusst machte ich einen Schritt zurück. Das war kein Gesicht mehr. Die Stelle, wo ein Gesicht sein sollte, war eine einzige undefinierbare Masse an wulstigem Fleisch. Wild zusammengewachsen und roh war es, genauso wie der Mann dem es gehörte.

„Ich denke dieses Labor war nicht sein Erstes oder wir sind nicht die Ersten, die ihn zu töten versuchen. So genau werden wir es wohl nie erfahren."

Mina war hinter ihn näher an Livingston herangetreten und betrachtete neugierig dessen Gesicht.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum er es vorzieht, sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske zu verbergen." Mina trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Ich schloss sorgfältig den Käfig, achtete besonders drauf, dass das Schloss auch eingerastet war, und wandte mich dann zu Mina um.

„Wir sollten ihn vergessen", erklärte ich ihr ruhig.

Das war sein sicheres Todesurteil. Noch dazu eines, dass an Grausamkeit kaum zu überbieten war. Livingston würde einen langsamen Tod sterben. Er würde, in einem Land in dem ewig Schnee und Eis herrschten, verdursten.

Ich schlang einen Arm um Minas Hüften und presste ihren Körper an meinen.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Ich war am Leben und plötzlich verspürte ich Lust. Lust auf Mina. Sie sträubte sich und stemmte ihre Hände gegen meinen Oberkörper.

„Später, Henry!"

Mina war nicht abgeneigt, nur der Zeitpunkt war schlecht gewählt. Schließlich waren wir immer noch auf der Flucht.

„Wir sollten zuerst überlegen, was wir mit ihm machen und dann von hier schleunigst verschwinden."

Ich neigte mich zu ihr und atmete tief ihren Duft ein, dabei schloss ich die Augen. Minas Duft war wie sie – einzigartig.

„Später!", knurrte ich ihr gleich einem Versprechen ins Ohr.

Ich beugte mich ihrem Willen, vorerst, und ließ sie wieder los. Gut hätte sie gewollt, wäre mir vermutlich nicht genug Zeit zum Atmen geblieben, bevor sie mich am Boden gehabt hätte. Niemand zwang Mina etwas auf, das sie nicht wollte. Ich drehte mich zu Livingston um und sah ihn kalt an.

„Da du ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen willst, werde ich ihn töten."

Mina runzelte die Stirn. Nun war sie sich sicher das war nicht Henry. Ihr Henry überließ gerne anderen die wichtigen Entscheidungen und er würde niemals töten.


	18. Chapter 18

18 It must be love

„Und Sie denken Sie können diese Tat tatsächlich vollbringen? Einen wehrlosen Mann einfach so töten?"

Livingston hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Er rührte sich nicht, betrachtet Jekyll lediglich lauernd, abwartend. Er glaubte nicht, dass dieser zu so einer Tat fähig wäre. Außerdem, sollte er sich wider erwarten irren, so war es bestimmt von Vorteil ihn mit Reden hinzuhalten.

„Falls Henry sich nicht die Hände an Ihnen schmutzig machen will, wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein Ihnen das Genick zu brechen!", fauchte Mina und trat an Henrys Seite.

„Aber, aber meine Liebe. Wir werden uns doch nicht darum streiten, wer Ihm den Rest geben darf." Ich nahm Minas Arm und legte ihn über meinen.

„Ich werde es tun, ich bin sowieso der bessere für diese Aufgabe."

Leicht zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Irritiert betrachtete Mina mich.

„Wie kommst Du auf diese Idee?"

Von Minute zu Minute wurde ihr Henry unheimlicher und fremder.

„Du besitzt viel zu viel Temperament, nicht das ich das nicht bei Gelegenheit zu schätzen wüsste. Ich bin für ein langsames und schmerzvolles Ende."

Ich hob ihre Hand an meine Lippen und presste einen sanften Kuss darauf. Bald, tröstete ich mich selbst, schon bald würden wir auch den letzten Schritt zusammen gehen. Heftig sog ich die Luft in meine Lunge.

Diese Art von Gedanken waren gerade in diesem Moment wenig hilfreich und da die Situation noch etwas verworren war, würde es auch noch dauern bis er sich ihnen, oder ihr hingeben durfte.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Wir töten ihn schnell und dann verschwinden wir von hier." Lärm drang von draußen herein und lenkte beide ab.

Wieder umkreisten sie einander. Abwechselnd machte ein jeder von ihnen einen Schritt nach vor und täuschte so einen Angriff vor. Genauso schnell zogen sie sich wieder zurück. Es galt den richtigen Augenblick abzuwarten. Tom hielt den Säbel locker in der Hand bereit damit zu zustechen und Meyers zu töten.

Den Tod hatte dieser Bastard mehr als einmal verdient. Keuchend rangen beide nach Atem, ihnen stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Tom begann die Anspannung auch im Arm zu spüren, er fühlte, wie er ihm schwerer wurde. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, aber er war nicht alleine. Auch Meyers wurde langsam Müde. Seine Bewegungen hatten viel von ihrer ursprünglichen Dynamik eingebüßt und auch er hatte mit seiner Balance zu kämpfen.

Hier würde nur der siegen, wer mehr Glück hatte und den richtigen Moment erkannte und zu nutzen wusste. Tom nahm sich fest vor, dass er es sein würde der hier als Sieger aus dieser Schlacht hervorging. Er leckte sich kampfbereit über die Lippen und versuchte einen Ausfall. Er täuschte einen Rückzug vor, wich seitlich aus, sprang nach vorne und stach zu.

Ich schloss den Käfig sorgfältig ab. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass unser Gastgeber da wo wir ihn zurückließen, auch noch war, wenn wir wiederkamen. Ich deutete mit einer höflichen Geste zur Tür.

„Wollen wir?", fragte ich Mina.

Sie sah mich an als würde sie mich kennen und doch nicht. So als wäre ihr ein Teil von mir fremd, was mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundert. Ich war anders. Edward war fort und doch spürte ich noch seine Anwesenheit. Es war … Oh mein Gott, war das möglich? Wir waren, was wir vorher waren? Wir waren eins?

Mein verloren gegangener Teil, der Edward Hyde hieß, war wieder mit mir vereint. Ohne ihn, man sollte es nicht glauben, wenn man ihn je erlebt hatte, er war so ursprünglich, so böse, war ich nicht vollkommen. Wir waren wieder so, wie Gott uns geschaffen hatte. Aus er und ich wurde wieder ein Ich.

„Später werde ich Dir alles erklären", versprach ich ihr und öffnete die Tür.

Vor der Tür herrschte Chaos. Nicht unbedingt davor. Der Gang zum Labor war leer, aber dort wo er sich mit einem weiteren Gang zu gabeln begann, liefen schreiend Menschen ziellos umher.

„Entweder droht irgendeine Katastrophe oder unsere Freunde haben beschlossen uns zu folgen", mutmaßte Henry und schritt hinter Mina her.

Sie kamen unbehelligt bis zum Ausgang. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Augenblick versuchte Tom erneut Meyers Abwehr zu durchbrechen und diesmal war er schneller. Meyers versuchte zwar noch auszuweichen, aber Tom hatte diese Bewegung vorausgesehen, folgte ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit dem Säbel.

Aufkeuchend mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Überraschung ging er beinahe in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Mit seinem Zusammenbruch brach auch der letzte Widerstand seiner Männer. Keiner war bereit für diesen lausigen Job zu sterben.

Die meisten verließen den Bunker und versuchten ihr Glück im Eis und Schnee. Nur erwarteten sie dort ihr Tod und ihr Verderben. Die Einwohner des kleinen Dorfs hatten sich in Zorn und Wut zusammengerottet um dem Teufel, der hier sein Unwesen trieb, das Handwerk zu legen.

„Vor ein paar Tagen war das noch ein friedlicher Ort und nun bricht hier die Hölle los.", sagte Mina trocken.

„Dieser Eindruck täuscht, es war auch schon vorher die Hölle, nur hat der Teufel sich besser zu tarnen gewusst", erwiderte Henry todernst.

Er fasste nach Minas Hand und hielt sie fest. Es war vorbei.

„Was sehe ich den da? Wenn das nicht Dr. Jekyll und Mrs. Harker sind. Haben wir die verloren gegangenen Täubchen doch noch gefunden", ließ sich Skinner dicht neben ihnen vernehmen.

„Mr. Skinner schön Sie zu sehen. In ihrem Fall besser gesagt Sie zu hören."

Ich neigte mein Haupt in die Richtung, in der ich Skinner vermutete. Vor uns standen 25 Menschen mit verängstigtem Gesicht.

„Sind das die …"

„Sie kamen mit einem Schiff. Der hier …" Tom zeigte mit dem Säbel vor sich auf den Boden. „Entführt Menschen und bringt sie hierher", klärte er ihn auf.

„Bleibt nur noch die Frage zu klären, was er mit ihnen vorhat", mischte sich auch Kapitän Nemo ein.

„Darauf kann vielleicht ich antworten", sagte ich ruhig.

Alle sahen mich gespannt an.

„Er entzieht ihnen die Lebenskraft um sie für sich selbst zu nutzen."

Auf einmal war alles klar. Ich wusste, was Livingston vorhatte, was er hier tat. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Mina. Stirnrunzeln betrachtete sie ihn.

„Er liegt im Sterben und so versucht er am Leben zu bleiben. Er glaubt das Leben anderer rettet ihn."

„Aber das ist doch absurd!", entrüstet sich Kapitän Nemo. Das war es tatsächlich.

Wir halfen den Menschen. Einige von ihnen blieben im Dorf und versuchten sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Der Rest kam mit uns auf Kapitän Nemos versprach sie mitzunehmen und an den Ort ihrer Wahl abzusetzen.

Tom kümmerte sich beinahe rührend um Jewdokija und ihren Großvater. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Beiden eines fernen Tages heiraten würden. Tiberius Livingston überließen wir der Gerichtsbarkeit des kleinen Ortes. Ihn erwartete der Tod. Aber war er eigentlich nicht schon längst tot? Mit dieser philosophischen Frage würde ich bestimmt nicht meine Zeit vergeuden. Damit konnten sich andere, wenn sie wollten, beschäftigen.

Es gab für mich wichtigeres über das ich nachdenken wollte. Ich habe mich in meiner Kabine eingeschlossen um über mich nach zu denken. Ich war wieder eins. Endlich. Gut und Böse zusammengefügt zu einem Ganzen. Ich war Edward und Henry in einer Person. Ein Klopfen an meine Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Bevor ich die Tür öffnete um nachzusehen, wer da draußen stand, wusste ich es bereits. Mina.

Kurz schloss ich die Augen, dann riss ich die Tür auf. Da stand sie. Wie ein Engel, nur schöner. Schweigend trat ich zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten. Sie schwebte über die Schwelle und blieb den Rücken mir zugewandt stehen.

„Du hast mich einfach stehengelassen.", begann sie ruhig. Sie hatte recht, das hatte ich getan. Kaum auf dem Schiff zurück, suchte ich unverzüglich meine Kabine auf. Ich habe Mina einfach an Deck stehen gelassen.

„Er ist nicht mehr da.", erzählte ich ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und sah fragend auf mich. Sie hatte sich umgezogen. Sie trug ein schwarzes, mit Spitzen umsäumtes Kleid. Ihre Haare waren frisch gewaschen und zu einem ordentlichen Knoten aufgesteckt. Sie hatte sich schön gemacht. Für mich. Stumm nickte sie. Sie hatte verstanden.

„Du und er ihr seid wieder eins, nicht wahr?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und blieb dicht vor mir stehen. Ihr Parfum streifte meine Sinne und weckte Erwartungen in mir.

„Wir haben da noch eine Sache zu erledigen.", begann sie und strich wie eine Katze um mich herum. Ich meinte fast sie schnurren hören zu können.

„Wir sind endlich ungestört und alleine.", wisperte sie mir ins Ohr.

Ich fühlte wie sich meine feinen Härchen im Nacken aufrichteten und nicht nur die. Niemand würde kommen und uns unterbrechen. Kein Livingston und bestimmt auch niemand von unseren Freunden. Wir waren ungestört.

Wie von selbst schlossen sich meine Hände um ihre Schultern und zogen sie näher zu mir heran. Ich wollte sie küssen. Ihre herrlich weichen Lippen auf meinem Mund spüren. Ich schloss die Augen und küsste sie. Wie immer war es für mich eine einzigartige Erfahrung.

Es war als würde ich die Sonne und den Mond zugleich auf meinen Lippen spüren. Heiß und kalt. Mina folgte den Bewegungen meiner Lippen, wie von selbst öffnete sich ihr Mund und gewährte meiner Zunge einlass. Sie lockte und verführte mich und ich folgte ihr, unfähig noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Finger öffneten gekonnt mein Halstuch und die ersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes.

Die so freigelegte Haut wurde sofort von zarten Fingern erkundet. Ich blieb davon weder unberührt, noch länger untätig. Sanft strich ich mit den Händen an ihrer Spitze entlang bis meine Fingerspitzen die Schnüre ihres Mieders fanden. Langsam begann ich es zu öffnen. Ihr Kleid raschelte mit einem geflüsterten Seufzer zu Boden. Mina löste sich von mir, nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit zum Bett.

„Nun Henry Edward Jekyll Hyde …", begann sie und strich dabei mit der flachen Hand über meine entblößte Brust.

Ich reagierte auf ihre Berührungen äußerst sensibel. Sie verstand es mich in einer Weise zu erregen, dass ich beinahe meine Selbstbeherrschung vergaß und ich sie am liebsten aufs Bett geworfen und genommen hätte und ich glaube es hätte ihr sogar gefallen.

In ihren Augen lag ein verruchter Ausdruck der mir bereits jetzt die größten Wonnen versprach. Ich strich mit zitternden Fingern über ihre Lippen, dieser Mund – sündig schön.

„Wenn wir das jetzt tun, dann verspreche ich dir, wirst du mich nie wieder los. Ist dir das klar?"

Ihr Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht mehr fort?"

Sie hob ein Bein und kniete sich provozierend auf mein Bett. Ich folgte ihr wie gebannt mit den Augen unfähig mich zu rühren, geschweige den zu Atmen. Sie machte mich atemlos und doch fühlte ich mich lebendiger als jemals zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben.

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und stützte die Hände in die nur mehr mit einem schwarzen Mieder bedeckten Hüften.

„Henry?", fragte sie und sah mich mit einem gewagten Augenaufschlag von unten her an.

„Ja?", erwiderte ich völlig idiotisch.

„Wie lange soll ich noch warten?"

Ich sollte hier heute Nacht wohl mein größtes Abenteuer erleben und dort draußen warteten noch weitere auf mich und meine Freunde, aber das wäre eine andere Geschichte.

Ende


End file.
